When the Moon descends
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Yay, Harry got to marry Usagi! Owari!
1. Prologue : Historical references

Three times had they defied the Dark Lord, them and the Longbottom's both, and three times they had survived, and now on the twenty-firsts day of July eleven years before our story begins in truth a boy was born. The son of James and Lily Potter, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived who would grow up without his true parents and no friends for eleven full years until he began to attend Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It wasn't long after that before another baby boy was born, Neville Longbottom, whose parents were attacked and driven mad by one of the three un-forgivable curses. He grew up with his Grandmother and it was either he or Harry to be chosen by the Dark Lord to satisfy a prophecy of which he only knew half.

But it was the Potters that he chose and a man once thought of as their friend, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed them. The impending swish of a dark cloak, the hissing breath of that deformed evil being, a thin wand raised by a bony white hand that blasted the door aside.

Black hair riffled and brown eyes gazed momentarily in horror before being stuck by a green light that sent him to the floor screaming in agony to his death. Coal black robes billowing behind the thin figure as it ascended the stairs, the sound of hurried, panicked even, movement drew him to a nursery to see a beautiful woman with streaming red hair and bright green eyes standing before a cradle in which lay a wailing baby.

"Stand aside," the voice hissed from beneath the hooded cloak pointing the bent and crooked line of wood that was his wand at her chest.

"No, not Harry, please, not Harry!" the woman pleaded, falling to her knees in fear.

"Stand aside you silly girl and I may spare you," the Dark Lord taunted hissing like a snake and blood red yes glowing beneath the frame of the hood.

"No please, kill me instead," she was sobbing now but whether it was over the death of her husband, the life of her child or pure undiluted terror no one was to know. The flash of green light the high-pitched scream of agony, she was dead before her body hit the ground.

"And now, for you," defenceless though he may have seemed, Harry Potter, who was at that time a wailing baby survived where hundreds of other wizard's so much older than he had not. The love from his mother, the strength of his father and the innocents that surrounded him was something that even the greatest Darkness the world have ever known could not defeat.

The Dark Lord had been defeated, though not forever, yes he would return, but until then, Harry Potter had relinquished the world from that unworthy grasp.

But he was not the only one with a destiny to fulfil, after saving her own world many times to the point where no great evil could ever be conceived or developed she was born into the same world as Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

She was Princess Serenity of the Luna Kingdom, a legend amongst the Wizarding World. And there were people in that city of crystal and silver innocence that polluted and corrupted its heavenly aura. Death Eaters, they were faithful only to the Dark Lord, stealing Serenity from her mother Selene in the dead of night and smuggling her to Earth.

The power of this baby less than six months old would be enough to revive their Lord, but intercepted were they by none other than Albus Dumbledore. Who took the peacefully slumbering child under his cloak and made his way to number four, Privet Drive. There was where Professor McGonagall met him, who was then informed by the only man the Dark Lord had ever feared that James and Lily were dead.

Soon the half giant Hagrid arrived on his motorcycled and gave Harry Potter to Dumbledore who left him in the care of his Aunt and Uncle, with the company of his Cousin, none of whom would ever like, or understand, him because of his 'abnormality'. Harry was a Wizard and would find that out in eleven years when it came time for him to board the Hogwarts Express and learn exactly why he was in the position he was in.

But what of our young heroin Serenity, where would this leave her? The Death Eaters of course were relentless and Serenity was such an obvious name, they couldn't get her back to the Moon Kingdom without it being obvious. They had no choice but to hide her hear on Earth; why not leave her with the Dursleys? Because that would interfere with both her destiny and Harry's so what to do, she had to be protected.

Dumbledore vanished from Privet Drive and reappeared at the hidden palace of Earth, two large blue eyes blinked at him. A small boy about a year and a half old, with raven black hair and bright blue eyes, was picking at the small flowers in the long rows of beds that lined the paths. Then a woman appeared in a silken blue robe came and swept the small boy into her arms, her eyes were the same shade as that of her son but her hair was auburn and ran in wavy curls to the small of her back.

"Dumbledore is something wrong?" she asked in a soft voice, smiling lightly.

"Yes, I must insist that you protect Princess Serenity," Dumbledore commanded bringing out the bundle from within his robes. The sounds of the child awaking called the attention of all three present, Mamoru, for that was the small boys name, was gawking in wonder.

"But why, what is wrong?" the woman inquired.

"The moon has been corrupted by Death Eaters who in turn took Serenity here from her cradle-" but he was interrupted.

"Oh no, is Serene alright?" Darien blinked, worried at his mother's fear and distress but confused in his own because he had no idea what was making her upset.

"Selene is fine and Serenity is here, you must take her, raise her in secret and call her Usagi Tsukino, tell her what you must but she must not be found!" what Dumbledore, the woman and Darien were unaware of was that they were not alone.

Crouching upon the height of one of the high hedges that lined the outside of the palace gardens was a cloaked figure. Some locks of black hair protruded from the bowls of the hood, and a pair of deep purple eyes, almost black flashed in recognition.

"The second child," a voice whispered, a girl's voice, pouring from beneath the cloak, "Usagi Tsukino, feelings are not involved."

Then with a mighty leap the girl jumped from the hedge to right in front of Dumbledore, her cloak swished and swayed with the wind and moving of her movement, but the hood did not move or rise. She snatched the baby from the arms of Dumbledore and made another staggering leap over Dumbledore's head and through the archway entrance.

"Stop!" Dumbledore roared bringing out his wand and aiming a stunning spell at her but she dodged it and ended up on the edge of the ledge beneath which was a direct fall the surface of the Earth but it was a long way down and something no human should ever attempt with some sort of flying equipment, a parachute perhaps?

"This no longer concerns you foolish mortal human," she called over her should before jumping; I said no human should ever attempt and I never said she was human.

They were about to hit the ground, it was coming ever closer, faster and faster and…there was no impact, she and the baby, wailing now, simply drifted through the ground to resurface about a minute later. There was a light tap as the cloaked figure's booted feet came into contact with the ground and she began to run, until she came upon an apartment in a sleeping town.

The figure then split in two, the one holding the baby remained the same, whereas the other began to shrink, until it had become an infant of a year old, the other form, merely a shadow copy laid the two down in a cot and went to bed. After, eight years had passed the shadow form disappeared and became one with its 8-year-old counterpart once more. Usagi, who was now 7, had long blonde hair cascading from two buns upon her head and she had brilliant shining cerulean eyes.

From that day onwards, Usagi grew up thinking that her mother was dead and the only other relative she had was her older sister, her short black haired, deep purple eyes, taller, older sister, Hikage.

And now, our tale may begin.

**tune in 4 more when i post chapter 1**


	2. Seeing the beginning

Two cerulean eyes blinked serenely as the small girl gazed up in wonder at the huge sign above the open iron-gate that read, 'Zoo', in big gold lettering. The blonde haired child turned to a girl who was holding her hand gently and said, "Are we really going to see all the animals Hikage?"

"Yes Usagi," 'Hikage' replied smiling at her 'younger sister' who grinned back and hugged Hikage who only smiled and hugged back. Hikage had coal black hair, short and messy but all heading in one direction, down, not fully straight, but close enough, she also had a strip of long hair down, her, right side of her head, plaited and sealed with a band and two beads. She had deep purple eyes that were nothing like her sisters, in fact, she had nothing in common with Usagi, except their 'blood', Hikage had black hair, plum coloured eyes, was calm, quite and for the most part, an introvert. "Come on," Hikage urged, pulling Usagi's hand a little and the bubbly little girl bounced on the spot.

They had just sat on the way, Usagi constantly looking at the people in the cars that passed heading for the car park. A fancy looking, black car passed and she caught the gaze of an emerald eyed boy with black hair like her 'sisters'. She blinked and watched him, he looked depressed and he seemed to be squashed against the window. She frowned but waved and he waved back, a smile creeping onto his face making her grin.

Hikage looked down at her, frowned herself before following Usagi's line of sight and catching the eyes of the green eyes boy as he went round the bend, she glared, it wasn't hard to miss that description, Harry Potter, the first child. He didn't see her glare or simply brushed it off because he didn't react.

The pair carried on to the ticket area where the lady on duty leaned over and smiled at them in that manner that makes you think your stupid, "Are you lost dears, where's your mummy?"

"Our mummy's up in," but Usagi didn't get to finish when Hikage shushed her.

"Our mother miss, is currently in no state to attend with us, however, we would like to purchase two tickets, one for my sister and one for me," she paused eyeing the woman up, "please."

The scowl that had been plastered to Hikage's face did not vanish and the woman looked thoroughly spooked. She handed over the tickets that she printed form the little machine by the cash register and exchanged it with Hikage for the fee.

"Thank-you nice lady," Usagi chirped and the woman half smiled all the time wearily keeping her eye on Hikage who had turned away and seemed thoroughly un-interested by the whole affair.

The path that followed was beige and covered in gravel and a thin layer of sand and as soon as you were on it you were met by parrots.

"Oh Hikage look," Usagi cried, getting excited, pulling, more like tugging, at her sister's arm, "their all such pretty colours."

"Tell you what Usagi, let's go buy a camera and get some ice-creams, then we can take pictures of the pretty parrots," Hikage suggested and she soon found it hard to follow the movement of her hoping sister. By hoping, I mean it literally; she was jumping up and down like a yo-yo.

"Oh yes," Usagi agreed, "lets!"

So the pair walked to the ice-cream stand, and there he was, the boy with the bright eyes and the dark hair, being bought, rather grudgingly it seemed, a lemon lollypop.

"Hey look Hikage, it's that boy," said boy turned to look at Usagi but turned away quickly when a beefy man shouted at him to hurry up.

"Which boy do you mean Bunny?" Hikage asked looking at her sister.

"The one I saw in the car, he's got really nice green eyes that are shaped like that funny fruit," Usagi chirped and some mothers gave Usagi disdainful looks for being 'rude' as they would put it, Hikage just glared at them. In her opinion those people belonged in this zoo, their where all old buzzards, vultures watching you constantly.

"Oh him, come on Usagi, or we wont be able to see everything in time," Usagi nodded and released Hikage, preferring to walk along beside her in stead. They bought ice-creams, Usagi a lemon pop and Hikage an orange pop, once again the man on duty, he was male this time, gave them funny looks. God, Hikage was eleven and Usagi was ten, it can't be that un-common for girls their age to go around un-parented.

They saw parrots, dolphins, sea-lions, seals, pelicans, flamingos, ducks, rays, little fish in miniature tanks, toucans, strange birds, exotic birds, pheasants and last of all, the reptile house.

"Hikage, I don't like it in here, I don't like the way that green thing is starring at me," Usagi said cringed and hiding behind Hikage's body. She tugged her sister's sleeve and pointed at the South American Iguanas.

"Come on then," Hikage said ushering her sister along, "let's go look at something else." There were a few more fish in their as well, that was odd, what were they, baby piranhas or something?

"Ooh look Hikage, it's a really big snake, let's look at the big one," Usagi cried jumping up and down, Hikage just smiled good-naturedly.

"Alright then, lead the way," Hikage replied, hands in the depths of her jean pockets. So Usagi hurried of to a tank with a sign beside it clearly stating, 'Boa Constrictor, Brazil', Hikage just followed on and came to rest behind the bubbly little blonde bunny.

Hikage looked up when she heard voices that were particularly close, she saw the boy from earlier, again, Harry Potter. He was wit the beefy man, a thin; stick of a woman, a fat boy who was wider than he was tall and another fat boy. Harry Potter grinned half-heartedly, obviously not enjoying the company, Hikage smiled back.

"Make it move," whined Fat Boy who resembled Beef Man substantially greeter than he favoured Stick Woman, she saw Harry roll his eyes. Beef Man rapped the plastic with his beefy knuckles making Usagi move form the vibration and look to the source, Usagi frowned. She was content looking at the sleeping snake, why weren't these people? Why did they have to be mean and wake it up?

"Do it again," ordered Fat Boy, Harry sighed, the other fat boy stood like Fat Boy, eager, repulsively so, Stick Woman craned her neck over their heads to look at other people and Beef Man banged at the material that separated him from a snake that could crush him in an instant.

"This is boring!" moaned Fat Boy and he waddled off, Usagi watched him go and walked off to another tank a few yards from the strange family. Harry remained though, he merely looked at her once before moving his concentration to the snake, it wasn't much but it was enough. Hikage then walked on after her sister and got to her in order to hear her say, "You weren't very nice to that snake."

Beef Man turned red, the two boys were too far away to hear but Stick Woman gasped, "Why you little brat!" he choked through gritted teeth, lunging at Usagi with both hands intended to wrap around the small girl's neck.

Hikage blinked, frowned and in a flash was in front of Usagi Beef Man's wrists gripped in her hands. She hissed, "You even think about doing that again and I'll have you sued for all your worth and I highly doubt that they'll believe you did no such thing since you're a fat over aged man who abuses his own nephew on a regular basis."

"What the-" Beef Man went purple now with rage, but Hikage just brushed it aside, took Usagi's hand tightly in hers and walked off. Usagi sticking her tongue out over her shoulder. Hikage, who would usually turn Usagi's head to face forward and reprimand for doing that sort of behaviour did nothing and kept walking.

"I don't like that man!" Usagi complained but Hikage didn't reply, they simply walked out of the Zoo and went to the bus stop where they caught the bus back to their home.

The pair lived in an apartment their 'deceased' mother and father had left for them, they also had a great deal of money in the bank which allowed them to employ a tutor for home-schooling. Things would get complicated with schools. Hikage did a paper round and various other things, like car washing, taking out the trash etc, to earn them spare cash for outings such as the one to the zoo.

Dinner consisted of micro-waved meals from Tesco and then it was off to bed, Hikage passed Usagi her bear from the floor and then the dark haired girl left the room. The blonde was soon asleep and after a few hours Hikage slipped a black cloak over her shoulders and pulled a hood up over her head. She silently slipped out of the apartment, closing the door and locking it, pocketing the keys and heading outside.

She felt the breeze that swept by her towards the north, she glanced that way and smirked, "You know what Dumbledore, it's time we met properly. Then with a huge leap she jumped right onto the apartment roof and then proceeded to go from roof top to roof top, passing the town, running through countryside, leaping over mashes and ponds heading further and further north, passing more than one town on the way.

The old ruins of a castle, nearly all of it turning to rumble where it had fallen lamely to the ground, suddenly her mind filled with emergencies that she to do, get back to Usagi, what if she woke up, what if someone kidnapped her, so many what ifs, but she just kept walking. She could feel the magic barrier wearing thin; she met with a dark forest, leaping over it, the illusion cleared.

A large pitch, hard to see in the half light of the moon, the darkness shadowing it form view, she could see six hoops, three at each end and stands all around.

A large pond, reflecting the pale light of the moon, glittering and rippling as its surface was disturbed now and then by what lay, or rather, swam, within. A bridge falling across the entrance to a rather wide river that stretched into darkness.

By her, a wooden cabin, lights glinting from the windows and the sounds of large footsteps and the bark of a dog muffled by the huge wooden door. Stone steps led up to aforementioned door, the foundations made of the same material as the steps. A small fence guardian some sort of vegetable patch in the back garden and a pen, it was fair to assume it was for keeping animals in at sometime.

Despite all that she made her way across grass to huge stone steps leading up to a pair of towering, wooden, double doors, like those you see on most old cathedrals. The castle itself was huge, stone built, with many turrets and different roof styles, big and small windows of different sizes and shapes, lights in some but not in the vast majority.

There was a path leading in the same direction as the river but she paid no head to that and simply made her way up the steps to the great doors and tried to open them. To her surprise they opened easily and she walked inside, closing them again because the incoming autumn winds were chilly.

Two doors lay open and light streamed from a huge hall whose roof was bewitched to seem like the sky outside. She stood, leaning against the wall just beside the door and as predicted, "Enter, whoever you are!" called an old, yet booming and commanding voice. The kind of voice that you'd like to have in one's grandfather, witty, amiable and good tempered.

"Nothing much gets past you does it Dumbledore," she said smirking underneath her hood as she came round the corner and began to march up to the teachers table. Some, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick, stood up and pointed their wands at her but it didn't matter, they weren't important.

"Who are you?" he asked, his fingers entwined and resting on the table, his back slightly bent so he was leaning forwards.

"That's not the point!" she replied, "but I'm surprised you don't remember me," Dumbledore just looked confused, Hikage smirked and lowered her hood, it was more for affect than recognition, because in truth he'd never seen her before, only heard the older version of her voice. "Can we talk in private, this matter is one that may be interesting, shall we say, to you," Dumbledore nodded and got up, McGonagall gasped and looked appalled at the headmaster.

"Albus, you can't be serious?" she demanded looking worried.

"Don't worry so Minerva, come," he said beckoning to Hikage who followed wordless but not before giving Professor Quirrell a glare that made him shiver and shrink in his seat.

After ascending several flights of stairs and going past the leaping gargoyle they finally reached Dumbledore's office, he gestured to one of the chairs that surrounded his desk and she sat down, as did he.

"So, what do you want to discuss?" he asked eyeing her warily all the time.

She smiled, "The last time we met Dumbledore, I was in the body of a twenty year-old, I was the one that took Usagi from you," she saw his eyes flash.

"Don't you mean Serenity?" he inquired.

"I never mentioned a girl named Serenity, in fact I don't know any and I have heard that name once and only once before, from you the last time I saw you," Dumbledore nodded several puzzling thoughts running through his brain. Could it be that the 'kidnapper' didn't kidnap Serenity for the Dark Lord, or nay other bad purpose, could it be that this 'child' didn't know that Usagi was really the Princess of the Moon.

"Ahh, so what about Usagi brings you here?" Dumbledore inquired and Hikage smirked.

"You and I both know that she is down to attend Hogwarts, however I am not," Dumbledore frowned, his eyes flashing again, she smirked, "and you don't know where she is and I can sense magic so to answer one of your later questions, that's how I got through your barriers."

"I am sorry, I cannot place you on the list," Dumbledore said.

"Then Usagi wont be coming, because for the last eleven years (Usagi is almost eleven) years of her life she's grown up with me as her sister," Dumbledore nodded but he also interrupted.

"Many of our students come from families where their sibling does not come," Dumbledore explained.

"Like Lily Evans you mean," Dumbledore looked at her, "how you left her son with her sister where he's been abused for the last eleven years, treated like a slave and made to live under stairs," she spat.

"I know perfectly well of Harry's position," Dumbledore said.

"Oh yes," she chuckled, "you've had him under surveillance since you put him there haven't you Dumbledore," his eyes widened, "an old school friend of Lily's I believe; Arabella Fig wasn't it?"

"How do you know?" he inquired.

"Oh Dumbledore, there is so much I know about you and yours but so little you know about me," all the time she was saying this she had been half smiling, half sneering and shaking her head from side to side, a wind began to pick up, a breeze at first till it began to make her hair float and thing sin the room lift.

Then suddenly it cut out and everything slammed back into place and she stood up abruptly glaring at Dumbledore she growled, "Either you let me come or Usagi will never see Hogwarts in her life and if she doesn't full fill her destiny then I have to do what I was ordered," she drew a finger across her neck. "I may not want to but it's my job I'm talking about here."

"I still say no, now go, I trust you can find your way out?" he fumed breathing heavily.

"As you wish but think of her often Dumbledore and what she could have done," with that she swept out of the room leaving the headmaster to contemplate and take out his pensive. Down the stairs she went, past the teachers, out the door, over the forest, by the country side, over the roof tops and soon home.

She sighed, going in the door to find Usagi still sound asleep she climbed in the other side of the double bed, their was a person and a half's space between them but the blonde bunny rolled over and latched onto Hikage's arm.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hikage asked Usagi's sleeping form, looking down sorrowfully at the girl who seemed so peaceful, Hikage sighed gain, your too much trouble and you don't even know it.

**I'm not promising all chapters will be this long, I just wanted to get past that bit, so**


	3. Reported agreement

It was the 24th of June, four years later, It was dark out and very late Usagi was fourteen and Hikage was fifteen now, Usagi's hair was longer and her eyes had gone a shade darker but that mostly all that had changed. Both had excelled in their studies and had already done their GCSE's and were studying A level work.

Currently they were playing chess and Hikage was winning, but not by much, it seemed that Usagi had a knack for the battlefront also, so to speak.

"Check mate Bunny, do you want to play again or order pizza?" Hikage asked calmly leaning back in her chair, there was a reason she was good at such games as chess but that wasn't for Usagi to know and it would spoil the story to tell you now.

"Order pizza," Usagi said merrily, getting and heading for the cordless phone on the wall, Hikage frowned and got up to go to her room which was now separate form Usagi's.

"Just got to check something, be there in a second Bunny!" Hikage informed so as not to disturb her sister as she headed for her room. Stepping inside the dark room she closed the door behind her, flipping the light switch she headed to her desk and pulled a key form her trouser pocket. It fitted neatly into the lock on her bottom draw with ease and simply clicked as she turned it, the draw came free of its hold and she pulled out some old looking parchment, quill and ink.

Usagi didn't know about these supplies, she didn't have to and until Dumbledore agreed to Hikage's terms, she would never need to.

Sitting down she dipped the quill into the ink making the magenta surface ripple and placed the tip to the paper and began to write.

'Dear Albus Dumbledore,

I know of Cedric Diggory's death and the return of the Dark Lord, do not think I am happy, I am no Death Eater. Though poor Harry, to have been made witness to such a thing and so young to; he can now see the Thestrals can he not?

You poor, deluded, fool.

Usagi is fine; we're fine although I doubt you are worried of me.

Don't try and return this message, I'll know what you want to say anyway, I know everything that goes on at Hogwarts, I've known since the day I left. Try and find me and I warn you, you'll be dealing with more than just me and possibly a wan.

Oh yes, before I forget, tell Harry he did superbly in the tournament for me would?

I don't think we need pleasantries…

Hikage'

It was short and threatening in a way but it did its job, the small piece of parchment rolled up evenly and sealed with candle wax, a crescent moon stamped within. She then went back out to Usagi, the letter stowed safely away in her pocket.

Usagi was already eating Pizza and watching her favourite Soap on the little animated box called the T.V. She grabbed a slice and was about to head through the door when Usagi called, "Hikage?"

"Yes Usagi," Hikage replied turning around and leaning against the now closed door.

"Why don't we ever socialize with anyone, we don't seem to have many friends," Usagi asked looking Hikage in the eye having turned the, by now finished, soap off.

"We do socialize and we do have friends Usagi, we just don't seem to see many people who talk to us so don't worry," Hikage explained, she'd never stopped Usagi from socializing, but still.

"But I'm not worried, I'm just confused," Usagi said returned back to the pizza and T.V.

"You know you can talk to me Usagi right?" Hikage asked, Usagi nodded and grinned.

Hikage turned to go when, "Oh-Hikage," the darker turned, "where do you go on your two hour long trips?"

"To see about our future," Usagi grinned and nodded once again, becoming engrossed in the movie she was watching Hikage slipped out and made her journey to Hogwarts, dropped the letter inside the Great Hall on the Head table and vanished again without being seen once.

And so the summer went by and Harry Potter returned to school with the Ministry against him and his protests that the Dark Lord had arisen again falling on deaf ears. He had spent a reasonable time at 12 Grimmauld Place surrounded by the Weasley's, Hermione, Remus, old and new friends, Dumbledore and his God Father, Sirius Black. It was a sort of paradise; these people were the closest he had ever had to a real family, or at least one that loved him if you were going to be picky about the Dursley's.

So the Year went by, Occlumency with Snape, Umbridge, Dumbledore's Army, the Prophecy but probably the changing, the death of Sirius, his God Father.

Traumatized by the thought of never seeing his God-father again Harry was sent into depression, not completely but barely anything could make him laugh anymore, let alone smile. The idea that he'd just watched his God-father slip through his fingers, through the soft, dark, illusive fabric of the veil in the Department of Mysteries.

Bellatrix, still out there and waiting, waiting to get him, along with Lucius Malfoy and all the other Death-Eaters, imprisoned or no, let alone Voldemort.

Anger, regret, hate, horror, all these pent up emotions that Harry could do nothing about, he would come back from the summer holidays depressed and against nearly everything he'd known, knew or would know.

It was now August 5th a bright summer's day although not particularly warm, still, it was a start and a promise of better things to come.

Hikage and Usagi were walking through the park eating ice-cream, Usagi had changed a bit; her once blonde hair now had a constant sheen that gave it a golden effect. It also had lines of white, silver almost, Usagi had freaked out about it when it first happened claiming that she would be 'old before her time' as she so put it. Hikage had told her it was probably just a faze and that it would pass, speaking of Hikage she hadn't changed much, however the constant plait on the right of her face had become magenta.

"Usagi," Hikage started but Usagi interrupted and smiled.

"You need to go again right?" the blonde suggested and smiled warmly at Hikage.

"Usagi I," Hikage said eyes widening and the expression on her face crossing between confusion, anger and hurt.

"When will I be ready enough for you to take me with you?" Usagi asked her eyes shimmering.

"Soon I think," Hikage said then smirked, "I'll see you back home at five."

"Longer than usual," Usagi noted.

"I suppose!" Hikage replied while dashing off, out of the park, out of the town and then to Hogwarts.

When she got there she had to duck back behind a tree when she saw a fairly large man with a great dog walking around the small wooden hut. "Hagrid," Hikage breathed, knowing that this was the half-giant game keeper who also served as 'Care of Magical Creatures' teacher, or as they said here, professor.

He soon vanished out of sight and she made her way to the main school building, the huge castle that cast long shadows at nearly every time of day. It was about three and their was no noise coming from the Great Hall this time around, she'd have to get through the school without help.

She remembered the way to the headmaster's, Albus Dumbledore's, office and was soon standing before the Gargoyle that bared the entrance.

"So back again," an old voice croaked, she didn't even flinch.

"Like I said, 'Nothing much gets past you does it Dumbledore?'" she quoted smirking.

"My answer is still no and will not change," Dumbledore said calling the password tot eh Gargoyle that stepped aside and went up. He didn't say anything but Hikage followed frowning.

"Is that so?" Hikage inquired, and Dumbledore nodded in a clear response to her question.

"Well then, let me remind you of the state of mind of some of your students," she almost hissed, narrowing her eyes but smirking all the time.

"Go ahead," Dumbledore said indicating for her to sit down as he did so himself.

"You're planning on re-instating Remus as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Harry won't want to learn from the man that stopped him from saving his God-Father. He feels let down and he's already lost his God-Father, he is no in an un-stable state of mind," Dumbledore frowned at this information.

"Usagi, who has a destiny of her own that is meant to intertwine with that of Harry's soon, is the complete opposite. Though I must warn you, she is the key to Harry's revival and he's your last chance isn't he Dumbledore?" she smirked when she saw the old man's eyes flicker.

"I know everything about the wizarding world and I don't know how but I know that dormant in Usagi is the knowledge of all wizards put together. Harry needs her, you need her, this world depends on weather you let her in or not, however, those cards are also in my hands. I've laid my terms, I am no Death Eater and bare no mark but that of my birth and rank, so take it or leave it Dumbledore. In light of the current events you must choose wisely," she counselled and Dumbledore sighed taking out a sheet of parchment.

At the head was written, 'New Students' and Hikage smirked, Dumbledore then got out a quill and sighed, "If you put it that way then I suppose I have no choice but to accept."

"Listen Dumbledore, I'm here to protect Usagi and no other reason, Harry Potter is of no use or interest to me," she looked at the paper on which had now been written below the original list of names:-

'Usagi Tsukino,

Hikage Tsukino.'

"It's Tsukiyamino," she said.

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Usagi Tsukino and Hikage Tsukiyamino," Hikage repeated smirking.

"So are you going to tell her you're lying?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, not the whole truth, I was adopted into her family and my name was originally Tsukiyamino but they renamed me, Hikage Tsukino. And you're not going to go against that alibi Dumbledore!" she commanded her lips curling into a smirk.

"What do you want?" he asked, not quite sure what he was getting into by letting this, insane seeming, girl come to Hogwarts.

"To keep my rank and do my job," she replied before turning no her heel and sweeping out of the room. "See you on September 1st Dumbledore!" she called back over her shoulder.

"Hm, I wonder," Dumbledore contemplated.

---Hikage---

A sword clanged in its hold, pinned to a black leather belt at her waist that hung half off her right hip. "You wished to see me your grace," Hikage said placing one arm behind her back and the other over her chest and bowing making her hair fall low over her eyes.

"Yes, I want a full report," a graceful looking woman with long flowing magenta hair and sparkling dark eyes whispered as she sat on her ebony throne.

"Usagi is doing well she will learn fast and has grown to become an extrovert, she will do well at Hogwarts I think," Hikage said without straightening up.

"Rise," the woman said and Hikage did so, "elaborate."

"Dumbledore has given in and we will both be attending Hogwarts this year," Hikage smirked at the pleased and triumphant smile that graced the woman's features.

"I knew he would fall soon, all is going according to plan;" the woman sighed in pleasure, "carry on."

"Usagi has grown to want friends just as you predicted," the woman nodded and Hikage continued, "Harry is in depression so I do believe that they will…hit it off so to speak."

"What do you mean?" the woman inquired.

"Usagi is an extrovert, she enjoys friendship and positivism, she will go out of her way to cheer people up and this will include Harry," Hikage explained.

"Ah, I see," the woman said, "So a relationship may very well form," she concluded.

"Undoubtedly," Hikage confirmed.

"Excellent," the woman cried clapping her hands once, "is there more?"

"Once she's got into his little circle it will be easy to get close to him and stay close, things are going according to your plan my Queen," Hikage said and bowed once more.

"Rise my warrior, you will be rewarded for this and you will report to me in a week," Hikage nodded.

"Yes my Queen," then the black haired youth turned on her heal and strode away from the Queen.

"Odin," she called and a man in his middle ages came running to her.

"Yes Miss," he answered bowing.

"Ready me transportation, I have news to give," the Queen said and smirked; Odin grinned as well and nodded before disappearing through the floor.

---Unknown Destination---

The woman with magenta hair stepped form the black swirling portal to some face to face with another.

"What news of the girl?" the second asked.

"It is going perfectly and no one suspects, not even Dumbledore," the dark eyes woman replied smiling.

"Good, this is excellent news," the second woman replied smiling also and putting slender, long nailed fingers to a mark that graced the magenta haired woman's body. "It won't be long before the war starts and we will be ready," she said, removing her hand.

"Yes and it shall be a glorious victory, but we must be careful, they must not suspect of our true plans," the Queen insisted.

"I know, it will be so easy to get close now and we shall win with the boys help," the second woman said.

"Yes, but now I must go," the dark eyed woman insisted and with a nod form her companion she left.

**Next Chapter:**

_**"Hm, if you say so Captain," he slurred her title so it sounded almost insulting.**_

_**"Remember, I may be younger than you, but here I have a lot of power and currently your life is at my mercy," she threatened, smirking and narrowing her eyes at the same time so she looked almost menacing.**_

_**"So what's your actual name?" he asked.**_

_**"Hikage Tsukiyamino, a well respected name in any Shadow community and I know who you are but I'll give you the pleasure of answering yourself," she said.**_

"I'm flattered really," he said sarcastically, "Sirius Black."


	4. The truth begins

"Captain," a voice cried from her right, Hikage stopped and turned her head to see Odin running in her direction.

"Yes?" she asked blinking a couple of times in the flickering fiery light of the lit torches that lined dark halls.

"Before you go there is something you should know," Odin gasped from having to run.

"Well soldier, what news?" she inquired.

"A couple of months back someone came trough Gate 9, he was wounded," Odin explained.

Hikage's eyes widened for a moment before she smirked, "How was he treated?" she demanded.

"Healed and now resides in on of the darker cells in Locker 3," Odin explained.

"I see," Hikage nodded, "I don't he'll be able to say much for our hospitality will he," she joked but no one laughed, it wasn't meant to be funny anyway.

Odin turned to leave, "Oh, and soldier," he turned back, "why was I not informed of this immediately?" she demanded glaring coldly at him, looking so much more threatening in the half light.

He paled, "Because," he faltered, "the Queen would not allow us to contact you," he stuttered.

"I see, you are dismissed," she said and headed off towards Locker 3, a Locker was a storage corridor, 1-3 were prison cells, used for people who fell through the Gates and such.

The Fortress itself had been Hikage's home for as long as she had been alive, she'd grown up in a strange culture that dealt heavily with Destiny, Fate, Prophecy, Astrology and the Moon especially. The Fortress itself was well hidden and even if you were on the same planet you wouldn't find it, you either had to be a member of a clan or have come through a Gate.

The Gates, 15 in all, where placed at strategic magic hotspots, such as near Hogwarts, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang. One had recently been found by the ministry of Magic and now resided in the Department of Mysteries; that; was Gate 9 and Hikage had a pretty good idea of who had come through.

She strode down the hall, her polished boots clicking and her sword clanking, her armour banged against her shins, thighs, chest and back. Soon she came to stand before the Locker doors, great ebony constructions with brass hinges and handles. She curled her fingers around the handle of the door labelled 3 and opened the right hand of the double doors and stepped inside quickly shutting the door behind her.

She walked to the far end, to the dark cells, looking left and right as she went, there were a few people, a browned woman with long white hair and sunken, solemn grey eyes, a very pale boy that looked to be in his teens, shivering and rocking back and forth.

She stopped, this boy was definitely human, she could smell it, and only a teenager, why was he locked in one of the Fortress cells.

"Hey boy," she called; he looked up, "who are you?"

"Michael Bishop," the boy stuttered but didn't move from his position in the corner.

"How did you get here Michael?" she asked, looking slightly worried.

"Fell, through a veil, thrown in here," his navy eyes looked so dull, they should have been bright, his tawny hair messy and dirty.

"How long have you been here boy?" she inquired.

"I don't know really," he replied, she saw him shiver; "it was June when I fell through."

"You've been here for at least a month," she exclaimed, "Krillin!" she yelled and another man came running, with blonde hair and black eyes. "Code 29, him," she jabbed her finger over her shoulder at Michael who had gotten up and padded over to the door.

"Yes Captain," Krillin said bowing as Hikage began once more to head towards the Dark cells.

There was only one occupant, his head was hung low and long, dark black hair fell over his eyes so the colour was masked. "Who are you," a gruff voice that sounded as though it had not been used in a while growled.

"Really, since your life is in my hands I doubt you should talk to me like that," she smirked and crossed her arms.

He looked up and glared at her, but she could see the slight shock in his eyes, his eyes weren't as sunken as the woman's she'd past but sunken all the same. A dark brown hue that had become rusty in his years, "Once again, who are you."

"I," she stood up properly, "am the Captain of the guard of the Fortress of the Hikage no Tsuki," she explained.

He raised an eyebrow, "Nothing special then," his eyes flashed.

She smirked and took some keys from her belt and unlocked his door, stepping in and closing it behind her. "I can tell you haven't taken kindly to our," she coughed, "hospitality."

"Yours or was it procedure I went through?" the man asked as she crouched in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Well someone must have taken a liking to you," she took his chin in her hand and he couldn't stop her, his hands having been chained behind his back, "if you were healed."

"Hm, if you say so Captain," he slurred her title so it sounded almost insulting.

"Remember, I may be younger than you, but here I have a lot of power and currently your life is at my mercy," she threatened, smirking and narrowing her eyes at the same time so she looked almost menacing.

"So what's your actual name?" he asked.

"Hikage Tsukiyamino, a well respected name in any Shadow community and I know who you are but I'll give you the pleasure of answering yourself," she said.

"I'm flattered really," he said sarcastically, "Sirius Black."

"Yes," she smiled, "the one who fell through Gate 19 that is now in the heart of the Ministry of Magic, it's just begging for an attack but the Ministry is not yet our target."

"Should you really be telling me your plans?" Sirius asked.

"Why shouldn't I, you're not going anywhere for a long time," she said smirking.

"I could break out perhaps," Sirius suggest but Hikage only shook her head.

"First you'd have to get through the tunnels then find out which Gate is which it's not left to right you know and then you'd have to find out how to work it and, oh well, you don't need to know," she sighed and stretched.

"By the way, what side are you on?" he asked as she locked his cell door again.

"That was too bold Black," she smirked before sneering at him, "and now you can't protect little Harry can you."

"Don't you dare touch him," he bolted up and strained against his bonds with all his might.

"Settled down Black, you want to live don't you," she called over her shoulder as she made to leave.

---Usagi---

The blonde sighed Hikage was late, but surely she had good reason, she wasn't usually gone this long. Suddenly the key turned in the lock and the black hair girl came in, in a black top and trousers. "Hikage," Usagi cried pouncing on weary teen.

"Hey Usagi," she hugged the blonde back, "sorry I'm so late and I have great news."

"You mean it?" Usagi grinned, "What is it?"

"We are going to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 1st of September," Hikage said and Usagi laughed.

"A magic school, that's funny," she said.

"I'm being serious Usagi, it exists," Hikage said.

"But magic doesn't exist," Usagi said.

"Don't you believe in magic Usagi? You believe in the Moon, the feeling that draws you to it, don't you? The same feeling that pulls on both of us?" Hikage inquired.

"Yes," Usagi said un-certainly, she grinned, "so you mean I'm going to learn how to pull rabbits out of hats."

Hikage snorted and Usagi put out, "not quite, but you will learn about magical plants, how they perceive muggles, interact with magical beings and many other things."

"I see," Usagi looked puzzled, "but what's a muggle?"

"Wizard terminology for non magical people, mud-blood is a high insult to someone who isn't a pure blood, basically hasn't got fully Wizarding blood. Then there is a squib; born into a magical family but can't do magic, giants, werewolves, centaurs," that kind of thing.

"Wow!" Usagi cried.

"But Usagi, there is some things you must understand," Usagi looked concerned at the serious look on Hikage's face.

"Remember the boy we saw five years ago, at the zoo, with black hair and bright green eyes walking around with the fat family and stick woman?" Hikage asked.

"Yes," Usagi nodded.

"He is Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the boy who defeated the Darkest man of all time, Lord Voldemort who killed muggles and wizards alike and killed Harry's parents." The two then went and sat down, "Harry's God-father is called Sirius Black-"

"You mean the guy in the papers? The murderer?" Usagi demanded.

"Yes he was in the paper and to cut a long story short, he was innocent and has recently fallen through a veil I the Department of Mysteries in the ministry of Magic," Hikage explained, suddenly Usagi looked hurt.

"Hikage, how do you know all of this," her voice sounded betrayed and Hikage hung her head, unable to look at Usagi.

"I've been monitoring what's been going on since we were eleven, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, would not let us attend but he will now. You have to understand I couldn't tell you Usagi, you were young and I didn't want to disappoint you," Hikage explained and Usagi nodded.

"I understand," she said nodding.

"Now about you and me," Usagi looked confused, "I'm not related to you," Usagi gasped, "I was adopted into your family; my true name is Hikage Tsukiyamino, please don't be hurt Usagi."

"No," she stopped gasped and her eyes glazed over, "don't leave me," and then Hikage found herself suddenly with the rabbit latched onto her waist.

"I won't," she said smiling lightly and patting her head awkwardly and whispered under her breath, "not yet anyway."

The next day the pair was up bright and early for reasons still unknown to Usagi. "Hey Usagi," Hikage called and Usagi walked over to her.

"Yeh," she replied casually.

"Remember I told you about Peter Pettigrew?" 

"Yes," Usagi replied warily.

"How do you feel about delivering him straight to the Ministry?" Hikage asked, cracking her knuckles and grinning almost sadistically.

"That would be great except for one thing," Hikage nodded, "how do we find him?" Usagi asked.

"That my dear is where I come in," Hikage said smirking and leading the blonde outside.

"The first exercise," Hikage said when they were both no the disserted pavement that lined the tarmac crusted road, "to keep up with me."

With that Hikage took off at a sprint down the road, "Hey wait Hikage," Usagi cried giving chase, "this isn't fair!" Hikage was at last a mile ahead and Usagi was finding it hard to keep going let alone catch up, she took in unsteady gulps of air. She was about to give up and collapse when something seemed to click inside her, for a moment everything felt like nothing. Her aching limbs replenished their energy and when she blinked her eyes open this exercise seemed too easy.

She easily caught up with Hikage and surpassed her causing the black haired one to smirk, "It is as my Queen said, she does have power," Usagi was too far away to hear this.

"Exercise two," Usagi called over her shoulder golden blonde hair wiping around her and cerulean eyes twinkling with amusement, "Keep up with me!"

"Gladly," Hikage said while easily catching up and effectively keeping pace with Usagi who pouted.

Suddenly Hikage stopped, consequently, so did Usagi who turned to look at Hikage with a bemused expression no her face. "What's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"We can't go any further," Usagi's eyes widened, "there is dark magic ahead, try and sense it Usagi, put your soul to your senses."

Usagi shook her head, "I can't do it."

"Keep trying," Hikage insisted, "we aren't leaving until you do!"

Usagi shut her eyes and concentrated hard on what she could hear and feel, the wind was blowing form the south, smooth and peaceful with slightly salty taste. The sounds of the wind flowing through the trees like gentle breathing making them ruffle their leaves in protest. The calm and serenity of the moment was clouded though she could almost touch another aura darker than the current scene. Small yet constant it crept through her senses, body and mind until she had to open her eyes, she didn't want to feel anymore of the pain and evil that came with that aura.

She looked at Hikage who had her gaze transfixed on where she'd felt the aura coming from, "Are you ready Usagi?" she asked.

"Ready, ready for what Hikage?" Usagi asked.

"To start tracking Pettigrew of course," she replied and for a moment Usagi looked lost before nodded resolutely.

"Absolutely, I'm ready when you are!" Usagi confirmed.

The two then made their way swiftly towards the aura, Hikage seemed unaffected but Usagi was all too wary of the change in temperature. The numbing cold that seemed to hold her in an icy grip and the feeling of eyes constantly on her back.

"Hikage, I'm not so sure," Usagi called.

At firs tit seemed as though Hikage had ignored her but, "It's too late to turn back now Usagi, the Dark Lord has seen us and if we turn back now then something bad will happen I just know it."

"Voldemort," Usagi whispered, the name falling from her lips like water going over the edge of rocks to crash down once more.

---The Dark Lord---

Red slits of eyes flashed like the flames that lit the otherwise dark hall in which his throne was situated. His black cloak hid him well but the hood was down and his pearly white face therefore illuminated.

"Who is this?" he demanded as he glared at the image of a black haired girl followed by a blonde heading towards where his Death Eaters were waiting with Pettigrew.

"We have reason to believe that that is Princes Serenity of the Lunar kingdom my Lord," a servant, loyal only to him answered.

"I did not ask you," he turned his head slowly to glare at the Death Eater who seemed to shiver under the intense gaze of something so unnatural.

"But still," he turned his head once more to stare eerily at the image before him, "Lunar magic is strong, yet who is the other, I sense great power form them both yet one is dark."

"We do not know my Lord," the same servant said bowing and the Dark lord nodded, sneering at the image.

---Hikage and Usagi---

The two had stopped now, they could see the twenty odd black cloak clad figures that stood miraculously still in front of two houses between which had a small gap between them, numbers 11 and 13, no 12 in site.

"Hikage, why are they here?" Usagi whispered.

"Concentrate on Pettigrew Usagi; remember he is an Animagus," Hikage chided.

Usagi shrank back and whispered to herself, "Why won't she answer me?"

"Soon we will attack," announced a shrill squeaky voice as a small, mousy haired man with a pointy nose stepped out in the front of the band of dark wizards.

"That's him?" Usagi hissed.

"Yes," Hikage said, "on three, we attack."

"But how, what can we attack with?" Usagi pleaded.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you," Hikage promised, "one, two," she paused, "three."

Not wanting to be left alone Usagi charged after Hikage and the two ran towards the bunch of dark wizards. The two back rows turned pulling long, thin, spindles of wood and pointed them menacingly at the pair. Usagi found herself left to dodge firing bolts of light, red, green, blue as Hikage flipped over the Death Eater's heads and came crashing down with a opal handled blade that had appeared from no where.

Usagi screamed when she felt herself grabbed around the waist form behind and an uncontrollable wave of terror swept through her entire body. Crackling like electricity through her nerves crashing upon her like waves upon the shore. A golden crescent moon glowed on her forehead briefly before receding into darkness.

Usagi was overwhelmed by the power the exploded form inside her and sent the Death Eater grasping her reeling backwards to crash into a building, banging his head and falling unconscious.

A golden ring of power radiated from her throwing all in a 1 mile radius crashing to the ground. Hikage, caught in mid fall was swept up and thrown aside. "What the?" she gasped starring in wonder at the luminescent Usagi, "USAGI!" she yelled.

Suddenly the light dulled somewhat ad became a placid silver before receding completely and Hikage watched in wonder as Usagi fell to her knees and collapsed on to the ground face down.

Hikage scrambled anxiously to her feet running to the fallen girl and picking her up hoisting her onto her back and looking at the lolling head that rested peacefully on her shoulder.

"I wonder about you, you know," Hikage whispered before striding over to Pettigrew who was beginning to stir. He cracked on eye open and looked up at her, his face showing his fear before smirking and Hikage sensed the build up of power that meant he was about to transform.

"Not likely," she hissed before a small ball of pulsating dark energy appeared in the palm of her hand. She smirked menacingly before blowing it lightly towards his twitching figure, he stiffened like a board; consequently the only thing moving was his eyes and nose as he took great intakes of breath.

"You're coming with me!" she said, hoisting Usagi up a bit more and grabbing Pettigrew by the collar she jumped over the roof tops of the dark alley. So much time had passed since that morning, it had gone from mid-day to nine and it was icy cold at this time of the year.

Usagi groaned from her perch on Hikage's back and her closed eyes contorted but she did not wake up. Pettigrew was moaning at his uncomfortable position and the cold wind that bit him like a dog.

"Quit complaining, will be arriving soon," she saw Pettigrew's eyes widen as they passed over Diagon Alley and into a dusky alleyway with an old telephone box, dented slightly and rusty in placed, the red paintwork chipped.

He tried to thrash or transform; anything to get away from the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Hikage kicked him as they landed and dragged him through the dirt to the red confinement; she wrenched open the door and roughly shoved Peter inside who whimpered pitifully.

Hikage smirked, "Toodles," she said and kicked the door shirt, smirking and waving nonchalantly as the telephone box descended taking Pettigrew, who was glaring at her, with it.

**Well that's all for now, next time :-**

**"So?" Hikage inquired.**

**"11 inches silver birch with hair of unicorn and Pegasus," Usagi recited.**

**Hikage nodded, "Well, we have packing to do and sleeping before we head off to Hogwarts tomorrow, so let's go."**

**"I thought school didn't start till September 1st," Usagi commented as they made their way out o Diagon Alley.**

**"It doesn't but bearing in mind we've missed five years of school already I think a couple of extra days early wont hurt," Hikage sighed, exasperated and exhausted from the days events.**

**"Okay," Usagi replied and followed Hikage reluctantly towards a row of yellow, black and white decorated, typical London taxis.**


	5. Pick me choose me

It was the twenty-eighth of August and Usagi and Hikage had just entered Diagon Alley, Usagi was amazed at all the people in robes. She didn't seem to remember anything about her power surge on the night they had captured Pettigrew which wasn't long ago. It was still to be reported in 'The Daily Prophet'.

"Wow, where are we going first Hikage?" Usagi said walking forwards a bit ahead of Hikage and starring in wonder.

"First, Gringotts bank," Hikage commented striding towards a tall building with wizards pouring in and out of it.

They exchange muggle money, all they had to be precise, into Wizarding money; they ended up with five thousand galleons, 1 thousand sickles and a couple of hundred knuts.

"Right, off we go," Hikage said after setting up an account, receiving a golden key and leaving with Usagi in tow.

Usagi was intrigued by all the wizarding shops lingering in every shop to look at all the items in detail. When they had gone to the book store, to Hikage's great annoyance, she had been forced to traipse round every isle on all of the floors to examine every book in the place. Eventually she had to literally drag Usagi out before they went up to the third floor, Usagi protested but eventually gave in when she saw they were heading towards a wizard version of a pet shop.

By the time Hikage arrived Usagi had a black cat on her head with a golden crescent moon on it's forehead between a pair of unnaturally brown eyes. It looked up as Hikage came in and Usagi looked up enthusiastically and waved, "Hikage look, it likes me," she declared indicating the cat on her head.

"Oh please can we have her?" Usagi begged, clasping her hands.

Hikage sneered and walked up to her without responding, grabbing the cat by the scruff of the neck, "Oi, Miss," Hikage called at the lady behind the counter who turned and glared at her over her spectacles.

"Yes," she croaked like a muggle librarian.

"Have you ever seen this cat before in your life?" Hikage questioned looked sternly back at the woman while Usagi looked between her, the saleswoman and the cat that was clawing furiously at Hikage's hand to no avail.

"No," the lady croaked again turning and stalking off into the back of the shop.

"Usagi, go look over there," Hikage ordered and Usagi was about to protest when Hikage narrowed her eyes, "Now!"

"Okay, don't get stressy," Usagi said reluctantly, trooping over to a bunch of hooting owls in cages.

"As for you," Hikage hissed angrily at the cat, "why are you here?" The cat just meowed innocently, "Oh don't play the fool with me Luna, I've seen you before and I don't want you coming anywhere near Usagi you here me!"

"Why?" Luna questioned in her cat voice.

"That is none of your concern now I want you and Artemis back where you came from and staying out of Usagi's and my affairs, got it?" Hikage demanded shaking Luna slightly.

Luna hissed before Hikage dropped her to the floor roughly and kicked her out of the shop, she watched as the white cat that was Artemis jumped down form a stack of boxes and followed Luna.

Hikage glared after them, "It's a good thing the Mistress warned me of their possible interference, she said they may reveal our plan and that would not be good!"

Hikage then turned and strode over to Usagi who was petting a tawny owl with beige, tan, brown and oaken feathers, even Hikage had to admit, he was quiet a hansom owl, as far as owl's go.

"Hikage, can we have him?" Usagi asked beaming at Hikage who rolled her eyes and turned to the saleswoman who had mysteriously re-appeared.

"How much is this one?" she called, jabbing her thumb at the owl that Usagi was currently ogling at.

"Two Galleons," the woman huffed; handing the money to Usagi Hikage shoved the cage into her hands and pushed her lightly towards the counter which she happily bounced over to.

Hikage however was more interested in two bars nailed to the ceiling form which hung many sleeping bats. There was one however that caught her eyes the most, its wings looked like leather and although it was daytime, the bat was awake, its wings spread.

She could see a pair of glistening fangs protruding form its thin lips, a ring of purple fur hung around its neck, fluffy and soft looking. Its little clawed feet seemed to cling to the bar with a determination Hikage had never seen a bat possess. She clicked her tongue making it turn its head and its long ears perk, she held up her index finger and it flew onto it, settling upside down and closing its wings contentedly.

"I'll have this one I think," she said striding up to the counter, paying a galleon and heading out with the bat hanging form her bag and Usagi clasping her owl cage tightly.

The curious pair stopped before a shop labelled Ollivanders, "This is the last stop on our tour," Hikage announced.

"Wow, a wand makers, those are those little wooden sticks right?" Usagi asked, Hikage nodded and the two headed inside.

There was nobody there and Usagi gave and considerable start when an old man appeared out of nowhere and said, "Good day ladies."

"Ah, where did you some from?" Usagi demanded making Hikage raise and eyebrow.

"We'd like some wands Mr Ollivander," Hikage said and Usagi stopped blabbering as the old man came up to Hikage with a role of tape.

"Can you please," he started but didn't get to finish.

"I don't have time to waste old man," she said as her eyes took on a glassy stair, her arm seemed to rise as if attached to a string like a puppet. Her palm spread, fingers lengthening outwards till the muscles where pulled tight. Mr Ollivander stare din shock and wonder as a box began to shake violently before sliding out gently from underneath the rest of its fellows and shooting towards Hikage.

Mr Ollivander and Usagi were sure it would crash right into her, but then her eyes cleared and the box dropped neatly into her hands.

"Amazing," he said gawping in wonder.

"Not really," Hikage said opening the box and taking the ebony wood gently into her hands, "12 inches, ebony, with marrow of bat bone, am I right?" she asked turning to look at the extremely shocked Mr Ollivander.

"Yes," he said taking a quick glance at the wand and then back at her.

She smirked and tapped her wrist sending a jet or purple and black sparks spinning round her before fading away gently.

"Now it's your turn miss," he said turning to Usagi, "unless you want to pull a stunt as well?"

"I think I'll let you deal with it thank you," she said smiling and Hikage scowled.

"I'll be outside," she said and walked out leaving the money for the wand she had and the one she knew Usagi would eventually get on the stool by the door. She cringed slightly when bang followed bang as vases smashed, boxes fell off shelves, stools topples an tables broke until finally the blonde emerged, eyes bright and hair in a slight mess from her 'adventure'.

"So?" Hikage inquired.

"11 inches silver birch with hair of unicorn and Pegasus," Usagi recited.

Hikage nodded, "Well, we have packing to do and sleeping before we head off to Hogwarts tomorrow, so let's go."

"I thought school didn't start till September 1st," Usagi commented as they made their way out o Diagon Alley.

"It doesn't but bearing in mind we've missed five years of school already I think a couple of extra days early wont hurt," Hikage sighed, exasperated and exhausted from the days events.

"Okay," Usagi replied and followed Hikage reluctantly towards a row of yellow, black and white decorated, typical London taxis.

---29th August---

They'd packed their things, they were at King's Cross station and Usagi was looking around wildly, wondering how to get onto the non-existent, platform 9 and 3/4. "Where is the train Hikage? Is it another one of those funny barrier things, like the one in London?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, now come on," Hikage directed making for the break between platforms 9 and 10, she lent against the wall sighing. "Come on Usagi; let's take a breath minute, chat?" Hikage suggested raising an eyebrow, Usagi nodded, pulling up her trolley and leaning next to Hikage.

Well, she would have leaned had she not fallen right through a brick wall, stumbled sideways as her trolley wheeled in after her and sailed right past her. It stopped a few feet away and Usagi looked up angrily at Hikage who waltzed through with her trolley smirking.

"That wasn't nice," Usagi pointed out.

"No, but you have to admit it was funny," Hikage admitted as she snatched her trunk and almost dragged it onto the train, as did Usagi. Usagi had to go back out to grab Chiba, for that was the name of her owl, whereas Shadow, Hikage's bat simply flew in after her.

"Hey Hikage," the darker one turned to look at Usagi, "I thought bats weren't allowed?"

"We'll see; cards?" Hikage suggested producing a deck of exploding snap cards from seemingly nowhere. It gave Usagi one of the frights of her life when they exploded in the middle of a game of Cheat.

---Hogwarts---

When Usagi and Hikage stepped off the train, trailing their trunks behind them they were met by the giant figure of Hagrid, with his swinging lantern.

"Follow me, the pair of you," he said in his fragmented way, Usagi grinned and followed him cheerily; Hikage grinned and walked behind them.

"My name's Usagi," the blonde announced brightly as Hagrid placed both their trunks and Chiba in a small boat.

"I'm Hagrid," he grinned, "Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," as Hagrid said this he himself clambered into another small boat and indicated for the pair to get into a third.

"Wow, do you enjoy it?" Usagi asked brightly looking at Hagrid as the boats started to drift leisurely towards the huge castle, it was already dark and the moon reflected beautifully in the water.

"Very much," Hagrid answered.

As they passed over the part of the great lake on which the reflection of the moon wobbled like jelly on the surface of the disturbed water, Usagi looked over into the dark depths. She gasped, what she saw was not her reflection at all, but a golden haired women, hair done the same as she, but the woman wore a jewelled tiara and gold earrings. Bright eyes, soft cheeks that she felt she could almost touch, pale skin, perfect, un-marked by any cuts, bruises or nay other such stain.

She wore a white dress, with no sleeves or straps, golden rings with holes in the centres lined the top rim, in the centre front of which was a golden crescent moon. The dress was tight to her waist, the faint outline of a pearly ribbon around her waist. The skirt of the dress flowing gently downwards; the bottom of which, she could not see.

The reflection smiled and Usagi blinked, however as she did the mysterious woman was replaced by an ordinary, blonde haired Usagi, cloaked in coal black robes. Usagi didn't mention the incident to Hikage but Usagi didn't realise that Hikage had seen it and her eyes had narrowed, some was wrong.

Soon they reached the castle; Hagrid left them at the top of the stairs where they were greeted by Professor McGonagall who gave Hikage a very sour look. Leading them inside to the entrance hall, Usagi was greeted by Professor Dumbledore while Hikage did not move, just turned to look at McGonagall.

"You don't trust me do you?" she asked smiling unnervingly.

McGonagall did not look at her but did her the courtesy of an answer, "How can I?"

"I don't know, isn't that a question only you can answer," Hikage said and McGonagall looked at her. What she saw was not an arrogant teenager as she thought this child would have been but something she could not describe. There was a dark aura about her, that was unmistakable, but something else that she could not determine. The pair was then showed to a room on the first floor where they were to spend the couple of nights until they were sorted.

---The next Day---

Both Usagi and Hikage were excelling beyond expectations in all the tests that they took, Usagi had excelled like Dumbledore had expected nut he hadn't realised that Hikage would do the same, it was slightly un-nerving.

---September 1st---

The students filed into the great hall, and onto their designated house tables, the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's chatting merrily. The Slytherin's were all grinning and smirking with malice, some hissing in lowered tones, yet Gryffindor, which was usually the loudest, merriest table, was strangely subdued. The elder ones talked idly and quietly like always, the youngest three years all conversion about what they did over summer, V years relaxed and calm, most of them not saying a word. But the class that was now in VI year didn't say anything at all, its main centre hadn't said a word all summer and its two best friends wouldn't talk either.

Dumbledore called for silence and then the great double doors opened once again and Professor McGonagall, accompanied by a line of trailing I years, entered. But for once, there was something different, two taller girls, one with blonde hair and blue eyes, the other with black hair, one purple streak and purple eyes.

"Hikage," Usagi whispered tapping Hikage on the shoulder, "why are they all looking at us?"

"Well we're not first years by looks or by practice, this isn't normal you know," Hikage explained to Usagi nodded excepting the explanation.

Gradually all the first years were sorted, "Tsukino, Usagi."

Usagi hesitated momentarily but stepped forwards when Hikage pinched her in the back.

It had barely touched her head when the Hat screamed, 'Gryffindor'.

"Tsukiyamino, Hikage," the black haired girl stepped up to the stool and sat down, crossing her arms and legs and waiting patiently for McGonagall to put the hat on her head. It slipped down over her eyes and as expected the voice came within her head.

'I think it's plain where to put you.'

'Now where would that be?'

'Gryffindor or Slytherin.'

'Let me, Gryffindor for my orders and Slytherin for my personality,' the hat made an agreeing sound.

'Well, I think I'll go in Slytherin thanks.'

'No just wait a minute; you're not the one to choose-'

'I said; I'll be in Slytherin.'

"Slytherin!" the hat called and Hikage got up and headed towards the table, she winked at Usagi who looked at her oddly.

She found an empty chair and sank into it, crossing her legs and arms and proceeding to half-listen idly to Dumbledore's speech.

She looked around her; there was a rather ugly, big girl that seemed to be flirting with a blonde haired boy whom, by the look of things, did not seem to be enjoying it at all. Sitting on the boy's other side were two beefy, stupid looking boys, they kept glancing at the boy, what were they, gay?

The boy sneered as the girl batted her eyelashes at him and the scene made Hikage sick, "You know what," all four looked at her, "if you keep batting your eyes his way he may end up traumatized and in a mental hospital."

"Shut up you looser," the girl sneered, "what would you know you ugly little runt?"

"Well if that's how you want to put it," Hikage smirked, "then maybe you should practice what you preach seeing as you're an over-weight, self-absorbed, freaky little miss attention seeker."

The girl burst into tears and ran off towards the doors, the boy watched her go and then turned to look at Hikage.

"What the hell is your problem?" he growled.

She raised an eyebrow, "My problem? Well, my problem; is having to look at people like her every day of my life, trash really, pathetic little weaklings who can't take the truth."

She then turned to look at Dumbledore; he was glaring at her, not obviously of course, but still she could see it a mile off.

---Gryffindor table---

Usagi had gone to sit in an empty seat by a bushy brunette with dark brown eyes who was talking quietly to a red haired boy with blue eyes and freckles.

"Hello, may I join you?" Usagi asked politely, the girl looked up at her and smiled.

"Sure, I'm Hermione Granger by the way, it's nice to meat you," replied the brunette holding out her hand enthusiastically.

"Usagi," the blonde shook Hermione's hand vigorously before turning to Ron.

"Ron Weasley," he announced shaking Usagi's hand and then she turned to Harry, who hadn't looked up throughout the whole affair.

Seamus then leaned over and called, "You might wanna leave him alone miss!"

Usagi reached out and lifted his chin with her hand, his eyes widened but he didn't say anything, "Cheer up, it might never happen," she said, smiled brightly and sat down, digging into her meal.

Hermione smiled and Ron grinned when the saw Harry's features relax slightly, he proceeded to sneak subtle glances at Usagi all through dinner.

However, he was noticed, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Usagi, Harry was in her hands now.

**Eh voila, plz R&R even though this story completely sucks! ;-;**


	6. Taking the breath away

Usagi walked down to breakfast in good spirits, tired but good, she'd spent half the night chatting amiably with Hermione; the two not chucking it until twelve was long gone. She'd awoken early and, finding herself unable to be claimed once more by delectable sleep, had set her mind on heading to breakfast. Changing quickly, slipping on a pair of jeans and a light t-shirt under her school robes she descended through the empty common room, silent but for the sound of the dying fire in the grate.

She smiled and pushed open the Portrait Door and climbed out, closing it slowly and smiling at the Fat Lady who nodded in half-conscious acknowledgment. Continuing down the halls she ducked behind a rusty, clinking old suit of armour baring a great silver sword to avoid Peeves who floated about menacingly for a few minutes before drifting off in the opposite directing leaving Usagi's path free.

Son she descended into the Great Hall and moved towards the Gryffindor table, she saw some of the VII years about and a few eager I and II formers, apart form that there was but one other figure at that next to empty table. Most of the Slytherins were up and hissing in their usual way that always gave the impression that they had something to hide.

The messy black hair that stuck up at the back, the crooked glasses that constantly fell down a curved nose only to be pushed up once more by slender fingers, piercing emeralds watching them with empty annoyance. "Good morning," she said softly, he jumped slightly, by that Usagi saw he shoulders move slightly but it hardly made any difference.

He turned and his locked eyes caught hers for a moment before he turned absently back to his plate of food, not that he appeared to intend to eat it.

"You're Harry Potter, I hear you're on the Quidditch team, is it a good game?" she asked sitting in the chair to his right.

"Leave me alone," was his reply, stone cold, just like he looked.

Usagi face pictured her sadness and pity but her voice and actions showed her determination, "Why?"

"Because I said so," he barked.

"What if I said no?" he turned to look at her, glaring, "Don't give me that look mister, I don't think you have reason enough to justify your moping."

"Who gave you the right to talk to me like that, you have no idea what I've been through," he growled, he didn't notice Dumbledore, who had been sitting quietly since the beginning of this fiasco, the old man's eyes twinkled and a small smile threatened his lips behind his beard.

"Well I would if you'd just tell me!" she retaliated, not willing to back down.

"Why should I, you wouldn't understand!" Harry retorted standing up abruptly but grabbing the back of is chair before it fell to the floor.

"Why wouldn't I," he paused, unable to answer her, "you asked who gave me the right to talk to you, well I'll you, me, don't judge people before you know them Harry, you loose more people that way." With that said she stood herself, glared at him before storming out of the Great Hall, blonde hair streaming behind her gently.

After much hasty deliberation Harry ran after her, the Slytherins who had gone silent to watch had returned to what they wee talking about, mostly how to help the Dark Lord and kill Potter anyway.

"Usagi wait!" he called after the retreating girl, finally catching up to her and grabbing her wrist, turning her to face him.

"Let go of me," she commanded, trying in vain to pull away from his strong grip.

"No please," he looked at her with pleading eyes and she stopped, what was it about this girl that made him want to tell her. "I killed my God-father it was my fault, I shouldn't be here I…" he turned his head away in, what; shame?

"You are so selfish!" she declared, wrenching her wrist from his grip, "it's not your fault, it can't be and yet you see fit to sit there and mope, I may not know you well enough yet to pass ultimate judgement Harry Potter, but, I do now that the pain your causing your friends isn't right. You should try cleaning your glasses Harry maybe then you could see past your own nose," with that final comment she stormed off in the direction of Transfiguration.

"Fiery little spitfire isn't she?" came a sly voice; Harry whipped round to come face to face, for the first time, with Hikage.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough Potter, but until we meet again I bid you farewell," replied she before striding down a corridor to his right. Harry shook his head and headed for Transfiguration with the Slytherins.

"Well done to those select few who have managed to make it to this level of Transfiguration, now, as you understand it is not an easy task to complete this class to the standard of which you are each expected," explained Professor McGonagall who diligently round at all the students.

A loud yawn made her spin round to look at the culprit who smirked back, her eyes narrowed behind her glasses and one eyebrow was raised in response, "What?" slurred Draco Malfoy smirking comfortably.

"Five points from Slytherin for your cheek," McGonagall snapped and proceeded to hand out hamster which they would be shown how to turn into rabbits. McGonagall finally finished explaining and they had copied the notes off the bored, 5 minutes into practice Hermione laid her wand down triumphantly. She smiled around at her peers admiring those that weren't doing the wand and wrist movement correctly, those who just seemed to set their hamster on fire, Neville, or zoom across the room, Seamus, those who had already finished and those…

Hermione faltered mid thought as she looked at Hikage who was leaning back on two legs of the chair, her wand at the front of her desk and a brown rabbit with a blackish hue sitting obediently in front of her. Looking from the rabbit to the girl's face she was met by a cocky smirk that was obviously intended to mock her. Hermione felt her face grow hot and hoped it wasn't too noticeable, she frowned and looked away from Hikage, it was first time lucky, no one was better than she.

Hikage however continued to stare at the brunette in a contemplative manor until the brown eyes girl looked up from unease once more meeting a pair of identical magenta orbs. Hermione narrowed her eyes, she saw Hikage blink casually, shrug her shoulders and shake her head gently before turning her attention to McGonagall who once more began to talk.

"I see we will have to practice the wrist movement again, Miss Granger may you please read the next chapter of your text book as for the," she stopped, interrupted by a cough.

She looked to the culprit, Hikage, who merely smiled at her and raised an eyebrow she looked amused at the indignant look the older woman was sending, so obviously, her way. "And you also Miss Tsukiyamino," she ground through clenched teeth, Hikage unfolded her crossed her arms and sent a lazy thumbs up McGonagall's way. The lady went red before hastily returning to her tutorage of the rest of the class or 'incompetent mortal ignorant fools' as Hikage would so nicely put it.

Anyway, it was a single period of Transfiguration and therefore son ended; they had a double period of Defence against the Dark Arts next. Ron, Hermione and Harry were all making their way there, as a trio of course.

"That was so hard, I think I should just drop it right here and now!" exclaimed Ron whose fiery red hair contrasted well with his flaming temper.

"Really Ron, you make such small things out to be so complicated, you just haven't got the wrist movement yet," Hermione explained, her curls bouncing as she gave Ron a sceptical look.

"Just because you sit reading all summer," he retorted sticking his nose in the air, Hermione sighed and shook her head at Ron's tempestuous behaviour.

"What about you Harry?" Hermione asked looked at the black haired boy who was taller than her but not by too much.

"Oh good, yeh, just great," Harry said absentmindedly his eyes starring straight ahead of him; Hermione exchanged a worried look with Ron.

Then Ron followed Harry's line of vision to see the form of on Usagi Tsukino, the blonde haired rabbit who was walking a way off in front of them talking to Seamus and Dean, who both appeared to be flirting openly with her.

"Look Hermione," he commanded, nudging the brunette in Usagi's direction, Hermione smiled in realisation then she grinned at Ron.

"Did you know Ron," the red head looked quizzically at Hermione, obviously he didn't know, "there's a rumour going round that Usagi fancies Dean. Ron looked at her, raising an eyebrow in mocking speculation, a sudden flash of movement caught the corner of his eyes.

Harry's head had turned abruptly to look at the back of Hermione's head, looking a tad bit worried before turning back to stair at Usagi. That was when Ron caught on, "No Hermione, you got it wrong, it's Seamus," Ron said knowingly.

"Lavender told me that she'd heard Pansy saying Draco dumped her in favour of pursuing Usagi!" Hermione argued.

She watched wide eyed as Harry's pace obviously sped up, "Ron stop him," she hissed pushing the red head towards his power walking friend.

"Harry mate; why the rush?" Ron inquired catching up and having to skip on his feet to keep up without jogging. Harry just growled, "Look mate, it was a joke," Harry stopped dead in his tracks and throughout the whole ordeal he still hadn't said anything.

"What?" he said hoarsely, and Ron looked wide eyed, Harry, speaking? It just wasn't possible, anyway, back to reality.

"We were kidding with you, none of it was true, you haven't got any competition mate," Ron said slapping Harry on the back.

"Whoever said anything about competition?" Harry demanded.

"Look Harry, calm down," Hermione instructed catching up with the two, "it was a joke and we haven't done anything wrong so stop punishing us!"

Then it hit Harry like a ton of bricks what Usagi had meant when she'd called him selfish, he'd been wallowing in self pity and not noticing how wrongly he'd been treating his friends. His friends, they hadn't abandoned him, they weren't blaming him, oh how could he have been so stupid, so blind to not realise what he'd been doing.

"I'm sorry guys, tell Lupin I've gone to the Hospital Wing, I've got a really bad headache," he excused and hurried off, Hermione looked at Ron who looked back.

"Well?" asked she as brown meeting blue.

"Well, we tell Lupin he's in the Hospital Wing," Ron said and the two made their way to Defence against the Dark Arts, making it to their seats just as the bell rang.

Harry though had not gone to the hospital Wing as he had originally intended, instead he headed back to Gryffindor Tower; maybe he could improve his potions essay from the holidays and get his mind of the bubbly blonde that would change his life, for better or for worse? There were three people who knew the answer to that and two of them were in that very school.

The Slytherins arrived first, the teacher, a one Remus Lupin, did not even look up, or at least no one noticed if her did. Hikage came in last of the Slytherins and she smirked when she caught the Professor's eyes. Soon all the Gryffindor were inside and had sat down, Lupin then proceeded to take the register, "Potter, Harry."

"Please sir," called Hermione sticking her hand up, h nodded at her, "Harry went to the Hospital Wing, he wasn't feeling very good."

"Thank-you Miss Granger," Lupin acknowledged gratefully before continuing hastily.

"Right well," Lupin started gazing around the class with tired grey eyes, "today we will learn about Shadows and next week we will learn how to defend against them. This is a new edition to the syllabus this year however not much is known about them; one of the main factors that has been deduced is that they have gates planted all over the Earth."

Hikage raised an eyebrow amusedly, it wasn't of much interest to her, so what if the Wizarding World knew of the gates; it would be a while before they figured out how to use them.

"And how Professor, if not much is known, did anyone find this out?" she asked, leaning back in her chair and watching the professor intently, she saw Hermione give her a once over out of the corner of her eyes and Usagi listening interestedly.

"That I do not know," he replied calmly.

"Pity Harry isn't here, he could have answered. You've seen one have you not Professor?" Hikage asked smirking, amused by the glint in his eyes, anger or regret.

"Five points form Slytherin," he said coolly standing and taking a piece of chalk to the board, "and you will remain behind after class." She merely nodded, the entire class had gone silent, even Draco Malfoy, during their little rendition.

"Please class, copy these notes down," and so he proceeded to right noted upon the bored as the sound of parchment and quills being hastily sought after from leather bags drifted through his ears.

Those noted were as follows:-

'Nerezza Della Luna; or otherwise known as Shadows have the ability to pass through solid matter and are said to live on the moon. However this is contradicted by the legend of the Luna Kingdom, the Crystal Utopia that appears to a select few on nights of the full moon, mainly believed to consist of Werewolves and Vampires. Shadows have been found to poses gates that can ump from one planet to another, i.e. Moon to Earth, strategically placed at magical hotspots throughout Europe and the World, one of which has been found by the Ministry.'

"Well they've got a lot to show for their efforts haven't they?" sneered the voice of Draco Malfoy, Lupin whipped around to face him.

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded, unfortunately, all he got was a smirk as Malfoy swept out of the room just as the bell rang.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Lupin asked, sitting on his desk as Hikage merely leaned back once again on two legs.

"What is there to say, everything I said was true," she smirked.

"How do you know?" asked he, narrowing his inquisitive eyes slightly.

"Know what? About it or the truth of it?" she inquired.

"Both if you will," confirmed Lupin.

"Life is not to reason why," was her reply.

"I'll have to take points or give you detention if you don't tell me," he threatened.

"But that's blackmail Mr Lupin. And believe you me; I could turn that situation round so easily. Plus I hold something you wouldn't want to loose," she informed flipping over the desk and shouldering her bag.

"And what's that?" he asked, glaring at the girl who was barely shorter than he was.

"Usagi," she answered.

"And what need would I of her?" he asked.

"That's the point, you personally don't, but your world needs Harry, he needs her so your dependant on her," she informed watching what little colour entered the wolf's face to drain, "Except she has always trusted me and it is so easy to fool people. Especially since it doesn't matter to me if this world is blown to smithereens or not," and with that she swept out of the room. Turning at the door she said, "Good day, Mr Lupin," and that was that.

Double potions with the Slytherins was hardly what Harry was looking forward to, he still couldn't get out of his depression. He walked into the class and hardly noticed Snape glaring at him or the cruel comments and how he took five points from Gryffindor for Harry's apparent tardiness although he had arrived five minutes early. Hermione was sitting with Ron at the table in front of him chatting quietly glancing at him with concern form time to time. Was Usagi right, was he really hurting them that much? He hated their constant attempts to cheer him up or to skirt around his temper, he hated them for their pity and yet would he rather loose them?

His mind had vaguely taken in the instructions Snape had been giving and his hands had set to work while he had been diligently thinking about to consequences of his actions and the effect it was having on his friends, if he even had the right to call them that any more. Green froth began to poor over his cauldron and he was powerless to stop it, his pupil's dilated, his dark emerald eyes faded, he didn't even cry out as he fell to the floor. Falling through the air backwards, must be the same sensation Sirius felt, he thought and then his head hit the hard stone floor and a sickening crack resonated throughout the room.

Snape smirked, "Ten points from Gryffindor for your carelessness Potter," Snape said calmly before turning back to Draco who was trying hard to contain obvious amused laughter. Usagi was the first to spot the blood and she put a hand to her mouth to stifle the scream, pointing, her whole arm shaking by this point, as the dark red oozed from beneath Harry's head, staining his hair.

Snape's eyes widened momentarily before they narrowed to slits turning swiftly to Ron," Well don't just stand there boy, get him to the Hospital Wing," Draco snickered, Usagi was in tears and Hermione had gone pail.

"Oh shut up you silly girl!" Snape growled at Usagi who had gone a deathly white.

"He'll be fine Usagi sit down," Hikage said calmly, she was about the only Slytherin who wasn't laughing or snickering, all the Gryffindor boys were glaring, growling or reaching for their wands. Most of the girl in Gryffindor had either gone white, were crying or whimpering, but Usagi turned to Hikage and looked at her frighteningly.

"Are you the teacher?" Snape growled turning to Hikage who merely raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"No," he really disliked her, she may be in Slytherin but he didn't trust her.

"Don't talk to me like that, 5 points form Slytherin," the whole room had quietened now, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's alike.

"Like what Professor? I was only answering your question after all," she reasoned but her gaze never left his.

His eyes narrowed to slits but before he could reply the bell rang and the all proceeded to file out, he grabbed her shoulder and she stopped but didn't look at him, "I'm watching you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied as she strode out the door taking careful care not to look back, "You can't foil me anyway," she muttered to herself unaware that a certain blonde had overheard.

"Foil what I wonder," muttered Draco Malfoy, she was at the end of the hall, she couldn't of heard him but.

A sharp intake of breath and he was choking; she had one hand around his throat lifting him off the floor even though he was taller than her, the other hand pressed painfully into his chest. "What was that, Mr Malfoy?" she sneered dangerously close to his ear, "Eavesdropping is after all, a crime."

"What are you doing here?" he coughed out, it was hard to breath.

"Just following orders Malfoy, just following orders and what of you, surely your father has a purpose for you but last time I checked he was locked up in Azkaban or is he at large?" she sneered, "Answer me that Mr Malfoy."

"No," his chest constricted painfully from his lack of sufficient oxygen intake, he let out a hoarse cry when her knee connected with his groin, there was nobody there thankfully the hallway was completely deserted.

"Once again I am forced to ask, what was that, Mr Malfoy?" this time he felt her lips against his ear and he would have shuddered if not for the predicament he was in.

"He's out," he stuttered.

"And ho long since Mr Malfoy?"

"1st of September," he replied.

"Good boy," she replied releasing him completely and he slumped against the wall breathing heavily. He glared up at taking in great gulps of air, flowing black robes that clung to her hips and chest, piercing purple eyes that always seemed so impossibly calm, black hair and that rebellious purple streak braided at the side of her head down to her chin. Pale skin with no hint of a tan, she didn't smile, she smirked like she knew everything there was to know which for all Malfoy knew she could very well do.

She held her hand out, "I'm dangerous Malfoy, but I am neither unjust or without manners." Silently, by now his breathing had returned to its normal rate, he accepted her hand and she hoisted him up so he was now standing over her. "We'll talk again Mr Malfoy, I haven't got everything I want from you yet," she said and then proceeded to head off to wherever it was she had previously been going to.

Draco rubbed the back of his head; it was throbbing slightly from behind slammed in the hard stone wall behind him. Still, it was nothing a hot dinner and good night's sleep wouldn't fix.

**Well, c'est voila, just some notes...**

**Harry x Usagi is a defianate pairing**

**I have already planned out the entire ending, though I do not know how many chapters I've got left.**

**Do you want a Draco x Hikage pairing, it wasn't the initial idea but still...there's always Draco x Pansy I suppose but that's disgusting.**

**Bellatrix will appear and be murderred but by whom? Harry, Usagi or Hikage?**

**PLEASE GIVE ME UR OPINIONS FOR OTHERWISE I CANNOT CONTINUE, OH AND SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG!!!!**


	7. Bound to the light

"So my loyal servant, how are things on Earth?" asked the regal magenta haired lady who lounged on her throne.

"Splendid really, Usagi is getting on very well with Potter and Lucius Malfoy is once more at large as you said my lady," Hikage replied bowing low.

"Rise, you once again have done well is there anything else unto which I must be informed?" she asked.

"No, but I must ask my Lady, what do you intend to do with Sirius Black, he can't be allowed to interfere surely?" inquired Hikage.

"Do with him as you will, you are dismissed," Hikage bowed silently and left, this was an interesting turn of events. When she had first learned of Black's passing through the veil she had thought he would be executed on site but now she had to decide to kill him or to keep him alive.

"This should prove to be very interesting," she silently speculated to herself heading for the gates, she needn't some time to thing about things.

---Voldemort---

"I demand to know who she is!" Voldemort fretted glaring fixatedly at the orb before him, he was furious at the disappearance of Peter and he had been informed that those too girl's he'd seen had something to do with it. The blonde had been reported to have killed them all except for the one Death Eater that had struggled back weakly, been milked for information and then subjected to Avada Kadavera for apparent weakness, great prospects.

"She is Princess Serenity of the Luna Kingdom your Grace," bowed one of his messengers, Voldemort look at him curiously, red, slits for eyes burning, "going by the name of Usagi Tsukino."

"Is she a threat?" he drawled.

"I know not your Grace," the servant once again bowed.

Voldemort sighed, most uncharacteristic but this servant was annoying him, "Avada Kadavera," it was cruel, but that was what being evil was all about wasn't it? Of course!

"I will find you Princess, you would be a key ally and I can still use you against Potter," he hissed and a large snake curled around his arm, hissing with him.

---Hogwarts---

Hikage sighed heavily as Pansy Parkinson pushed roughly past her into the great hall; she sat down opposite Draco and proceeded to bat her eyelashes at him which she rolled her eyes at in disgust. Although she watched with amused interest as she sat down when the post came in, several copies of the Daily Prophet fell into many laps and soon the whole hall had gone quite. Curiously she leaned over Draco's shoulder and no the front page was a picture of a battered Pettigrew and a bold headline, 'Peter Pettigrew Alive, Proven Death Eater'

"Hm," she shrugged nonchalantly, "Catchy."

Draco turned his head to glare at her and she smirked, "Don't look at me that way I haven't done anything, though if our lady friend over there," she inclined her head to Pansy, "says one more word I am going to have to do something drastic."

"Oh yeh, like what, a pathetic weakling like you couldn't hurt me," Pansy boasted jolting to her feet and crossing her arms defiantly.

"Oh can't I?" Hikage hissed, her eyes glinted and within a minute, Pansy's chair hit the floor backwards and Pansy herself was sprawled across the floor of the Great Hall, her wrists held tightly above her head and the tip of a wand pressed against her throat.

She tried to move but Hikage merely pushed her knees into the base of Pansy's ribs making her grown in pain, "Can't do anything eh? Care to rephrase that?" Pansy stared in terror at Hikage perfectly calm, possibly even slightly amused face.

"Fifty points from Slytherin, detention Miss Tsukiyamino, release Miss Parkinson immediately," McGonagall raged and Hikage casually climbed off Pansy.

"With pleasure," was her final comment and Pansy snickered.

"You've got detention," she laughed cruelly walking back to her seat, Draco too was smirking.

"And you my dear," Hikage started pocketing her wand, "are far from safe, oh and by the way," suddenly a long piece of wood appeared in Hikage's fingers and she twirled it casually, "nice wand you got here."

Pansy's eyes widened and she rummaged hastily through her robes to find that Hikage wasn't lying and was indeed holding her wand, "Give that back."

"Why wouldn't I? I have no use for it after all," she said walking menacingly towards Pansy and pressing the wand into her chest and whispering to her, "Just so you know, Mr Malfoy can't help you; the only people in this school I am remotely concerned with are Dumbledore, Harry Potter and Usagi Tsukino. Stay out of my way and everything will be very good for you," and with that she swept out of the hall.

"Hikage, that was un-called for," Usagi said to herself sadly as she watched the other leave.

The blonde girl got up and made ready to follow Hikage but thought better of it and decided to spend her time trying to wake Harry up, it was Saturday now, he'd been out since Monday, he was alive, he was still breathing but he wouldn't respond.

When she walked in Madame Pomfrey smiled weekly at her but shook her head, Usagi's bright eyes dimmed a little, but they still glittered faintly. She walked to the bed surrounded by linen drapes, she pulled the white curtains aside the see Harry lying still as ever, his chest rising occasionally, his eyes closed and looking all the more peaceful than he had in a long time.

Pulling up a small wooden chair to beside his bed she crossed her arms and laid them beside him, resting her chin on them and looking at him sadly. "What happened to you Harry? Why did this happen to you? You shouldn't have to deal with this," she trailed off as her pity swelled inside her caused her eyes to tear. She took his hand in hers and noticed the drop in temperature, "Come on Harry, you've got to wake up, you just have to."

No reaction.

"Please Harry, think of Hermione and Ron, you're a part of their family now, you can't leave them!" she pleaded as a crystal tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the bedspread.

Still he refused to wake.

"And look at me, I barely know you and I don't want to loose you, you look like such a great person Harry, please wake up," she begged, to rivers running down her cheeks. She didn't notice the pitying glance Madame Pomfrey gave her as the nurse peeked through the small gap in the curtains, she was thankful no one else was in the ward.

His chest moved up and down but nothing else, complete indifference.

"Harry, think of Sirius if he were in your position what would he do, he wouldn't want to see you like this, come back, if not for me or anyone else, do it for him."

Her breath hitched in her throat, she found it hard to breath, he'd stopped breathing, she felt his pulse, nothing, his heart, no one beat.

"Harry come, don't you dare give up, if you do then you're nothing like the person I thought you were," she cried, taking his shoulders in her hands and shaking him slightly with much effort, he was bigger and heavier than her. "Don't you dare give up you stupid, stubborn boy come on!" she was on the brink of screaming and Madame Pomfrey hastily performed a silencing spell so the rest of the castle didn't hear.

Her tears fell heavily on his face but he still didn't wake up but Usagi didn't, Hikage never gave up, Hermione didn't, Ron didn't so neither would she and neither would Harry if she had anything to do with it.

His dark hair ruffled slightly as he fell gently into a black oblivion, he didn't need to look down to know it was endless, he just knew. His eyes were half lidded in some odd feeling of content, they were dull, pure black surrounded him; he could feel the hair tickle his face he couldn't see it. It was sort of depressing but there wasn't any noise, no disturbances at all, just pure nothing.

He wasn't Harry Potter anymore, he didn't need to be, and he must be dead by now to feel this way. Maybe he'd see Sirius again this way and he wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort o anyone else. Hermione and Ron? They'd be alright; they had each other anyway, Usagi? He didn't really know her, the world had Dumbledore anyway no one really needed him.

Still, he couldn't help but here a faint sound, he could feel pain, but it wasn't his pain, someone else's. He didn't care, he didn't want to think about it, let someone else deal with it for a change. But it wouldn't stop, determination, perseverance, why wouldn't it go away?

He threw an arm suddenly against his eyes to stop himself from being blinded; pure white light suddenly flooded the area, engulfing the black. He wanted to say 'stop' but he didn't something told him not to, he didn't know what, just something.

"Harry, can you hear me?" came a soft, elegant voice, a girl's voice, and then warmth came through him. Funny, he hadn't noticed the cold, but this was no ordinary warmth, it was loving warmth, motherly almost.

"Yes," he whispered, his voice hoarse, he didn't want to speak.

"It's time for you to wake up now Harry," said that voice again, the silhouette of a woman in a flowing robe appeared before him, but he couldn't make out a face.

"But I don't want to face that world again," he said.

"Why not?" asked she taking another few steps toward him.

"Because I don't want to feel so alone anymore, no one can replace the gap Sirius left," he replied.

"You aren't alone Harry, there's Hermione and Ron, Usagi, the Gryffindor's, the Weasley's, did you ever stop to count how many friends you have Harry?" asked she.

"No," he regretted that, he regretted not being able to say goodbye, they'd done so much for him and he didn't even say goodbye.

"You are needed Harry Potter, there are so many people counting you," she explained, she was a yard away from him now and yet he still couldn't make out her features but he did make out long silvery white hair and the golden silver crescent moon on her forehead.

"Why can't Dumbledore defeat Voldemort, who cares about a stupid prophesy anyway," he complained looking away form her but not moving otherwise.

"Your friends need you Harry, not to defeat Voldemort, they look up to you, you've done so many good things Harry Potter that you constantly overlook, don't beat yourself up over Sirius, his passing was not your doing," she reasoned.

"Do you think they could forgive me?" he asked looking up at her face where he saw warm, loving, compassionate lavender eyes, she held her arms out and embraced him.

"Oh course Harry Potter, of course," she drew away, "are you ready to leave this behind?"

He nodded resolutely; his eyes sparkled, "Absolutely."

She was screaming now, her vision blinded by her tears, he'd been dead for half an hour, "Come on you, you, don't make me use Prince Charming!" She was referring, of course, to every child's favourite Prince Charming, where true love's first kiss wins the Princess and in the case of 'Sleeping Beauty' wakes the Prince.

He took in a sudden breath, the cold air filling his lungs at an unnatural rate, his hands twitched, his eyes snapped open, ebony pupils returning to normal size, his eyes almost glowing. He sat up bolt up right and Usagi who was by now kneeling no the bed her hands still on his shoulders suddenly found her mouth connected rather clumsily to that of Harry Potter.

She drew away quickly and her eyes widened with delight and she flung her arms around him, crying tears of joy, "Oh Harry, how could even think of leaving us like that, never do that again," she cried.

Harry still slightly dazed from both the experience of the woman with the silver hair and waking up to kiss Usagi patted her awkwardly on the back. "You know what," he grinned down at her puzzled face, "if kissing you is the reception I get when I come back to life I aught to die more often."

He chuckled and she scowled jabbing him in the ribs, "Don't even joke about it mister, it isn't funny, you really had me worried," she whispered her voice weary from crying so much.

"Oh come on Usagi, its okay," he said wrapping his arms around her and working her gently.

"Promise you won't leave?" she asked looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"I promise, now all we have to do is seal it," he smirked.

"And how do you plant to do," she was cut off abruptly by Harry connecting his mouth to hers sending electric chocks through her nerves making her skin crawl and fingers tingle. Her eyes slipped shut in contentment and Harry wracked his brain to think why being in silent darkness could ever be better than this.

They drew apart gently, she smiled gently and Harry blinked as he realised how much she looked like the, the what, Angel? Hardly but still, Usagi looked so like the woman from his dream, could it really be called that?

"Usagi, can you remember your mother?" Harry asked and Usagi gasped, his eyes instantly clouded over with worry.

"Yes," she said, trance like, "yes, I can see her now," then she sort of came back to reality, but the faint golden crescent moon than shown dully on her forehead momentarily did not escape Harry's notice.

"What did you see?" he asked, noticing how she snuggled into his chest.

"She was beautiful, silver hair like mine and warm lavender eyes, she was smiling at me," Usagi smiled to herself, "but she's gone, I'll never see her again."

Harry wondered how he'd seen Usagi's mother, had he been bordering on the realm of the dead or was she alive? He didn't know and it was unlikely that he would know, at least not yet.

"After all, it would be so inconvienient."

**Eh voila, I have got things plannes up to chapter 11 which pour moi c'est tres fantastique!!!**

**Anyway, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO DO NOT JUST REVIEW READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I have already planned out the entire ending, though I do not know how many chapters I've got left.**

**Draco x ??? :-**

**a. Pansy**

**b. Hikage**

**c. Hermione (NO!!!)**

**d. Ginny (I will hate u!)**

**Should Ginny be jealous w/ Usagi?**

**a. Yes**

**b. No**

**Bellatrix will be murdered, by whom?**

**a. Harry**

**b. Usagi**

**c. Hikage**

**Hermione's parents will be attacked by moldy Voldy should they :-**

**a. Die**

**b. Live**

**c. Unable to be found**

**PLEASE ANSWER IN REVIEWS IT IS TRES IMPORTANTE TO THE DEVELOPEMENT OF THIS STORY**

**(And yes I know my spelling is bad!)**


	8. Would be surprise

Her boots tapped annoyingly on the polished floor, her sword clanged, but that was all the noise that echoed through the deserted corridors. She was alone in this part of the fortress, seeing as everyone else was either feasting or something along those lines. She was heading for Locker 3 where she knew Sirius Black was still imprisoned, she'd given orders for him to be fed and watered and unharmed, he may prove to be some use after all, his was tempestuous after all.

"Hello Black," she said slowly leaning against the bars of his cell, her back to him, she was smirking.

"Back again are you? What have you come for this time?" he sneered; she could tell by his tone that he was angry.

"Now what would make you think I came for anything?" she asked, turning slowly, her maniacal smile plastered to her face.

"Will you stop playing word games with me and give me a straight answer?" he demanded struggling against the chains that bound his wrists behind his back.

"Would you believe me if I did?" she asked looking him straight in the eyes, the fire light dancing in his soulful eyes.

"Depends on what you tell me," he replied lowly grinning at her, she smirked back.

"Have you ever heard the term Darkness of the Shadows?" she asked grasping two iron bars in each of her hands.

"Only once, why?" he asked.

"Do you know unto what it referred to?" she asked her grip tightening and her smirk becoming a mysterious smile.

"Something about Magical Gates, I didn't really listen to what Remus was telling me, why what has that to do with you?" he questioned confused.

"Everything Mr Black, absolutely everything," was her reply and he looking confused, bordering on annoyed, "Look at my feet and tell me what you see."

"Uh…you're feet?" she just shook her head.

"Look closer Black, what's missing," his eyes widened and his mouth gaped, she smirked.

"No shadow," he breathed out, "how, what trickery is this?" he demanded through gritted teeth but her smirk didn't fade but something else happened. He took a step backwards, backing against the wall as her hands slipped through the bars of his cell and she proceeded to step right through it, as though it wasn't there.

"Exactly, but it's no trick," she answered stepping so she was pressed right up against him.

"Then how?" he asked looking down, his dark blue eyes locked with her purple ones.

"We; the Darkness of the Shadows, just Shadows among ourselves; are a set of next to immortal beings that are not, how should I put this? Solid matter?" his eyes widened and he made to speak but she put a gloved finger to his lips. "Let me explain, we're neither solid, nor liquid nor gas, but somewhere between, the atoms of which we are made are packed close enough to see but are not dense enough to stop light therefore we have no shadow and can pass through what you would call 'Solid Matter'."

"Then that veil in the Ministry?"

"Is ours, we have gates next to every magical hotspot in Europe, however, we prefer to keep to planetery business, mostly the Silver Alliance but it isn't my place to disclose information about that to you," she said, her hands snaked round his neck to play with the hairs at the back of his head.

She reached up and breathed in his ear, "You're mine Black."

"Over my dead body," he objected glarring at the side of her head.

"That can be easily aranged," she hissed, "if you want to die, but wouldn't that stop your chances of seeing Harry again?"

"You lay a finger on him and I'll," she interupted.

"You'll what, you can't hurt me, anything you do will just pass straight through me," and then he felt it, a horrible chill at the base of his neck running up and down his spine.

"Can you feel that Black?" she whisperred, his eyes closed and he nodded, "do you know what it is?" he shook his head, "that is the feeling of a Shadow as their atoms pass through yours." She began to step away, he slightly missed the warmth but what was more improtant is that she brought her arms with her. The cold in his neck travelled through his back to his chest, ghosting over his heart and lungs making his breath hitch.

Then he saw it, her hands come out of his chest, his eyes widenned and he would have been sick if he'd been a little weaker stomached. "Do you know how much pain we can put mortals like you through?" she asked not moving, "I could freeze your heart, killing you inside out, or I could just rip it out." His face made a disgusted look but he refused to look away from her.

"We make excellent fighters," she walked back up to him, her hands found their way to the sides of his face, "and feelings don't get involved."

"Have you ever felt love?" he asked boldly, her eyes flickerred with amusement.

"I've felt lust, desire, pride, jealousy, anger, protectiveness, posession and many other things," she brushed the hair away from his eyes, "but I have never seen the need for love," their eyes locked again.

He leaned forward, so close, "Tut tut Black, you don't even know my age," she whisperred her eyes half lidded.

"Then tell it to me," he said smirking, his forehead pressed against hers, this was highly irregular, even for him.

"No," she replied.

"Then let me have you once, just once," his eyes glinted mysteriously her smirk bore her disapproval.

"I could loose my job for that you know," she hissed at him.

"Will you risk it?" both their eyes where half lidded, both smirking lazily.

"No, but I doubt you'll accept that answer," she said.

"Damn right I wont," and with that he pressed his lips to hers but was met with only cold, he pulled back, "Why not?"

"If I ever go soft Black, I'll give you three things and that'll be one of them but until then I bid you goodbye," she said as she stepped backwards, passing silently through the bars to his cell.

"Will I see you again?" he asked smirking.

"Undoubtedly," and with that she strode down the hall and away from him.

---Hogwarts---

Hikage walked down to breakfast late hoping to have bypassed one Pansy Parkinson, the girl annoyed her to no end. However, Hikage had no such luck and once again greeted by the sickening site of Pansy clutching Draco's arm and practically drooling all over his shoulder. She pulled out her wand, funny this how Wizard's had to really on such a frail piece of wood, "Accio toast!" she said quietly a piece of buttered toast flew into her hand.

"Show-off!" Pansy sneered, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Slut," was all Hikage muttered before heading for the Gryffindor table where Usagi sat talking to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Eww what do you want?" asked Parvati making a motion to cringe in disgust.

Hikage rolled her eyes, "Anything interesting in the Daily Prophet Usagi?" she asked.

"Oh yeh," Usagi chirped happily handing it to Hikage who took it gratefully, one look at the front page told her all she needed to know.

"May I keep this Usagi?" she asked in fake sweetness trying hard to mask the anger in her voice.

"Sure," Usagi chirped, Hikage nodded and walked away leaving the happy blonde to continue her conversation. Once outside the Great Hall Hikage sighed and leaned heavily against the stone wall and began to read the front page article.

'Ministry Uncovers Mysterious Monument!' was the headline.

'By Roger Sycamore'

'The Dark Veil that the Ministry successfully uncovered two years ago which now resides in the Department of Mysteries was discovered to be on of the many portals owned by The Darkness of the Shadows. Little is known about this race or where they come from, the mysterious whispers within the Veil are believed to those of the Darkness of the Shadows.

A low ranking member of the Department of Mysteries, Mr John Hailey, recently discovered several mysterious dials that when put to a certain combination creates a portal for a few seconds unless said dials are held in place, therefore maintaining the portal.'

Hikage growled, this was very important, if the Ministry got into the fortress she'd loose her job, plus she'd never hear the end of it from Argon, the guy had been sour with her ever since she beat him in becoming Captain of the Guard. She knew he'd love to rub any failure in her face with no restraint.

'On the 28th of December the Ministry has decided to open the portal and go through, this surprise attack will hopefully help us gain more knowledge of the Darkness of the Shadows and their intentions.'

"Well, it seems that their idea of surprise isn't well planned, if you want a surprise attack you don't let it be known, after all," she smirked, "who knows who might read it," and with that she swept up to the Astronomy tower.

---Draco---

He came out of the Great Hall just in time to see Hikage ascend the marble staircase and he decided to follow her, she was at the ladder leading up into the Astronomy tower when she stopped and turned. "You really should be quieter, did you really think you'd escape my notice Mr Malfoy?"

"I can try can't I?" he asked walking up to her.

"I would advise you against it lest I see it wise to hurt you," she replied smirking, he was smirking to and she didn't like it, he was too close for her liking.

"What, by choking me again?" he asked as one of his hands went around the side of her neck, his thumb pressing against her wind pipe hurtfully.

"That doesn't hurt Mr Malfoy," she said her eyes locking with his.

"Oh but I know something that will," he said, he had her backed against a wall, one hand on her neck, the other at her waist, her own lay motionlessly at her sides. He tipped her face upwards via his thumb on her chin so that their eyes locked, "You can't hurt me," she hissed.

"Can't I?" the hand at her waist moving upwards and sliding around to her back so he pressed her against him.

"Draco, there you are, look at you, you slut, draped all over him, got off him immediately," came the snappy, whining voice of Pansy Parkinson, obviously she had followed them there.

"With pleasure," she said and graciously pushed Draco away and stepped lightly to the side watching with mild amusement and revulsion as Pansy latched herself onto his arm running her fingers through his hair, he didn't look pleased.

"Stay away from him, he's mine," Pansy sneered nastily, pointing her pointed nose up at Hikage who just smirked as Pansy dragged Draco away. He turned his head and mouthed to her 'I'll get you'.

"Not in your dreams Malfoy," she whispered to herself as she ascended into the Astronomy tower, heading for the largest window and easily scaling the roof to it's pinnacle.

Any normal observer would have though she was attempting to commit suicide especially when she jumped, but she never hit the floor. The air rippled and darkened as a stone ring with many symbols on it appeared, the cavity in the centre giving it the look of a Mint Polo. She chuckled as the empty space turned lazily into a black void which she went straight through.

He robes disappeared to be replaced instantly by her uniform, she chuckled as her boots clicked against the floor, "What took you so long?" a deep voice came from behind her.

"What caused you to wait Argon?" she asked turning to face the dark green hair man with sparkling sapphire eyes.

"Pure infatuation, plus I am under obligation to make sure you get here, I figured you'd use the sixth gate," he said it so casually as he strode up to her and grasped her hand, "Come on."

"Now that is an order worth following," she replied letting him lead to her to where thirty odd soldiers stood waiting, Odin was there to, pale and trembling but he brightened considerably at the site of Argon and Hikage.

"Odin, I want you to take ten of these people away, we wont need that many after all," Hikage ordered detaching her hand form Argon's.

"Yes Captain," Odin said hastily and sped off with ten shadows in tow.

"What are you going to do when we've dealt with the Ministry?" he whispered in her ear running his fingers tantalizingly up and down her sides.

"Go back to business of course?" she replied, too bored to care.

"Will that ever include me?" he whispered, his chin resting on her shoulder.

She sighed, "Let's face it Argon I've got better things to do than look after you," she explained exasperated and then the portal flickered in Gate 9.

"Already everybody, in your ranks, there will be no murder today, just knock them out and don't let them identify you!" she ordered as she strode out of Argon's arms and onto the platform. She smirked as a black and purple headdress began to appear on her head, the metal curling up from behind her ears and snaking around her head under her hair line, a visor slipping down covering her eyes.

Then it happened, the curtain that was leisurely draped across the gate billows and a split appeared down the middle and they were pulled aside.

"And, GO!" she yelled at the twenty or so Shadows leapt through the portal after her.

---Harry---

He'd woken up that morning in a cold sweat, he'd dreamed of the night Sirius had died, he'd been thinking about it a lot lately. He'd gone down to breakfast, practically the only Gryffindor but he was really hungry; he picked at his bacon and rolled mushrooms around his plat. Then Hedwig flew in, a tad early for post wasn't it?

She dropped his daily copy of the Daily Prophet on his lap and landed on his shoulder, "Hey girl," he said gently and stroked her whit feathers causing her to hoot in approval. She hooted again and he nodded holding up some toast for her, she hooted appreciatively, taking it in her claw she nipped him playfully no the ear before flying off.

Then he glanced at the front page and saw a picture of the Veil dead centre and the same article Hikage would be reading some time later. He realised why he'd been having those dreams and one thought ran through his head, "Sirius!"

He ran out of the Great Hall, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they followed him. Once outside Harry summoned his Firebolt and invisibility cloak, he didn't know ho he was going to get past the guards but he would damn well if it meant he could have Sirius back.

---Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries---

The dials turned and were held in place, two reporters where there with cameras and ere constantly snapping shots as the Veil billowed dramatically. Several Aurors were spread in a wide arch around it, their wands out the tips glowing gently. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic stood at the back, he was unusually pale but Percy was next to him parchment and quill in hand.

There were a few other miscellaneous people but none of them were prepared for what came out of the Veil. "GO!" came a commanding feminine voice from the ancient hollows and in a flash black, purple, blue and green blurs sped from the veil tackling Aurors where they stood.

Hikage had charged for the one straight in front of her, he had a funny eye that zoomed around, she grabbed his wand throwing it away and sent her hand through his heart; he had fainted because she didn't kill him. Argon had gone for an Auror, pretty weak to him and had quickly disabled him; then he went for one of the photographers sending him to the ground the camera went flying.

It was hit by a spell of some sort and blew up; he turned his head momentarily and grinned at Hikage, who smirked back. But the guy he had pinned down kneed him in the groin, causing Argon to wince and in his moments or carelessness the guy had brought out his wand.

He blasted Argon off him who went crashing into Hikage landing in a very compromising position, his head in her cleavage, "Eww, gross," she shouted pushing his grinning face off and sending a electric dark black ball at the photographer who fell unconscious.

Throughout all this Percy had run off screaming like a girl, Cornelius had backed into a corner but the other photographer had begun to run away.

"Captain!" a green clad shadow called, she turned, "should we pursue them?" he was asked for orders, she smirked everything was going according to her Majesty's plan; humans were so predictable after all.

"No, back to base all of you now," Argon made to leave, "not you Argon, you're going to help me," then she turned to Cornelius walking up to him, Argon close behind.

"Any last words?" he growled smirking.

"I could have you put in Azkaban," Fudge stuttered.

Hikage smirked and her eyes flashed with delight, "I have this sudden urge to laugh maniacally but that's just not me, but I'll answer you one question before I blast you through that door," she jabbed her thumb at the doors out of the room.

"Why have you attacked the Ministry? Are you working for the Dark Lord?" he demanded angry and frightened by the dangerous looking pair.

"One question, the first," she said tauntingly before answering, "you stole our portal, you attempted to invade our privacy, you made the first move on us, we were simply defending what's rightfully ours," she explained and then raised her hand. Blue electricity crackled and purple lightning surrounded her palm morphing into a black ball, a quick flick of her flick of her wrist and Fudge was out the door.

Argon burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around Hikage's middle, "He though we worked for that deluded homicidal idiot." Then a look of puzzlement took over his features, her back was pressed to his chest and he tightened his hold on her, "Didn't you have dealing with him at one point?"

"Dealings with whom?"

"Voldemort!"

"No, whatever gave you that idea?"

"What was his original name again?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Oh yeh him, do you remember him?" she nodded before he continued, "That was our first mission together," he sniffed her hair.

"How could I forget?" she smirked leisurely.

"I don't know, and I hope you don't," he muttered biting her ear; she grinned and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Back to base with you."

"Aren't you coming?" he asked looking a bit disappointed.

"No," she replied and flicked her wrist at him as he disappeared through the Veil.

She then walked over to a dark, well shadowed corner, "You can take off the cloak now Potter," she said with fake sugar in her voice. There was no reply, "I'm surprised Moody didn't put up more of a fight, let alone letting you stay here Potter, pity your God-father wasn't here to see it though," she inspected her nails and then tension reared it's ugly head and clouded the room thickly.

"Oh yes, he went through our Veil didn't he, the penalty for trespassing is usually death, pity I wasn't there to see it," there was a tap and her sword was out in no time. Steady as anything and seemingly aimed at thin air, "Now, now Potter, temper, temper," she chided, "Remove the hood Potter."

There was a rustle and a pair of hands appeared form nowhere and lifting an invisible cloak to reveal the black haired head of Harry Potter, acid green eyes ablaze.

"How dare you speak of Sirius like that, he was a great man!" Harry protest eyeing the opal handled sword warily.

Hikage was his height and she placed a hand on his shoulder smirking, "I never said he wasn't Potter, but it was your destiny to see the events that occurred today," he made to speak but she put a loved finger over his lips, silencing him. "You have trials ahead of you Potter, some great, some not, some hard and some that seem too easy," her smirk never wavered, "I know everything about you Potter an I'm warning you, she leaning into to hiss in his ear, "you hurt Usagi, and you're a dead man." A with that she pulled away and began to walk backwards arms outstretched, until she was at the door.

"Take your time Potter, but go back to Hogwarts now, none of them are hurt and there is nothing here for you anymore, go back to Hogwarts Harry Potter, go back where you belong," and with that she disappeared fading right through the doors as if they didn't exist.

Harry shuddered, "Who are you?" he whispered tot eh room full of sleeping people but no one answered, he didn't expect them to anymore.

**Eh voila, c'est magnifique btu really, I NEED HELP ON THE PAIRINGS!!!**

**Hikage x ???**

**Draco x ???**

**Hermione x ???**

**Ginny x ???**

**Ron x ???**

**Blaise (Zabini) x ??? - Yes he will be involved if someone gives me a pairing to use!**

**Any1 say Pansy paring with anyone, let alone anything and I'll stop posting this fic right here and now!**

**(BTW, Invisble Rain, if you read this and someone does mention Pansy I'll e-mail you developements k?)**


	9. Expected proposition

"Harry where were you yesterday, we were really worried," Hermione insisted looking at Harry with a pair of identical brown eyes. 

"Well," Harry bent in to whisper in her ear, Ron craning his neck to listen, "when I read about the Veil in the Daily Prophet I went to the Ministry, you know, to see if," he trailed off a lump had suddenly got stuck in his throat. 

"Sirius," Ron finished looking dejectedly at Harry before turning to Hermione's red face. 

"Harry how could you? Why do you always have to do stupid things?" she looked at him with pleading eyes. "You broke the law, you went against Dumbledore, just stop it Harry please! You put yourself in dangerous situations, Sirius is gone, I know that's hard to except but don't keep chasing after him," and with tears in her eyes she turned on her heel and ran to Gryffindor Tower, she didn't come down for breakfast. 

"I didn't know I'd hurt her that much," Harry said regretfully, his face sorrowful. 

"Hey Harry, hi Ron," came a bright voice and both anxious boys turned to see Usagi smiling at them, "What's wrong, you both look dreadful." 

"Miss Granger just had a go at Harry, that's all Usagi, nothing important," said the casual sounding voice of Hikage, Usagi turned to her as she passed. 

"How dare you speak about my friend like that?" Ron growled and Hikage who was now standing next to Usagi stopped and smirked. (Usagi was facing Ron and Harry but Hikage was facing the other way so Usagi's left shoulder was parallel in series with Hikage's own left shoulder.) 

"Because I don't care about her," was Hikage's answer and she began to walk away but Usagi grabbed her arm. 

"Hikage why are you being so nasty to everyone, will you please stop?" Usagi asked; ocean blue eyes pleading, Hikage sneered. 

"No, it doesn't matter anyway, have a nice day Usagi," Hikage shrugged Usagi's arms off her shoulder and headed for the Great Hall. 

"Hikage," Usagi gasped, the one she thought to be her best friend had just shrugged her off, hopefully she was just in a bad mood but deep down something told Usagi that that couldn't be. 

"Don't worry Usagi, you've still got us," said Ron giving her a thumbs up and trying to cheer the blonde up. 

"Yes Usagi," Harry agreed taking her hand in his which made Ron raise and eyebrow and the two led her to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

While Usagi went to sit with Lavender and Parvati Ron leaned into his best friend's ear and whispered, "What was that all about mate?" 

"What was what about Ron?" Harry asked turning to look at the red head as he ran a hand through his constantly untidy black hair. 

"You and Usagi, are you an item or what?" Ron asked nudging Harry in the ribs. 

"What?" Harry glanced hurriedly at Usagi who thankfully hadn't heard, "No way! Me and Usagi, we aren't going out. She would never, at least I think," he trailed off at Ron's triumphant expression and proceeded to promptly go bright red from his nose to his ears. 

"You fancy her mate," Ron declared and Harry just looked away, had he made it that obvious? As if he'd read his mind, "Don't worry stupid, it's not obvious but you need to work on your defensive," Ron gave him one last grin and began to dig into breakfast. 

Harry sighed and although he too ate his fill he couldn't help but keep glancing over at Usagi, her bright face flushed as she laughed along with Lavender at a joke Parvati had said. 

Then the post arrived, Hedwig stopped to nip his ear and grab some bacon before flying off again the Owl Tower for some well earned rest. "So what's the update?" Ron asked leaning over Harry's shoulder, quickly reading the first page he turned to Harry, "You saw that mate?" 

Harry nodded, the article had two pictures one of the 'Captain' and the guy he'd seen her with, Argon? There was another one of basically the whole room just after the Shadows had come out of the Veil. But there was something that shocked him, 'Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, makes thus statement, 'After being brutally assaulted by the apparent Captain of this raid I was informed that they had planned to attack the ministry and that they were working for Voldemort,''. 

Both Harry and Ron turned there heads at the sudden sound of a chair hitting the ground, they could see Hikage standing at the Slytherin table shaking, her shoulders heaving as she clutched a copy of the Daily Prophet. She hurriedly made her way out of the Great Hall which soon cleared as students made their way to lessons. 

Harry had Divination first; Ron had dropped it and instead had Arithmancy with Hermione," I'll talk to her mate," he said as they left the Great Hall together, "she'll come round," and with that they parted. 

He had a minor headache and his ears rang and blood pounded in his head as he made his way into the overly scented loft that was his Divination classroom. Professor Trelawney decked in all her cloth and beads with her heavy perfume looked up form her desk, "Welcome dears, you few have been chosen to take this class further." 

It consisted of Parvati, Lavender, Usagi, Harry, Hikage, Blaise Zabini, two other Slytherin girls and Neville. This was just lovely wasn't it? 

"Harry, I see death looming in your near future," Harry who had put up with this since third year just brushed it off, Usagi looked mortified. 

"Why don't you kill him yourself Professor Treloony, then maybe that prediction of yours will actually come true," called Hikage arrogantly, Usagi looked torn and Harry just glared at the smirking Slytherin. 

"If you are going to insult my inner eye then I will not disclose your future to you, although it appears to be dark and lonely," Trelawney drawled. 

"Just a normal day then," Hikage responded but Trelawney ignored her and began to explain about Fire Reading. 

"Nice one with the Treloony," someone whispered in Hikage's ear and she turned to see the dark blonde, brown flecked hair of Blaise Zabini. She raised an eyebrow at him but he only smirked, "I like that in a girl," she merely grinned slyly. 

"And what, Mr Zabini, was that supposed to imply?" she asked putting her nose to his. 

"Just having a little fun," he replied, laying his hand discreetly on top of hers. No one else paid them any attention, Harry was asleep, Usagi had her head in her arms and appeared to be thinking, more likely asleep, Lavender and Parvati were practically drooling over Trelawney and the two Slytherin girls were discussing Slytherin Sex Gods. 

"Is that so? What kind of fun Mr Zabini?" she asked smirking as she felt his hand slide up her arm, over her shoulder and to the back of her neck. 

"The really bad kind," he said applying a little pressure to the back of her neck, indicating he wanted her to move forwards. 

She moved to his ear, "Not today Mr Zabini, but you can keep trying," she teased and drew completely back from him a minute before Trelawney placed what looked like a cat's food bowl in front of them. 

"Now," the woman drawled, "using the spell on the board to light your grails try to see into the fire and find out the feelings of your partner towards you. 

"This should prove to be interesting," Blaise commented grinning at her and pulling out his wand, flicking it and lighting what Trelawney had called a 'grail'. She studied it intensely briefly; she'd seen something like this before, but where? Then it hit her, but it wasn't a perfect match and Treloony probably didn't even know the full potential of it anyway. 

"Depends on what you want and what you expect to see," Hikage replied, she looked into the fire; it flicked and crackled and arched upwards, curling at the tips and dissipating into the air. It didn't come as a vision as she'd expected it definitely wasn't like what she'd thought it had been but she heard Blaise's voice in her head. 

"I know Draco likes her, wonder what it would be like to be with her, she looks experienced and that incident with Pansy," then it changed, "She's good looking, no scratch that, fucking sexy but who knows, she'll surrender to Draco eventually, I don't stand a chance." 

"Fucking sexy is I Zabini?" she drawled. 

"Hell yeh!" he responded and they both smirked before he took his turn, but he wasn't successful, Hikage trying hard to keep her face nonchalant. 

Harry and Usagi on the other hand was a different matter, what Usagi had seen had made her gasp and realise something even Harry himself hadn't yet figured out, he was falling for her. She'd gone bright red and looked at Harry with amazement, he was cute, she gave him that and sweet too but what did she feel for him. 

That lesson didn't reveal it, when Harry had attempted to decipher the fire it had flared and roared till it hit the ceiling, a swirling wind picked up but the fire didn't go out. All Harry saw was the sign of boys, a circle attached to a NE arrow; it was burning a bright red against the fiery background. 

He also saw another sign, glowing gold this time, it was a ring with a line going straight up and ending in a dot, the letter H with al the lose ends dotted was skewered upon those lines. With a final howl the wind died down, the fire lunged toward him before going out completely. All had turned to watch the display but the only ones who had seen the marks were Harry and Usagi. 

Harry had no clue what they meant but Usagi kept questioning herself, where had she seen those marks before, she had seen them, she knew it. Two girls flashed before her eyes, one in a pastel red dress with flowing raven hair, she couldn't see her face but on her forehead, glowing red was the symbol she'd seen before. 

The other, short cropped flaxen hair, the other sign glowing midnight blue on her forehead and she adorned herself with a sweeping dark blue dress. There were several other silhouettes in the background, six to be precise and she wondered who they could be but she could see nothing of them, perhaps she would never know. 

Hikage had felt the twinges of power when Harry had tempted the flames, "Protective aren't they," she whispered to herself, she knew what had happened and why but no one else needed to know that. 

"Class dismissed," came Trelawney's shrill voice but not before calling, "The elements of fire and wind call to you Harry, watch your back my dear, your death looms ever closer." 

---Dinner--- 

Hikage leaned back in her chair, she didn't feel like eating, Blaise was sitting next to her, "Hey Hikage, what's up, not feeling good?" he asked. 

She turned to him and studied his misty blue eyes, tinted with a hint of violet, "Nothing that concerns you." 

"Just wondered," he replied before turning to another Slytherin male sitting next to him. 

She sighed and Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence, she looked up at him not really interested in what he had to say. 

"As you know we are nearing the Christmas Season and this year for sixth and seventh years only we are holding a Christmas Ball, you may bring someone younger if you wish however," the old man's eyes twinkled before he continued. "Our Head Boy and Girl have decided that it shall be girl's choice and a boy has to go with one of the first three girls to ask him to the ball." 

He sat down and Pansy was all over Draco in a second, "Draco darling, will you go with me? You know you want to," he rolled his eyes in a gesture that clearly said 'No I don't'. Hikage sighed and stood up and left the Great hall well aware that Draco had been watching her as she did so, let alone Blaise. 

---Gryffindor table--- 

Ron had talked with Hermione who was friends with Harry again, he'd also told her about Harry's crush on Usagi. Hermione leaned over to Usagi and whispered to her, "Harry fancies you, did you know?" 

"Yes I did," Usagi blushed and Hermione looked confused, "Something we did in Divination." 

"Did Trelawney predict his 'looming' death again?" Hermione asked amused, leaning back in her chair. 

"Yes, has she done it before," Usagi looked shocked. 

"Since third year, don't look so horrified Usagi she isn't worth listening to, as far as I know she's only made two true predictions," Usagi looked comforted, sighing contentedly. Hermione caught Harry watching the blonde out of the corner of her eye; Ron looked at her, begging her to persuade Usagi to ask Harry. 

"Hey Usagi," the blonde looked up, "why don't you ask Harry to the Ball?" 

Usagi blushed crimson, "Um…well I don't know, I mean, he's really cute and so sweet it's just that," she trailed off dejectedly. 

"You don't know how you feel about him yet?" Hermione put in and the Usagi nodded. "Well maybe if you go then you'll find out, come on Usagi, it's worth a try," Hermione coaxed and Usagi looked thoughtful. 

"Well, okay," she said and got up, "will you come to Hermione?" 

"Alright," Hermione too stood up and they made their way towards the boys. 

Meanwhile, while they had been chatting Harry had been telling Ron over and over how he wished Usagi would ask him, Ron had watched with mild curiosity and amusement as his best friend's eyes kept drifting towards a certain, small, blonde, blue eyes girl. 

"Hey Harry will you go to the Ball with me?" asked Ginny who beamed at him. 

"Maybe," Harry said, one done, he though, only two left. 

"Harry sweetie," a Ravenclaw girl in seventh year cooed in his ear, he fought with himself not to shove her off. "Will you go with me to the Ball, it could be really fun," she ran a slender finger up his chest, his ears went back and Ron didn't like the look of this. 

"Can I answer you later, I'm busy right now," he said pushing her hand away. 

"Alright darling," she blew him a kiss, what did she think they were, an item? 

"Um…Harry?" 

"What?" he roared turning his head angrily, he blushed when he saw it was Usagi, "Oh Usagi, I'm sorry," he grinned stupidly, "thought you were someone else." 

"It's alright," she trailed off and looked at Hermione who was nodded from behind Ron and encouraging her. "I was wondering, well, I was gunna say, I wanted to ask, well," she was tongue tied, lost for words. 

"Basically what blubber mouth here is trying to say," Hermione said was but before she could say it Usagi went- 

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" she asked. 

"Absolutely," Harry said his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. 

"I thought you were going with me Harry?" Ginny called indignantly. 

Usagi winced, "Oh I'm sorry I," but Harry took over. 

"I never did Ginny, go with Seamus or someone," she just glared at him, her cheeks puffed with anger and she flounced off. 

"I shouldn't have asked," Usagi said looking regretful. 

"Don't worry Usagi, Ginny will cheer up," Ron said winking at her, "she'll probably go with Neville; I think she likes him, just protective of Harry here that's all. He just can't help being a Sex God," Usagi laughed lightly, Hermione snorted and Harry went red from ear to ear. 

"Ron," Harry muttered embarrassedly. 

---Hikage--- 

The black haired girl sighed; she'd left the Slytherin common room for a bit of piece and quiet. She didn't intend to go to the Ball, wasn't her thing, she was part of an army, not a member of a Court. Speaking of Courts what of…no, this was no time to be thinking of that, "They won't come," she muttered to herself before heading out to the grounds. 

---Draco--- 

Somehow, miraculously he'd managed to shake Pansy off him and dodged being asked to the Ball, he wouldn't go with Pansy though. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he spun around, his stormy eyes met with the calm and collected ones of none other than Blaise Zabini. "What do you want Zabini," he sneered grotesquely. 

"Fiery one isn't she?" he asked, Draco looked nonplussed. 

"Who is?" asked he. 

"Hikage," Blaise answered smirking. 

"Yeh, so what?" he pressed. 

"Want to make a bet?" Blaise said nonchalantly, leaning against a nearby wall. 

"On what?" inquired Draco smirking after all, he was a Malfoy and he was always up for a challenge. 

"You and me, who gets furthest with her by Christmas," Blaise suggested. 

"End of Christmas holidays, I'm not going home, are you?" 

"No." 

"Then it's settled, how far have you got?" he inquired suddenly. 

"Kissing," Blaise answered lazily. 

"Liar," Draco narrowed his eyes. 

"Well, what muggles call Eskimo Kissing, whatever an Eskimo is," he detailed. Draco nodded, "Then that's it, we'll see who she goes for, charmingly flirtatious or dangerously seductive." 

"Basically me or you right Zabini?" Zabini nodded and Draco chuckled, "although I would hardly call you charming." 

"I wouldn't call you dangerous either Malfoy but still, later," and Blaise turned on his heel and headed off. 

"Like she'd ever go for you Zabini," Draco muttered under his breath smirking before making to walk off. 

"And what makes you think I'll go for you either Mr Malfoy?" he looked up and there she was, how did she do that, it was like she knew about everything that went on at Hogwarts strangely like…Dumbledore? 

"No one can last for ever my dear," he smirked at her and she smirked back, "you'll give in at some point." 

"Is that so?" he nodded, "Well, better tell Mr Zabini that hadn't I?" 

"Forget about him," he commanded. 

"You are in no way my senior Malfoy," she said coming up to him, he was already leaning on a wall and she was pressed against him, how did he get himself into these situations? "So don't start thinking you can boss me around," she leaned up to his ear, "far from it, in fact, I've got you wrapped around my finger, just where I want you." She stepped back, "Nothing more, nothing less," she turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist. 

"You really do give a lot for perfection don't you?" she nodded, they smirked, there was a mutual understanding that didn't need to be said. "It's strange..." he trailed off momentarily. 

"What is?" asked she, turning to him. 

"You're so like me in a way," he replied, not really talking to her and then they parted. 

---Later, Slytherin common room--- 

Hikage was sitting in a corner, doing some research for her Transfiguration essay when Blaise Zabini walked up to her, "Hey you," he said plopping down beside her, she looked up at him briefly before turning back to her page. "You intending to go to the Ball?" she shook her head, "ever been to one?" she shook her head, "want to?" she shook her head. 

He raised and eyebrow but she turned and said, "Mr Zabini, I have a very well placed set of orders to follow, I have no need for trivial indulgence." 

"Nice to know you're so blunt about it," he grinned and she raised an eyebrow, "and if you're going to be that way," he slipped his arms around her waist and she stiffened slightly, "so will I." 

"What do you intend to do Mr Zabini?" she asked smirking, "try and win your little bet with one Draco Malfoy?" 

Blaise frowned, "You know about that?" he sounded genuinely concerned. 

"Of course," she replied. 

"Anyway, back to being blunt, will you ask me to go to the Ball with you?" he asked leaning his face to hers, his arms still around her waist. 

"Not even if you paid me all the money you've got," she replied smirking. 

"I wasn't intending to, but I can pay you in…other ways," he smirked and she smiled amusedly, this was quiet an amusing situation after all. 

"Care to elaborate, or demonstrate?" asked she. 

"Demonstrate, obviously," he leaned forward so their noses were touching, "minor case of déjà vu?" 

"Absolutely, but what do you intend to do this time?" 

"Same as the last time," he replied. 

"And that would be?" she asked. 

"To kiss you," she drew away from him, he frowned when she removed his arms; he'd been enjoying that. 

"Letting you kiss me would be letting you get ahead of Malfoy and that Mr Zabini," she locked eyes with him, "would inflate your ego." 

"Then humour my first request? Please?" he asked, rubbing her hand with his thumb. 

"I might as well," she shrugged, "Will you go to the Ball with me Mr Zabini?" 

"Without question, oh and by the way," she glared at him, "it's Blaise you know." 

"I know that Mr Zabini," she smirked and he frowned but still, he grinned once before heading off to bed. 

Once he was gone Hikage leaned back and sighed, she closed her eyes and smirked, "Flies on fly paper, flies on fly paper." 

**Well, that's that, although I will spend some time on Hikage at the Ball, i.e. next chapter, it will mostly be spent on Harry x Usagi action and Ron x Hermione if I feel like it, I have big plans for those to. E-mail me if you want 2 know more, I wont tell you anything that will put the whole story into light but hey....:-)**

**Anyway, pairing polls stand as follows (baring in mind my friend suggested Hikage x Blaise and that was after I told her the ENTIRE plot) :-**

**Harry x Usagi - definite**

**Ron x Hermione -definite**

**_______________ (Please vote for ones beyond this point, until I get at least ten more votes I ain't posting no more, nope, nadda, no way!)**

**Draco x Hikage - 2**

**Sirius x Hikage - 1**

**Blaise x Hikage - 1**

**_______________**

**Draco x Ginny - 1**


	10. Mudblood?

**Hey look, a note at the top, isn't that amazing? (not really) Anyway, you will find that there is a lot of writing at the bottom I suggest you read it if you want this story to continue being posted. Luvin u readers :-)**

"Ask me out Hermione," a voice whined at the bushy haired brunette as she began walking out of the common room. She soon found herself blocked by the flaming red haired Ron Weasley, his blue eyes shining and a grin on his face, she sighed.

"I already said no Ron," Hermione replied and tried to get out of the common room with little success, Ron just blocked her way.

"Oh come on Hermione, please," his grin widened.

"No Ron, I refuse to be used as your last resort, just because no one else asked you don't come crying to me," Hermione was at the portrait hole now but Ron grabbed her around the waist and span her around to face him.

"Listen here you, I've had to leg it every time someone asked because I wanted to go with you and if you don't ask then I'm not going," her eyes widened, Ron looked deadly serious, he obviously wasn't joking.

"You're kidding right?" he shook his head.

"I really like you Hermione, perhaps more than I should, who couldn't like you? Your kind, smart, funny, brave," he grinned, "I mean it."

"Well, that's very sweet of you Ron but I really have to go," she tried to pull out of his arms but he only grinned wider.

"Look up Hermione," she did and her eyes widened and she blushed at what she saw, Mistletoe!

"Why do I have a funny feeling this was all your idea Ron?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because your smart, now Hermione dear, tradition calls," and that was it he bent his head and put a gently kiss to her lips. "See ya later then Hermione," he said drawing back and heading back into the common room, "hope you change your mind about the ball though, it's tonight after all," he winked at her and left.

---Hikage---

"A Ball?" he cried and cracked up laughing, "you're going to a Ball?" and then he dissolved into laughter again.

"I have to Argon," Hikage said glaring at him, "and you of all people should know why."

"Yeh I know its all business with you isn't it?" he came to stand by her slipping his arms around her waist.

"Of course," she replied curtly.

"But still, the idea of you going to a Ball, I mean going and being the Queen's attendant must have been bad enough," he trailed off pulling her to him.

"You have no tact, no wonder no one likes you," she smirked.

"You like me don't you?" he berried his face in her hair and she merely rolled her eyes.

"I've got to go Argon," she pulled away from him.

"When are you coming back?" he asked.

She turned briefly and smirked, "Christmas holidays," then she left.

---Usagi---

"Usagi what's up?" Hermione asked coming up to the girl's dormitory only to find the usually joyfully lying mournfully on her bed.

"I'm going with Harry to the Ball as you know," Hermione nodded a smile gracing her lips; she had a good idea where this was heading.

"Let me guess, you've got nothing to wear right?" Hermione ducked quickly to avoid a pillow that had just been thrown at her, "What was that for?" she asked walking over to Usagi's bed with said aforementioned pillow.

"For being to darn smart," Usagi replied grinning, Hermione puffed out her cheeks in mock annoyance and chucked the pillow at Usagi's head. She caught it easily and they both laughed.

"But anyway," Hermione said, "back to the point, what don't you have?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know all the girl's have to wear white and boys black well I don't have anything decent or white," Usagi sighed and Hermione just laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Well, in first year Harry, Ron and I went," she paused, "exploring and they got caught in some Devil's Snare; you know what that is right?" Usagi nodded. "Thing is I was panicking because Harry and Ron were trapped, Harry goes, 'So light a fire,' and I'm like 'But there's no wood"' and Ron says 'Are you a witch or not?'"

"So, what's your point?" Usagi asked looking confused, she'd heard about this adventure form Hikage, the Philosopher's Stone.

"You can light a fire with your wand, wood or no, so," Hermione faltered grabbing a pillow, pulling of the pillowcase she laid it on the bed between them.

"Are you suggesting that I wear a pillowcase Hermione?" Usagi asked, looking sceptical.

"No," Hermione smiled knowingly and flicked her wand, then Usagi's eyes widened. On the bed was a pure white dress and it was beautiful, then Hermione changed it back, "It's better than Cinderella, it doesn't run out at midnight," and they both started laughing again.

"And what, is so funny?" asked Lavender as she entered, her hair in a ponytail and her eyes sparkling.

"Usagi here has nothing to wear to the Ball," Hermione explained as Parvati walked in.

"Who are you going with?" Parvati asked.

"Harry," Usagi said and looked down blushing, Parvati and Lavender's eyes turned into dinner pates with pupils.

Then Usagi felt herself tackled by Parvati who drew a measuring tape from no where and started measuring her, "Parvati, what are you doing?" Usagi cried in shock.

"Lavender, size eight, height, 5' 7 so get to it," Lavender saluted Parvati and grabbed Hermione's hand dragging her over to Lavender's bed.

"Parvati, what's going on?" Usagi asked astonished as the other girl started to push her towards the door.

"Out with you, Lavender will get you when we are finished, go snog Harry or something," and with that the door was shut and locked tight.

"Well really," Usagi huffed crossing her arms and going down the stairs, "snog Harry indeed, who does she think she is."

"What was that about snogging me?" called a low voice from behind and she spun around, no one else was in the common room but she and Harry.

"Um, just something Parvati said," Usagi mumbled going bright red.

"Oh, am I not snog-worthy then?" Harry asked smiling wolfishly.

"No that's not it, it's just, that well, um, well," she was tongue tied and he's started walking around her, never loosing eye contact, she as feeling very nervous by the time he stopped in front of her and wound his arms around her waist.

"There are some things I love Ron for," she raised an eyebrow at him; he just grinned and indicated up with his head.

The mistletoe Ron had put up and charmed to hover at random points in the common room was now right above them, Usagi gulped and blushed.

"I see I take it this is his doing?" Harry nodded, "well um, I guess I've got no choice then?" she smiled shyly as he shook his head.

He dipped down, he was somewhat taller than her after all and pressed his lips to hers, she wound her arms around his neck and they pulled each other closer. He began to suck on her lower lip and it sent shock riveting through her veins making her lean on him for support. He pulled away gently and pressed his forehead to hers, he gazed fondly at her closed eyelids.

"The Ball is one thing," Harry started and she made an 'mm' sound, "But Usagi," she opened her eyes slowly, her eyelashes fluttering, "will you go out with me?"

"I-I, um, well," she smiled gently and looked directly into his eyes tenderly, "yes."

"Usagi, you come up now," Lavender yelled down the stairs and Usagi smiled pulling away from Harry gently, he reluctantly let her go.

"Meet you here at six thirty, okay?" Harry asked as she made for the stairs, she turned, smiled, nodded and blew him a kiss before she ascended the stairs.

"If you fall much further mate you'll be asking her to marry you by the end of the year," Ron said coming up behind Harry who spun around.

"How long have you been there?" Harry demanded pointing a finger at Ron.

"How else do think the mistletoe got above our head? Not everything is coincidental you know," Ron grinned as Harry tackled him, although Ron didn't have much trouble beating the smaller, lighter boy. He grinned down at him, "Temper," he chided and both boys laughed.

---Usagi---

"Oh my gosh," she gasped and put a hand to her mouth, "it's gorgeous, oh girls you're the best."

"It's not finished yet," said Hermione, "we need you to put it on first."

"Yes, cause then we can get it into a perfect fit," Lavender said grinning plopping down on Parvati's bed and giving her a high five.

"Um, alright then," Usagi said and went into the bathroom and changed; when she came out it was almost a perfect fit.

"Hermione, that's your queue," urged Parvati and Hermione nodded pulling out her wand and aimed it at Usagi who stood still. Muttering a spell a white smoke streamed from her wand and began to fit the dress perfectly, "You don't get much better than that," was Parvati's final comment.

"You look gorgeous Usagi," Lavender cried.

"Oh thank you, thank you very much," Usagi said twirling.

The theme for the Ball was a snowflake theme; the dress was a pearly white with a tight bodice, no straps, just straight around the top of the chest. A line of small crystals lined the edge of the top half and there was another line of them under her chest and around her waist. A shining snowflake about the size of her palm laid dead centre above her chest, glinting in the light.

The bodice was tight but the skirt flowed, it went down to her ankles, like a Spanish skirt so when she twirled it fanned out beautifully. Usagi smiled as Hermione clasped a silver chain around her neck from which dangled a small diamond snowflake pendant and Lavender held out a pair of white slippers for her to slip into and Parvati put five silver bangles on her right wrist.

"Perfect, simply perfect," Lavender said sighing.

---Draco---

Three girls had asked him, two of them had acne and the other, he shuddered, was Pansy Parkinson. He didn't have that many options, he could either go with one of the girls that had asked him or not go at all; only the girls could turn up alone. He sighed sinking further into the green leather couch in front of the Slytherin common room fire.

"Didn't get a good date then?" said a voice and Draco looked annoyed at Blaise as he sat down beside him.

"Why, what's it to you?" he sneered.

"Only the fact that I'm going to beat you in our little bet," Blaise stated and turned his head to smirk at Malfoy's scowling face.

"What gave you that idea Zabini?" he demanded.

"Only that I'm going to the Ball with one, Hikage Tsukiyamino," stated Blaise proudly running a hand through his hair carelessly for effect.

"I said it would inflate your ego Mr Zabini," they both scrambled to look over the back of the couch to see Hikage standing with her arms crossed and smirking. "Oh well, things to do, people to see and places to be, bye," and she turned and strolled out of the common room.

"How does she always turn up lie that?" Draco asked.

"Don't know, ant to make that part of our bet?" Blaise continued both still looking at the door.

"No," was all Draco said as a way of replying to Blaise's question.

---Voldemort---

"My Lord, it is said that there is some sort of celebration to be held at Hogwarts this night," said a servant bowing.

"What kind of celebration?" the Dark Lord hissed.

"It's their Christmas Ball sire," was the only reply.

"Perfect," he muttered under his breath to himself before giving precise orders, sniggering all the time,

---Slytherin Girl's Dorm, 18:00---

Hikage looked at herself critically in the mirror and sighed, whoever invented Balls was off their rocker; she was wearing a white shirt, with a v-neck that went very low, but didn't show anything, it wasn't suggestive. It had four buttons on each wrist and all the buttons involved were all little snowflakes.

Her black hair contrasted badly with her attire, "White is so not my colour," she moaned as she brushed creases out of her trousers that had a light blue tint, they were tight to the knee where they fanned a bit and she wore white trainers.

"Slut," Pansy sneered turning from her own mirror.

"More than I can say for you," Hikage replied, I mean, Pansy was wearing a long sleeve belly top that showed off her entire, cough, rounded stomach. A skirt that reached only half way down her overly fat thighs and socks up to her knees.

Millicent Bulstrode turned and gave Hikage a once over, "You watch what you say short one."

"Well," Hikage smirked, "if that's how you want put it," Millicent was pinned to the floor, Hikage's left leg trapping her left arm and Hikage's right foot digging into her chest, a dagger was pressed to her neck. "How about we take a few inches of you then, starting with your head?" she smiled sarcastically and Millicent growled and moved to shove Hikage but the girl was up already.

"I don't need to watch my back," Hikage shook her head, "I'm not afraid of any of you," and then she strolled out of the dorm and headed down to the common room. All the girl's were paired up, all of them decked in white, silver or light blue and the boys in dark grey or black.

"And there was me thinking all girls wore skirts," whispered a voice in her ear as a pair of arms slipped round her waist.

"We aren't an item Zabini," Hikage hissed and turned her head to see his smirking face.

"Fine, will you go out with me?"

"No," she grinned at his gaping mouth.

"But why not?" he demanded.

"I'm not here for the trivial indulgence of men," she said smirking.

"Oh, someone fetch me a bucket I think I'm going to be sick," Hikage turned and smirked at Pansy and Millicent, Millicent had just conjured a bucket for Pansy.

"It appears I have better restraint than you then," Hikage called back and most of the Slytherin's turned to look, "seeing as I have to watch you dress in the smallest thing you can every day."

"You have no right to talk to me that way Mudblood!" she screamed, come gasped and Zabini backed off.

She glanced at him smirking once, "If I'd known that would work I'd have said it a long time ago, but still," she turned back to Pansy, "what are you implying?"

"You not a pure-blood," Pansy sneered.

"Not by your meanings I'm not, but tell me Pansy," she sneered, "IS Slytherin famous for its pure-bloods, its lack of muggle born blood or the power it holds?"

"Its pure-blood of course," she sneered.

"Did anyone here know that Harry Potter was going to be put in Slytherin," she smirked at their horrified looks, "but that's not the point, my point is, I may not be a 'pure-blood' but I'll be damned if you can find one drop of muggle blood in me."

"What, that's impossible!" Millicent cried.

"Whether it's possible or not to you is not my concern, now I believe you're all going to be late to a certain Ball if you don't get," they began to leave but Pansy found Hikage right behind her with a firm grip on her wrist. "Call me a Mudblood again and you won't live long enough to regret it."

Soon they were all gone, "Can I have an explanation?" she turned to look at Blaise.

"I would have thought you'd have gone but anyway, what is there to explain?" she asked.

"What did you mean by no muggle blood and yet your not a pure-blood, what else can you be?" he inquired.

"Life is not to reason why," was all she said and Blaise smiled.

"Your not going to answer me are you?" she shook her head, "well come on," he grabbed her wrist and began to pull her along, "we wouldn't want to be late."

---Gryffindor common room, 5:00---

"Ron," the red haired boy looked up and grinned at a blushing Hermione, "will you," she faltered, "will you go to the, to the Ball, yeh, Will you go to the Ball with me?"

"Yep," Ron grinned, he got up and began to walk to the boys dormitories, he passed behind her Hermione and she felt his hand grab her arse, she whipped around to face him her face bright red, "can't wait!" he winked and then he was gone.

"Well I," Hermione sighed, "I'll never understand him, will I Harry?" she asked looking over at the black haired boy who sat reclined in a chair peacefully.

"Nope," was all he said and then he resumed tackling his Defence against the Dark Arts assignment. Hermione shook her head and made for the girl's dormitories to be immediately tackled by Lavender and Parvati who insisted that they 'dress her up' like they did Usagi.

It was finally six-thirty and Harry was waiting nervously with Ron who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed behind his head. "Don't worry Harry, it's not she's going to fall down the stairs and hurt herself," Ron rolled his eyes at Harry's glare.

"But what if I make a mistake, what if I mess up, she could hate me forever!" he wailed.

Ron just walked behind Harry put his hand son his shoulders and turned him to the base of the girl's dormitory stairs, "Now go," was all he said, giving Harry a shove in the back when his friend gasped.

Harry tumbled forwards, but he picked himself up before he fell in front of, or worse, onto, well, was it Usagi? "Usagi is that you?" he asked, tucking a stray ringlet of blonde hair behind her ear. She blushed and nodded, Harry took her hand sin his and pulled her to him, "You look beautiful," he kissed her cheek, "as always."

"Thanks Harry," her face turned to a dark red as Harry looked her up and down before smiling at her.

"No problem," was his only reply as he held out his arm, she giggled and linked hers with his and they made their way with the rest of the Gryffindor's to the Great Hall.

---Slytherin---

Pansy was draped across Draco's arm and Blaise smirked at him, "Having fun aren't we Malfoy?" Pansy, was busy talking to Millicent, didn't hear this comment and it was unlikely that her ahem, challenged brain would pick up the sarcasm.

"Oh yes, loads of fun Zabini," he sneered and Hikage raised an eyebrow from where she stood on the other side of Blaise, his hand holding hers.

Then the doors opened, "Well have fun Malfoy, I know I will," and with that Blaise swept away, Hikage looked disgruntled but didn't say anything.

"Come on Draco darling," Pansy cooed as she waltzed into the Great Hall literally dragging Draco.

**Well, did you like it, I know I promised the Ball would be this chapter and then I realised how good a link it would be and I had to prepare for it and blah blah blah. Basically the Ball is NEXT chapter, which I am writing at the moment, along with a certain *ahem* (e-mail if u really want 2 know :-) I hope some1 does, ENTHUSIASM PEOPLE!!! *hint hint*) and if that chapter isn't long enough I can throw in some mush (Usagi x Harry *cute couple*), some seduction (Hikage), some 'old married couples' (Hermione x Ron) and if you want have Fred and George appear out of nowhere and through I Christmas party during the hols!**

**PLZ VOTE!!! (You can retract a vote or vote more than once if you really want a particular pairing)**

**Pairings-**

**Draco x Hikage - 4**

**Sirius x Hikage - 3**

**Blaise x Hikage - 3**

**_______________**

**Draco x Ginny**

**BTW, if anyone would like to help me with this story that would be great, plz e-mail me at 8street_angel@dial.pipex.com**

**HIKAGE IS NOT A MARY-SUE!!! NOR IS SHE A SELF-INSERTION, YES I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE POWERS LIKE THAT BUT NO!!!**

**Review Responses:-**

**Invisible Rain - Thank you for pointing out spelling errors and it was supposed to be thus, not 'this'. One more thing (I watch Jackie Chan, I sad, I know ;-;) FYI, 'British' boys that age don't tend to say 'mate' at all but I'm trying to keep him in character with a) J.K and b) everyone else! If you are British excuse my naivety of where you come form but I for one just so happen to be BRITISH, thank you very much! Can u plz vote? I would like a faithful opinion.**

**DragonPrincessDynamis - Don't worry, I just put one on each :-) Thank you 4 ur vote.**

**Trenny - Thank you for voting, problem is, she is supposed to be what? 16-17, he is like, 30, if you want i could try and do like different year thingy and stuff, either reply by review or e-mail, ty :-D**

**Hmm - Thank-you for your vote**

**Ayame - I love you (not really, but like will do) Do you really like Hikage? Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! :-D**


	11. Ball disaster

"Glad you came?" Ron asked as he and Hermione danced to a rather fast tune, she nodded, her face flushed from the exercise. "Good, because so am I."

"And why is that?" she asked as she went at arms length still clasping his hand and then twirled back in again, he then wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Because I came with one of the most beautiful girls in Gryffindor let alone the entire school," Ron explained nuzzling his face into her well brushed hair that was now half straight and very soft.

"You flatter me Ron," she muttered and blushed, the dong ended the pair made their way over to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Usagi were, both slightly red from either their activities or dancing, maybe both.

"What's not to flatter?" he asked as they sat down, Hermione just sighed and smiled giving him a playful shove on the arm.

"Why don't you two just go out already?" Harry asked, drinking some pumpkin juice out of his goblet.

"Yeh Hermione," Usagi grinned, "the pair of you already argue like an old married couple," she giggled and Hermione went as red as a rose.

"Hermione," Ron drawled in a sing song voice, "ill you per chance, go out with me?" he asked leaning over in his seat so he was looking into her left eye seeing as he could only see the profile of her face.

"Not yet Ron, maybe, just, not now, please don't be mad at me," Ron looked slightly crushed and Hermione wasn't too happy about it either but still.

"Please," he widened his eyes, pushed out his bottom lip and then proceeded to make a whining noise in the back of his throat.

"Ron," Hermione chided hitting him upside the head and giving him a look that clearly said, 'Are-you-insane?' She then massaged her temples, "Boys," she sighed, "and I have to deal with two," she then looked at Usagi, "thank you for taking one of them off my hands."

"Hey I'm not that bad am I?" Harry asked startled.

"No Harry," Hermione laughed along with Usagi, "It's him," she jabbed her thumb at Ron, "I'm worried about."

"Hey Usagi," the blonde looked up at her boyfriend, "shall we tell them?" Harry smiled when Usagi nodded her head vigorously, grinning, her mouth full of mince pie so she couldn't talk.

"Oh no," Ron put a hand to his forehead, "your expecting a baby, Harry I told you to use protection," he then proceeded to fake fainting in his chair.

"Ron," Harry whined going red.

"Stop teasing my boyfriend he," then she stopped both Hermione and Ron were looking at the pair of them with identical smiles creeping slowly onto their faces.

"Did you just say boyfriend Usagi?" Hermione asked grinning slyly.

"Um, well, yes, that's what we wanted to tell you," she explained.

"Congratulations mate but really," Ron grinned, "you do have to use protection!" Usagi coughed, Hermione glared and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and Harry kicked him under the table. "Hey, I thought this was a Ball not a 'Let's-all-attack-Ron-Weasley-because-we-can Party'.

"Usagi, you want to dance with me?" Harry asked standing up and holding out his hand for her to take, she smiled brightly and took his hand letting him hoist her up.

"Alright Harry," and he led her onto the dance floor just as a rather slow tune started up. He looped his arms around her waist and hers immediately went around his neck they swayed gently, not moving much but that was the whole point.

---Slytherin Table---

"Oh come on, you come here you can at least dance," Blaise moaned grabbing Hikage's wrist and holding them tightly.

"No I can't," was her reply and tugged at his hands, "can you get off?"

"Please, just one dance then we can sit here and be bored," Blaise growled leaning back in his chair.

"Just remember it wasn't my idea to come, I'm here because I have to be and to be quite honest I didn't need to bring you along," she replied crossing her arms defiantly.

"Then why did you?" he asked smirking.

"Why did I what?" she hissed, not liking the look on his face.

"Why did you bring me?" he detailed still smirking and she scowled in return, it was fun to toy with people and their emotions.

"Because you were there I suppose," she sighed and stood up, "you coming?"

"Where to?" he looked confused but stood up also to stand by her.

"I'll dance with you once," she watching him as his smirk turned triumphant.

"What made you change you mind?" he asked as he led her onto the dance floor.

"The idea that you might leave me alone which no seems ludicrous," she replied and put her arms around his neck and his slipped around her waist.

---Ron and Hermione---

"Why won't you go out with me?" asked Ron whose chin was resting nicely on top of Hermione's head, her arms had now slipped down to his waist.

"I don't know," was her answer.

"Will you ever?" asked he.

"I don't know the answer to that either Ron," she nuzzled into his chest, "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Well this is a first," he felt her shift unhappily, "Miss I-know-everything Granger finally has found a question to which she does not immediately know the answer."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" she asked.

"However you take it but still," he moved his so he could whisper in her ear, "I do hope you find answer soon, I would so like to know," he smirked and she smiled, he kissed her on the cheek.

---Harry and Usagi---

"You really do look exceptionally beautiful tonight Usagi, not that you don't look beautiful all the time anyway," Harry charmed and Usagi smiled warmly up at him.

"Thank you Harry even though you must have made that statement at least a hundred times already tonight I still appreciate the compliment," he grinned.

"Glad to be of service my fair lady," said he and she giggled and blushed, then he had an idea, "Oh and Usagi," she stopped, "there's something I need to give back to you."

"Oh, what's that?" she asked.

"This," he then placed his lips on hers for the second time that day but he didn't press it further this, he drew back and watched, fascinated, as long lashes fluttered as her eyes opened delicately.

"What, pray tell did I do to deserve that?" she asked.

"I stole it from you in the common room, I was only giving it back," he smiled gently but she grinned.

"What if I didn't want it?" she asked looking up into his shining emerald eyes.

"What?"

"Would you take it back please?" she smiled and then realisation dawned on him and he grinned.

"With pleasure," and so, he kissed her again, the emotions they shared sending electricity through their bodies and their fingers tingled.

---Draco and Pansy---

"Oh Draco you're the best, I just know that we'll be together," she smiled dreamily and rubbed up against him in a way she obviously thought was alluring.

"Um how about we get through this dance first," he winced he already has his hands at her waist, hers were around his neck and she was playing with his hair for Merlin's sake. Could life get any more annoying, obviously it could, he'd just spotted Blaise with his arms around Hikage's hips and hers around his neck, Draco growled possessively, sneaky bastard.

---Blaise and Hikage---

"He's watching us you know," she said.

"Who is?" Blaise asked.

"Mr Malfoy," was her reply.

"Oh him, that doesn't matter to you, does it? He's only jealous of us," Blaise explained.

"There is no 'us' Zabini," she growled.

"Can you just call me Blaise for once," he asked pulling her closer.

She rolled her eyes, "What exactly is it that you want with me Z-Blaise," she asked and the hairs on the back of her neck tingled, close.

"That's better," he smirked, "oh and what do I want? You duh!"

She frowned and glared at him, "What purpose can I serve to you Zabini."

"I thought we got over the Zabini thing," he whined pressing his forehead to hers.

"I called you Blaise once Zabini, that's what you wanted, or at least it's what you said," she smirked as he put the tip of his nose to hers.

He sighed, "Your impossible," he inches closer.

"Am I now," she whispered but he heard.

"What are you worried about?" he asked seeing the flash in her eyes.

"I'm not worried, I'm excited," he was barely a centimetre away from her now.

"Is that so? What about may I ask?" he asked as he ran one of his hands up her back to her neck pressing her forwards.

"You'll see," she replied.

"When," their gazes locked.

"In three, two…one," and then the door to the Great Hall flew forwards and fell with a huge bang to the floor. Green and grey smoke poured from the entrance and most of the students had run to the sides, the teachers had their wands drawn. There was an evil cackle and a slightly fat but never the less tall woman strode out of the smoke. Harry growled when he recognised her and pushed Usagi behind his back.

"Who is that woman Harry?" Usagi whimpered from behind him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry hissed then he growled as she stopped laughing and turned to him.

"Hello, Harry Potter," was all she said her wand was raised at arm's length and pointing at him.

"You killed Sirius!" he yelled drawing out his wand from his back pocket and pointing it back at her.

"Harry put it down, please, don't get hurt," Usagi cried and tugged at his other arm but he shrugged her off.

"What's this, do you want to duel me to Potter? Are you going to meet your end just like that disgrace?" she asked sweetly sneering maliciously at him.

Harry growled, "Sirius was no disgrace, unlike you," he yelled his temper rising, his scar prickled dangerously.

"Oh but he was Harry Potter, he was pathetic even in his school days, the school's biggest Play Boy," she hissed menacingly.

"Don't talk about him that way," Harry cried shaking his head form side to side in an attempt to block her out of his head.

"The truth hurts doesn't it Harry Potter?" she asked slowly taking her time and watching his eyes burn, his hair stand on end, his scar flash and his wand pulsate with magical energy. "Oh well, stupefy!" she yelled but he dodged it, it hit Seamus but Dean easily cured it.

"Expelliarmus," he cried and a jet of red light sped towards Bellatrix, Harry edged into the centre closer to her and away from the crowds which had all stepped back.

"Defendo!" golden sparks appeared before her and the red light ricocheted off of it and back at Harry, it hit him in the stomach and he flew backwards but kept a firm grip on his wand.

"Harry," Usagi yelled and she moved to get to him.

"Hold it girly," Bellatrix hissed and pointed her wand at Usagi who looked terrified, "what's your name?" she hissed.

"U-Usagi," she whispered hoarsely.

"Are you sure, it isn't Serenity by any chance is it?" Bellatrix laughed at Usagi's confused expression. "Well no matter, Petrificus Totalus!" and Harry was rigid as a board unable to move, his head thrashed aimlessly form side to side.

Bellatrix was right above him no, no one dared to move why hadn't Dumbledore done something, what was he waiting for? "Well, looks like Harry Potter isn't so great after all," she smiled she was five feet away from him. The tip of her wand glowed green and Draco Malfoy smirked, Hikage narrowed her eyes, Hermione buried her head in Ron's chest and he held her close.

"Goodbye Harry Potter, Avada"

"IMPEDIMENTA," Bellatrix flew sideways off her feet, glaring at Usagi who had her wand out and her eyes wide with fear a hint of anger glistening in her eyes. "Leave him alone," she cried a tear fell down her face and a golden crescent moon appeared, glowing dully in the centre of her forehead.

"Stay out of this girl, Crucio!" and Usagi fell to her knees in pain.

"Usagi!" Harry yelled but Bellatrix was up and turning to him again, his eyes widened as her wand glowed green, his wand a hand's reach away from him but he couldn't get it

"Avada Kedavra!" the acid green light poured from her wand and sped towards Harry, no one moved, there wasn't anything they could do. A high pitched scream echoed through the entire hall and when everyone opened there eyes Usagi was standing in front of Harry, her eyes had gained a silvery tint they bore no emotion she was standing like a star in front of Harry and had apparently blocked the curse, but how?

A high wind picked up and the insignia of her birth began to glow brightly on her forehead, it engulfed the entire room and everyone present was forced to cover their eyes. Harry felt himself freed his wand lifted gently into his hand a girl about thirteen with shoulder length black hair that seemed to be purple and large purple eyes smiled knowingly at him. She was wearing a long, flowing purple dress and in one hand bore a large weapon, a black handle as tall as she was and at the top two arching blades of silver.

"Be careful Harry Potter," she brushed some of his hair out of his eyes and the next thing he knew he had flown backwards and crashed unceremoniously into Professor Snape sending them both toe the floor.

Bellatrix covered her eyes with her arm; she could here a soft ringing melody in a language she didn't understand two women appeared before her, one in a dark green dress with long, flowing dark green hair in a bun and red eyes. She was holding a pearly staff with a red orb at the top in a sort of arch. The other bore a dark blue, navy, dress with short sandy blonde hair and a golden handled, silver and jewel incrusted sword in one hand. Her dark blue eyes were fixed in a glare as the two pointed their weapons at her before vanishing and a whisper lingered in Bellatrix's ears "You are going to die."

Hermione fell backwards into Ron and they found themselves on the floor, then a hand appeared to them, it was gloved, a pale peach colour, the girl, no woman, to whom it belonged was smiling lovingly at them. She was wearing a long pastel orange dress and her blonde hair was held back by a red ribbon, even still it reached past her waist. Her blue eyes twinkled as she pulled to two to their feet, "Do not be afraid."

Draco Malfoy who had been sniggering found himself sitting before a tall girl and one of average height, the tall one in a forest green dress, the other in pastel red. The tallest one had her arms crossed, her dark brown hair that reached to her elbows held up in a ponytail by a green bobble band. Her green eyes flickered from her companion to him but she said nothing.

"Death is nothing to be laughed at," said the other calmly, she had black hair down to her knees and fiery purple eyes and then they both vanished.

Dumbledore was at a loss for words, he was completely surrounded by white along with his fellow staff, "Do not be afraid for her," a melodic voice instructed and they turned to see two woman, one with blue hair and one with aqua marine.

The one with the blue hair had spoken, she was wearing an icy blue dress, her hair was short and ended at her chin, deep and soulful blue eyes showed wisdom beyond her years. The other had wavy hair that cascaded down her back, teal blue eyes and a sea green dress, "They'll be just fine," she whispered and then their disappeared.

The white light cleared and everyone could see again, Harry was groaning form on top of Snape, the Professor pushed the boy off him, and Harry immediately snapped up, where was Usagi?

Hermione was supported by Ron as she gazed forwards to see not Usagi, but someone completely different. Bellatrix was paralysed in fear, "So it is true," she faltered, "You are Princess Serenity."

"Who I am is none of your concern," her hair was gold held in two meatballs and what was left of her hair cascaded down from them. Her silvery blue eyes held no emotion but her lips were set in a scowl. She was taller and wearing a sleeveless dress with golden rings around the rim, a line of pearls under her chest from which cascaded a skirt that also covered her abdomen, it pooled regally around her on the floor.

A golden crescent moon glowed brightly on her forehead.

"Perfect."

"Join us," Bellatrix called, she was looking insanely at Usagi? No, his was Princess Serenity.

"No," she held up her hand and a pink handled wand appeared in her hand, the end had a yellow crescent moon in which was a small dip. It glowed and a shimmering crystal appeared there, Serenity gazed at the wand for a moment before raising it to point at Bellatrix, "Cosmic Moon Power!"

A golden ball of shimmering light appeared before the wand and short towards Bellatrix, a golden ring of energy radiated from it knocking several people done before it dissipated. The light hit Bellatrix, blood flew as it penetrated her abdomen, her eyes were full of pain and her face was screwed up. Shrieks and moans of disgust rippled through the hall as the ball of light, now significantly smaller pierced her back and Bellatrix fell to her knees, a gaping hole in her stomach.

Blood cascaded from her chocking mouth and she fell into a pool of her own filth, Serenity's crescent mark glowed brighter than ever, the wand dropped and vanished before it hit the floor. She dropped to her knees and a grabbed her head in her hands and screamed, golden waves of light and energy radiated from her body and slowly a shield about five metres in diameter spread around her.

Her eyes were closed tightly from whatever was hurting her, "Usagi!" Harry cried scrambling to his feet her ran towards her but when her came in to contact with the shield he went flying backwards, "Usagi."

"Dumbledore can't you do something?" Asked McGonagall as the older wizard pointed his wand at the shield, whatever spell he used no one knew but it rebounded backwards and Professor Flitwick had to duck the tip of his tall pointed hat singed.

"I'm sorry Minerva, there's nothing I can do," he admitted dejectedly.

"Oh Albus," she moaned ringing her hands.

"Hikage what are you doing?" Blaise yelled as the black haired girl made for the shield.

"Miss Tsukiyamino, STOP!" Dumbledore yelled but she paid him no heed, she crashed into the shield but rather than flying backwards she kept pushing against it. Her teeth clenched and she was shaking like mad but her gaze remained fixed on Serenity who was wailing in pain.

"I have to protect you Usagi," she ground out, pushing harder, a dark purple crescent moon sideways on began to form on her wrist and black and purple lines began to curl around her hands and over the shield, like flowing ink. She panted and raised one hand bringing it down in a slashing movement and then, she tumbled forwards and the hole she created was soon gone.

Nearly everyone in the Great Hall had been knocked out by the surge of power, Hermione was with Ron, Draco was still standing, Harry was leaning no Professor Flitwick, McGonagall was ringing her hands, Dumbledore looked indecisive and Lupin was wide eyed.

"Usagi," Hikage muttered as she made her way towards the kneeling Princess, she reached out for her but drew her hand back. The faint golden glow on her hand faded but there was a distinctive burn, "It's too much for her to control," Hikage went wide eyed, something ha gone wrong and this wasn't a good thing.

She grabbed Usagi by the shoulders and shook her violently, the girl only wailed and Hikage found it hard to keep hold, her hands were burning and it was quickly spreading up her arms. "Damn it you," she cried hoarsely, "I can't let you die yet," the crescent mark on her wrist appeared once more and she pressed it too Serenity's mark.

Hikage felt the power leaving Usagi and flowing through her, her back arched, this wasn't the kind of power she meant to hold, this was Lunarian magic, she would have screamed if she hadn't had enough self-control. A final surge of power and the mark faded, the dress went and Usagi's eyes fluttered open momentarily before she fainted.

She fell forwards into Hikage who caught her weakly as the shield faded, where the veins were in her right wrist there was a pulsating golden glow that faded soon after. Hikage staggered, "You will always fall forwards," she muttered to the out cold Usagi, "but I," the breath hitched in her throat and her knees gave way, she collapsed backwards, Usagi falling on top of her.

"Usagi," Harry whispered cautiously and moved towards her but he didn't get there fast enough, Madame Pomfrey was all over them in minutes, they ere on stretchers and heading for the Hospital Wing before Harry could say 'Medic'.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Well there's your update, not as long as I planned but hey, your going to get a nice explanation next chapter so be happy! :-) I'm going to try and write lots so I can post during school time but don't expect much, soz! ;-;**

**PLZ REVIEW, it's like nobody likes the story *dramatic sniff* come on people a little ENTHUSIASM would be nice!**


	12. Revelutionary Plan

**NOTES AT BOTTOM OF PAGE WHICH MUST BE READ!!!**

Her eyes opened and she saw a lot of blurry objects, she fidgeted uncomfortably and turned her head at the sound of movement. Her sight gradually came into focus and her purple eyes met the misty blue ones of Albus Dumbledore, "I think I deserve an explanation."

"You ask and I'll answer as best I can," she replied quietly she wasn't much up to speaking and she'd only just noticed that both her arms were heavily bandages as was her abdomen, chest and some around her head.

"Alright, but first, a drink," he handed her a glass of water and she looked at it, a smirk curled at the edges of her lips.

"Moody had the right idea," she watched his eyes show his confusion, "don't drink something someone else gives you, this is drugged with Veritaserum." She placed it on her bedside table where there was a card; she picked it up and turned it in her hands before turning back to Dumbledore. "Now let's try this again."

"Who are you?"

"Hikage Tsukiyamino," she answered.

"What are you?"

"A member of what you know as 'Darkness of Shadows' or just Shadows," she smiled as his eyes flashed.

"Why are you here?" she opened her mouth to speak but someone else beat her to it.

"Under my orders Dumbledore," spoke a woman softly; long wavy magenta hair cascaded down her back.

"My lady," Hikage bent forward from her sitting position, knowing full well that she would collapse if she attempted to get out of bed.

"And you are?" Dumbledore asked straightening up.

"I am the Leader of the Darkness of Shadows, Hikage is my servant and is here under my orders," she explained.

"Then you were the one that ordered her to kidnap Serenity?" he asked.

"Not kidnap Dumbledore, let me explain," she pulled up a chair and sat down, "But to answer your unvoiced question, I got here through the gate we have near Hogwarts," he nodded.

"But why did you not let Serenity grow up with the Lady of Earth?" Dumbledore asked confused.

The Queen sighed, "From the beginning, my name is Aurora Lumina, I am Queen of the Shadows and Hikage is my Captain of the Guard, you may rise Hikage," the black haired girl sat up again but not before her eyes met that of her Queen, oh dear.

"To us, Princess Serenity is the second child and Harry Potter is the first child, it is our way of referring to people with a destiny. I was asked to send my must trusted worrier," she sent a meaningful glance at Hikage and she shivered, she'd done something wrong all right, "to take Serenity from you and raise her."

"They were then to attend Hogwarts with her and make sure the necessary contact between her and Harry ensues. We knew of the events that were to happen to Harry Potter and that they must occur, leaving Serenity with the Lady of Earth would have resulted in her attending Hogwarts at the appropriate time and stopping these events. For instance, the Philosopher's Stone would have been found sooner, the Basilisk stopped, Pettigrew caught, the survival of Cedric Diggory and the unmasking of Umbridge."

"But that doesn't make sense," Hikage protested, they both turned to her, "Voldemort didn't know about Usagi being Princess Serenity, but that doesn't explain why his follows kidnapped her in the first place, why would they if they knew not of her use?"

"That's where I come in," a soft voice called and a soft glow illuminated the room as a woman in a silver clock and pearly white dress appeared. Silver hair tied like princess Serenity's fell gently down her back and lavender eyes looked around warmly at all present.

"I was wondering when you would come Selene," said Aurora.

"Queen Selene," Dumbledore bowed.

"Do not bow to me Dumbledore, I owe you too much," the Queen said, "And most of all, an explanation. Please sit," she gestured to several chairs littered around the room perfectly aware of Hikage's intense gaze fixed upon her.

They all stopped and turned as a groan was sounded from Usagi who lay, previously motionless, on the bed. Her had reached up and rubbed her forehead as she sat up giddily. "Usagi?" Hikage called but one look from Aurora clearly told her to shut up.

"Serenity dear?" Selene said moving forwards and then Usagi's eyes opened.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" she wailed scrambling backwards on her bed.

"Serenity, do you remember what happened yesterday?" asked Selene and Usagi nodded shakily.

"Why are you calling me Serenity, my name is Usagi!" Usagi insisted.

"This will be much easier," Selene reached over and placed a finger on where Usagi's crescent had been and it came into focus once more glinting dully. Usagi's eyes glazed over for a moment.

"I understand mother," she said relaxing and her hair changed to how it had been last night and her eyes took on their silvery tint.

"Now, in a dream I was sown the events of the life of Harry Potter," Selene started and they all listened intently, "I was also show how they would involve my daughter, but if I kept her with me I would have sent her to Hogwarts at eleven which is something that I shouldn't have done. But I was also shown in my dream a way to stop that, the Death Eaters that took her from me were merely palace guards," Dumbledore's eyes flashed.

"Then that would mean that this was a set up," Hikage exclaimed ogling at Selene.

"Your right Hikage, I called on the aid of my friend Aurora and she in turn sent you, everything has gone extremely well and I'm glad to say the plan was a success. I'm sorry for deceiving Dumbledore, but it was the only way."

"I understand Selene, this is defiantly an interesting development but the question is whether to keep you here or not," he looked pointedly at Hikage.

"Well I'm here now," she smirked, "no point leaving a job half done so I might as well finish the year."

"As you wish," he nodded.

"I will be leaving now," Selene nodded and vanished.

"Mom," Serenity said gloomily, she hadn't spoken much through the entire affair, "Dumbledore, can I see Harry?"

"Yes, but we must hurry Poppy will have my head if she catches us," Dumbledore smiled and chuckled as he helped Serenity out of the door.

"You just put the entire mission in jeopardy," Aurora hissed.

"I know," Hikage replied just as coldly.

Aurora walked slowly over to Hikage and put her hand over the front of Hikage's chest, "I should have your crystal for that," Hikage's head snapped up r eyes widened and clouded with fear.

"No," she whispered, her mouth had gone dry.

"However, if you hadn't have done what you did she would have died, you got lucky Hikage," Aurora hissed not moving her hand.

"I won't take anything from you even though you have had far too much contact what were you thinking?"

"I don't know," Hikage said, clenching her teeth.

"I'll let you off this time, have all the contact you want but if you risk anything again you will die," and with that Aurora swept out of the room, a drop of sweat trickled down Usagi's face, she let out a breath she didn't know she held.

"There won't be a next time," and with that she fell asleep despite the immense pain in her right wrist.

The next time she woke up Serenity was asleep and Harry was by her bedside, he turned when he heard her stir, "What happened at the Ball?" he asked.

"Nothing," she sneered turning away from him, she could've gotten so many people killed and it would have mattered.

"Thank you."

"What for?" she snapped.

"For saving her, I owe it to you," was his soft reply.

"You owe me nothing, just leave me alone," she turned over.

"You have a card, did you know?" didn't this boy get the drift?

She turned back over and grabbed it sitting up she winced as her right wrist throbbed painfully. Then Madame Pomfrey came bustling over, "Good, your awake, Harry out now!"

"But Madame Pomfrey," he protested.

"Out Mr Potter," he grumbled but shuffled out none the less.

"As for you," Poppy sighed.

"You know what I am, just ell me what you wanted to say and go if you hate me that much," Hikage just looked at her hands, what was wrong with her?

"Your healing fine except your right wrist, it refuses to get better, I'm not sure why," she hissed as Hikage began to unwrap said wrist, "Stop that, it needs to get better."

"It won't, at least," the bandage fell and her wrist throbbed again, a golden glow flashed as well, Hikage's brow furrowed and the mark appeared on her wrist, the gold began to flow out and form a levitated ball of energy in her hand. The burns on her arm cleared immediately.

"What's that?" Poppy stammered.

"I'm not designed to carry that power, this is Lunarian magic," she looked over at Serenity, "this belongs to her," with a flick of Hikage's wrist the ball flew to Serenity and sank into her chest. She took a shuddering intake of breath; Hikage smirked as the colour returned to Serenity's cheeks.

"Well, I'll admit you know something but you have to rest and I don't hate you dear," she explained pushing Hikage back down, she didn't resist.

"Whatever," she still held the unopened card in her hands. She pushed her thumb into a hole in the seal and flicked it opened, the material tore and the card slipped out. There was a moving grass snake on it that for some reason bore a Christmas hat, Hikage raised and eyebrow and opened it.

'To Hikage,

Get better soon,

From

Blaise

XXX'

She sighed, "Boys," but she propped it on her nightstand all the same, sighing as she reclined in her pillows.

"Finally opened it then?" she opened her eyes and looked at Blaise.

"What do you want?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Just to see how you are, feeling better?" she nodded, "good, we didn't quiet finish what we started at the Ball," he smirked.

"Shove off Zabini," she turned her head away from him, "Leave me alone."

"Fine, Malfoy told me to ask, 'Why did you save the girl?'"

"Tell him it's none of his business," Hikage spat back.

"Fine," Blaise exclaimed and stormed out of the Hospital Wing and leaving Hikage to her thoughts.

It was a couple of days later before Serenity and Hikage were let out of the hospital wing, "Thank you Hikage," Serenity whispered.

"Don't bother," and the shadow girl walked away, Serenity looked down.

"You know about Sirius don't you?" called a voice from behind and Hikage spun around.

"Just because you know what I am Lupin doesn't mean you can exploit me, you're a werewolf after all," she smirked and Lupin frowned.

"I didn't intend to exploit you, I just wanted to ask if you knew," he lowered his voice towards the end in a mournful manner.

Her eye twitched, "That's not my business," she turned back around and headed towards the Slytherin Dungeons.

"You've changed," she froze, "What's bothering you;" he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder."

"I let myself down," she muttered but his hearing picked it up.

"How?" he asked astonished, "You saved Serenity's life, no matter what you planned her transformation and subsequent power overload was not your fault," he insisted,

"You really think so?" she asked turning her head to look at his eyes.

"Hands down," she smirked and he grinned, he left her then and she walked to the Slytherin Dungeons in a better frame of mind.

"Well if it isn't the little heroine," Pansy drawled as she entered and Hikage looked up to see the faces o f what appeared to be the whole of Slytherin VI and VII year.

"Thank you for the title Parkinson, I'll add it to my list," she smirked.

"You had dealings with a Gryffindor, that's a punishable offence," Millicent sneered and stepped forward pointing her wand.

"Put it away," Hikage drawled in a bored tone, sighing she inspected her nails nonchalantly.

"You actually think I'm going to listen to you?" Millicent smirked, "now, if you back out slowly I might take it easier on you."

"As I said, I'm not afraid of you," Hikage grinned showing off a pair of fangs and Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"Impedimenta," she squealed and the jot of red light went straight for Hikage, her shadow vanished, her mark appeared and the curse went straight through and rebounded off the sealed door.

"What was that Pansy dear?" she sneered, Pansy looked horrified as Hikage moved towards her.

"You leave her alone," a VII year called and stepped in front of Pansy.

She chuckled, "If a spell can pass through me do you want to know what else can?" her eyes flashed and his eyes widened in horror. She was practically pressed against him now but all he could feel was a tingling, cold sensation and then it happened she passed right through him and he shuddered from the immense cold that swept through him making his blood run cold.

He took a deep shuddering breath, and he turned around to face her she sneered at him, "Let's make this simple shall we, I'm not afraid of any of you, you can't hurt me and this dispute is pointless."

"You are a low, disgraceful bitch of a slut," Pansy drawled.

"And there was me thinking you could rise above insults," Hikage sighed, "obviously I was wrong," she swept off up to the girl's dormitories and smirked as she felt the stares that loomed after her.

She grinned as she sat on her bed, she sighed, "Selene is a fool," and with that comforting though she fell asleep.

She woke up however, to the not so comforting sound of heavy snoring coming from Millicent and Pansy. She sighed and stretched getting up she pulled on her robes and headed downstairs a small bag flung over her shoulder. A group of IV years scuttled away at the sight of her and she shook her head, "What the hell?"

"They're frightened of you," she turned around to see Blaise sitting in a chair by the fire but he wasn't the one that had spoken, that had been Draco Malfoy who was propped against the back of the sofa.

"Are you?" she asked smirking.

"I would have the right to be after the stunts you've pulled," he scowled, "but no, I'm not."

"Zabini?" she turned to look at him, he didn't speak, just shook his head and kept looking at the fire. "You think I'm a 'disgrace to the house' don't you?" she asked smirking and Draco nodded sternly Zabini didn't respond.

She sighed, "Oh well, I'll see you boys later, maybe by then you'll have grown up at least a little," she moved for the door but Draco was up and had grabbed her wrist.

"What do you mean grow up? At least I'm loyal to my house," Zabini snarled glaring at her.

"Well I'm loyal to my people and for me, that's all that counts," she tugged at her wrist, "now let me go willingly Malfoy," she insisted.

"So what, so you can go and play with your Mudblood friends?" he sneered, her hand drew back, swung round and slapped him hard across the face.

His grip weakened and she pulled free, "I've heard better insults from worse people, get a life Malfoy," and she stormed out.

"I won," Blaise said calmly.

"No you didn't," Draco snarled.

"Yes I did, I went on a date with her before she hated the pair of us," he stated calmly, "Just stick to Pansy Malfoy."

---The Great Hall---

Serenity walked up to Hikage at the Slytherin table, "Thank-you for saving me," she said graciously and smiled.

"Don't thank me yet," Hikage replied smirking not looking at Serenity.

"Is it over?" the blonde asked timidly.

"Is what over?" Hikage asked tiredly turning to face Serenity with a bored expression.

"The plan," Serenity explained.

"What plan?" Hikage asked indignantly.

"This one involving my mother," Serenity pointed out a little sternly.

Hikage only smirked, "Oh yes, it's over," Serenity smiled and walked away and Hikage snorted quietly after her, "but her part was only a minor one."

---12 Grimmauld Place---

Tonks sighed dramatically and Kingsley turned towards her, "What's wrong with you?"

"Just wondering when we were going to get news or at least something to do," Tonks moaned and sighed again.

"It is quiet dull isn't it?" Mr Weasley commented over the head of the Daily Prophet, "What with Sirius gone and," he faltered, "Hello, what's this?"

"What's what?" called Charlie from where he was enjoyed a cup of coffee, Mrs Weasley was upstairs cleaning and Bill was feeding Buckbeak.

"This," Mr Weasley declared shaking the Daily Prophet, his eyes darting over the article he was reading.

Charlie grinned and raised an eyebrow, "That's the Daily Prophet dad," he explained.

Mr Weasley looked at him sourly, "I know that Charlie," Mr Weasley smiled and passed him the article, "read that."

It was just inside the front cover, an account of the 'murder' of Bellatrix Lestrange, known Death Eater. "Usagi," Charlie looked thoughtful, "I've heard that name before, but where?"

"Heard what?" asked Bill walking in and dumping a dirty bucket in the corner.

"Usagi," Charlie answered still reading the article.

"Let's look," Bill snatched the article away from Charlie.

"Hey, I was reading that!" he insisted tackling his older brother.

"Hoi, watch it!" Bill cried as the pair toppled to the floor, Charlie ended up straddling Bill, one arm across his chest the other reaching for the article, his face about two inches from Bill's. "Eager aren't we Charlie?" Charlie went red and elbowed his brother in the ribs as Tonks, Kingsley and Mr Weasley laughed.

"Usagi," Tonks said thoughtfully, "isn't that the girl Dumbledore owled us about being Princess Serenity of the Lunar Kingdom?"

Bill and Charlie stopped struggling and they both looked up, "Yeh, that's it, I'll be meeting her soon," Charlie declared grinning.

"Really; how?" Bill asked as Charlie helped him to his feet.

"Hagrid's found himself a new dragon, wants me to come and have a look at it before he uses it for a lesson," Charlie shook his head and sighed.

"Some things never change," said Mr Weasley wistfully.

"Pretty impressive though," Tonks said looking from the article to Kingsley who had already read it.

"What is?" he rumbled.

"Well, this girl's only about sixteen and she blew a hole right through Lestrange's stomach, now that don't happen everyday," Tonks explained looking at the article one more time before screwing up her eye sin a painful expression. She now had a short, stubby nose, a handful of freckles, bright blue eyes and blonde pigtails either side of her head.

Kingsley shook his head, "You and changing your appearance," he left the room.

"What's his problem?" Bill looked at Charlie.

"Don't know," they both shrugged.

**1) How old are Charlie and Bill?**

**2) I AM NOT WRITING ANY MORE OF THIS FIC UNTIL NEXT HOLIDAYS**

**3) I bid you farewell and a good New Year!**


	13. Christmas Wish

Ron yawned and stretched, hearing the satisfactory cracks he relaxed, the blood that accumulated in his head made his vision swim and he lay back on his pillows. He sighed contentedly, his mind drifting off to thoughts about Hermione, he'd asked her if she'd go out with him the day before they broke up and she'd said she'd think about. Hermione was in Germany with her mother and father for Christmas, he and Harry had remained at Hogwarts.

Wait a minute…CHRISTMAS!!! His eyes, which had lulled shut, snapped open and he jumped up, he glanced at the clock beside his four-poster and gasped, it read 25th December. Scrambling off his bed, he threw his curtains aside and al but ran for Harry's bed, but when he drew the curtains back he found the bed empty, it hadn't been slept in. Ron looked puzzled, "What? Where?" he looked around, al he could see was Dean through his half open curtains.

"Oh well, guess he's already up, no point worrying," Ron sighed but after than regained his enthusiasms with renewed vigour, running over to Dean Thomas' bed and all but jumping on the poor boy.

---24th December, Gryffindor Common Room---

Usagi leaned back into the comfy arm chair she was sitting in by the fire and sighed happily, the common room was decorated wonderfully, scarlet and gold tinsel hung around the ceiling, Mistletoe floating around along with some of Fred and George's complementary mistletraps! Trust me; you don't want to get caught under one of them.

She grinned at the green tree that glowed in the firelight, the golden decorations and tinsel glinted serenely as she made for the portrait hole. She just reached the fourth flour when a hand went around her eyes and a soft but beautiful scent appeared under her nose. "Guess who," a soft voice commanded as a pair of lips ghosted over her ear.

She smiled, giggling slightly, "Draco Malfoy," she heard the derisive snort even without the sudden onslaught of hot air on her neck.

"Sorry, but Ferret boy is down in the dungeons, try again," the voice ordered.

"Ron Weasley," she was toying with him now and they both knew it.

"Come on Usagi," he whined and Usagi felt him give her a soft tug.

"Alright, alright, Harry Potter!" she declared proudly and the hand moved and he spun her around. One arm went around her waist; the other held a bouquet of flowers right under her nose, she went cross eyed to look at them. Her face lit up like the Christmas trees all over the castle and eyes widened and shimmered like moonlight reflecting off water.

She tore them from his grasp and inhaled deeply, flinging her arms around his neck, "Oh Harry they're beautiful but," she trailed off and smiled slyly and he raised an amused eyebrow.

"But what oh beautiful one?" he crushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes and behind her ears.

"But nothing says 'Guilty' like a man with flowers, what did you do?" Harry pouted as she made this statement.

"I didn't do anything, but I'm going to," he smirked and brought his lips down to hers, her arms tightened around his neck and his reached around her waist, holding her tightly. The upper part of her back still found itself pressed to a cold wall.

A soft cough interrupted them, Usagi turned pink and Harry went a light shade of red as he turned; arms still in place, to grin guiltily at Remus Lupin. "Um, well," he licked his lips nervously, "hi professor," he subconsciously scratched the back of his neck.

"I suggest you find," Lupin coughed, "a more appropriate area in which to conduct certain activities Harry," Harry didn't notice the flush that crept up Lupin's neck, but Usagi did.

"Hey Harry, I've got an idea," he turned to look at her with a raised an eyebrow, "threesome," she batted her long eyelashes at Lupin who went red, his eyes widened and he scurried off in another direction.

"You know," she turned to look back at Harry, "I don't like sharing much," they both smiled and he kissed her again.

"You really are very sweet you know that Harry?" she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Not as sweet as you," he kissed down her neck and she gasped, leaning heavily against the wall. He licked and bit at her skin, her hands tangled in his inky black hair, running through hastily, messing it up. His eyes were shut and his body was pressed against hers, although slightly inappropriate looking how could something that felt so right ever be wrong? So what if she was Lunarian, royal blooded, what did it matter?

The point is, it did matter, but that wasn't the issue right now but it would be an issue, you can't run away from problems nor permanently delay them, problems are a necessity of life, the inevitable of the universe.

"Harry I," she sighed, her breathing slightly laboured as he kissed all the way down as far as her v-neck, rather low cut top would allow.

"Ssh," he put a finger to her lips and led her silently up the stairs to the Room of Requirement.

"Harry, what are we doing?" she asked as they walked for a third time up and down the hallway, "What the? That wasn't there was it?" she looked confused at the door that had suddenly appeared.

"That," he murmured in her ear pulling her gently through the door without protest, "is magic," and he was kissing her again. She hardly noticed the bed or the pretty decorations, or anything else in the room beside the softness onto which she fell and Harry.

The next day the sunlight that streamed through the window made her wake, she sat up and gasped, she was in a bed, with Harry, alone, she looked down and sighed with relief when she found she was still wearing her top and underwear.

"We didn't do anything, I know you're not ready," Harry whispered against her ear making her shudder as she felt his warm arms wrap around her waist.

"You're the best Harry Potter but," she trailed off as she felt his lips flutter suggestively over the base of her neck.

"But what?" he mumbled next to her skin.

"It's Christmas Day and I would so like to open presents," he sat up hastily, that was a point, oh dear, he paled, Ron! He snapped back to reality when he spotted Usagi pulling on her trousers, and slipping on her shoes, he himself was clad in a half undone shirt and boxers.

"Tell you what," she grinned and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" he asked, grinning back at her.

"Race you back to Gryffindor Tower," and she tore off, flying out the door.

"HEY!" he cried as he threw his trouser son hastily and jumped into his shoes running after her, she was no where insight, "No fair," he pouted but ran as fast as he could then a thought hit him, he pulled out his wand. "Accio Firebolt!"

In seconds his broom came flying towards him, he pocketed his wand, grabbed his hovering broom and without even thinking hopped on mid jump and took off. "POTTER!!!" he heard Filch howl after him but he didn't care, he lay flat on his broom and climbed higher so he wouldn't crash into any students.

She soon came into sight, running down some steps to the floor where the Fat Lady's portrait was, "I am so going to beat him," he heard her laugh.

"Is that so?" he came up behind her and passed her with ease.

"HEY! That's cheating," she ran faster but couldn't keep up with him as he flew round the corner.

"Serves you right!" he called back, looking over his shoulder, next thing he new he'd toppled over off his broom and had rolled sideways he groaned. He shook his head and looked up, his eyes widened to see Lupin doubled over, clutching his stomach and his Firebolt lying on the ground. Usagi ran around the corner but skidded to a halt at the site of her Defence against the Dark Arts teacher who had apparently collided with the end of Harry's broom.

"Professor, are you okay," she gasped kneeling beside the werewolf whose face showed his obvious 'discomfort'. He coughed as an answer and hunch over further, he looked like he was ready to be sick, Usagi put a hand to his forehead and her crescent moon glowed on her forehead. Ever since her mother, Selene, had shown her who she was she been learning gradually how to control her power and could now do basic healing and energy building.

Lupin blinked and looked up at her, cerulean blue met icy grey and the pair smiled, "Come on Harry" Usagi commanded walking over towards him as Lupin straightened up, picking up Harry's boom in the process.

Usagi hauled Harry to his feet, he looked at Lupin who said, "I think I'm going to have to confiscate this Harry, no flying in the corridors, remember?" Lupin scolded, Harry's eyes widened with horror.

"No Professor, please, it's Christmas!" Harry begged and Usagi gave him the puppy pout, Lupin sighed.

"I'm too soft, just this once Harry," he gave the ecstatic boy his broom, "and only because it's Christmas."

"Thanks Professor," and at that the pair took off again leaving Lupin to shake his head amusedly in their wake.

---Slytherin Common Room---

"Are bet might as well end here," Blaise said dejectedly, sinking down into the sofa next to Draco.

"Yeh, you win," Draco muttered, Blaise was too bored to bother with gloating, yes it would give him something to do but quite frankly, he wasn't up to it. "No retort then?"

"Nope," Blaise murmured sighing.

"Bored?"

"Hell yeh."

"It's no fun when Potter isn't wondering around with his little gang, what with him acting all love sick," Draco commented and looked at Blaise.

"Your right, he's like, stuck on that blonde bimbo," Blaise scowled.

"Hardly a bimbo Zabini," Draco argued and Blaise looked speculative, "she's clever enough and then there's Weasel and that Mudblood Granger!" Zabini had his eyes closed and although he was listening he was steadily nodding off, severe boredom could do that to you.

---Gryffindor VI Boys Dorm---

"It's not maroon!" Ron cried joyfully, leaping up on his bed, still in his pyjamas clutching a scarlet jumper with a golden R imprinted on it.

Hermione smiled up at him, she and Ron where sitting on his bed surrounded by their presents. Usagi was sitting in Harry's lap on his bed, his arms around her as she unwrapped her presents. "Mines brown this year," Hermione stated proudly holding hers up for everyone to see as Ron sat back down, Hermione's had a red H.

"Black," Harry stated pulling his towards him, the emerald green H clearly visible, "Usagi look, you've got one too!" he informed his golden haired girlfriend pulling a soft, lumpy package to her.

"Wow, that's really nice of Mrs Weasley," she said looking at it, it was yellow with a pink U, "tell your mum I'm really grateful," Usagi told Ron happily who nodded, a grin spreading over his face.

"Odd," Hermione said and they looked at her, she was fingering a black papered package that didn't appear to have any sort of tag. She opened it and found a book, it was black but on the front cover in each corner was a different symbol, and on the back, in each corner, four more symbols. "Planetary Potions," Hermione read, it was silver, loopy writing on top of a golden crescent moon.

"Hey Usagi," Ron said, his brow furrowed as he snatched the book from Hermione, "Isn't this like that thing that comes up on your forehead?" he asked showing the book to her.

She peered at it, "Yes it is!" she gasped.

"Hey, let me see that a minute!" Harry called and Ron tossed the book at him, narrowly avoiding Usagi's head.

"Oh pass it back Harry," Hermione asked.

"Wait a minute, Usagi; you remember in divination when the fire went haywire?" she nodded and he pointed to two of the eight symbols, "I've seen these before, and that one," he pointed to another one, "when Bellatrix appeared and you transformed."

"Really, how strange, they seem familiar to me," she looked at them but still couldn't figure it out.

In the top left on the front cover was a light blue circle with a cross hanging from it and a v atop the circle. In the top right was a red symbol, a circle with an arrow attached facing NE. Bottom right; emerald green was a number four with a curled tip, bottom left; an orange circle with a cross hanging from it.

On the back, top left a turquoise miniature trident like symbol with a line through the 'rod'. Top right, navy blue a circle the line with the dotted end going up and the dotted ended H skewered upon it. Bottom right was, in dark green, the letter P and L fused together, bottom left; the letter H in lower case with the tail crossed like a T. And in the centre of the back of the cover was a sideways on, magenta crescent moon.

"Odd," Hermione murmured again taking the book back from Harry and leafing through it.

"Look, it's a note Hermione," Ron said pulling a piece of parchment form its place tucked inside the back cover of the book.

'Hermione Granger,

This won't be much use to you or anybody apart from the Silver Alliance, its things like that which make you feel insignificant. Anyway, I'm straying off the point, your not entirely muggle but you have no wizarding blood, you'll learn in time.'

"What is it with mysterious clichés and us?" Harry asked exasperatedly flopping backwards onto his bed.

BANG!

He sat bolt upright as a gold and scarlet Catherine's Wheel spun around and around in front of the door, the trio's eyes widened but Usagi looked slightly taken aback, "Harry, what's going on?" Harry just grinned, still gazing at the Catherine's Wheel.

"Merry Christmas!" two voices yelled as a pair of red headed twins jumped, one on Harry, the other on Ron.

"George, get off of me!" Ron yelled as he rolled off his bed with George on top of him.

"Fred!" Harry cried but he, unlike Ron, has managed to stay on his bed, Usagi had scrambled off it though.

"Hello," Fred drawled looking at Usagi; he sat up still straddling Harry's torso which did look somewhat dodgy. "And who might the pretty lady be?" he asked, his freckled face split into a grin as he ran a nonchalant hand through his tousled hair.

Usagi blushed and replied, "Usagi Tsukino."

"Hey back off Fred, she's mine," Harry said reaching up to push Fred off him.

"He's no threat, especially if Angelina were to 'accidentally' hear about it," drawled another man who had walked in through the door, he looked around longingly, "hasn't change a bit.

"Don't you dare Charlie, I mean it!" Fred growled, climbing off Harry to go and sit with Fred on Neville's bed right beside Harry's.

"Angelina?" Usagi looked puzzled, "are these all relatives of yours Ron?" she asked gesturing at the twins and Charlie; while sitting herself back beside Harry again.

"Yeh, Fred and George," he inclined his head towards the twins.

"Oh I've heard about you," she turned to look at them, "ht eons that showed up Umbridge when you took off on your brooms," Fred and George both beamed proudly, "I've heard it was amazing."

"Yes I suppose it was good wasn't it?" George drawled in a nonchalant manner while appearing to inspect his nails.

"You sound like Malfoy dear brother," Fred drawled.

"Except that prat is gay of brother of mine," George drawled and both started to laugh and I must admit it was contagious.

When everyone had calmed down somewhat Ron said, "Fred, George," they turned to him, "what are you doing here?"

"Always fancied a trip down memory lane didn't we Fred?" George asked and Fred nodded but Ron frowned.

"Came with Charlie, he's the only one here for a reason," Fred elaborated looking at Charlie who was stretched out on Dean's bed.

"And you're here why exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid's gotten himself another dragon, wants me to 'tame' it for him, says it's rather," he paused to find the appropriate word, "spirited."

"Oh no," Hermione cried indignantly, "not another one."

"Aye Hermione; another one!" Charlie insisted.

"Aw Harry thank-you," Usagi leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, his present had been wrapped in pastel pink and it was golden chain from which hung a ruby, heart shaped crystal pendant, Harry blushed and Fred and George laughed.

An so began the present opening.

**RIGHT! That's it, finito, end, well, if your actually reading this then you have 2 options.**

**1) Review (I advise this)**

**2)No more posting, nope, nadda no way**


	14. Freezing cold

**READ!!!**

"Damn it!" Harry swore and banged his fist against the table, Usagi, who was sitting next to him, looked up startled as her toast flew from her hand and her bacon lifted of her plait.

"Steady there," Ron said looking from Harry to the table which had by now stopped quivering. It was their first day back and the prophet already had news to tell, 'Dark Lord Supposedly Mass Murders Muggles' was the latest headline.

"He just makes me so mad," Harry growled.

"And same for us Harry," Hermione whispered reaching over and patting him gingerly on the shoulder, "But you can't let it get to you so much, don't give Malfoy that satisfaction." Harry jerked up and twisted his head around, jet black hair whipping his face, and there, sure enough, was Malfoy's smirking face, Harry glared at him.

"Come on Harry, we have lessons," Said Usagi brightly taking his arm and hoisting him to his feet, "it won't be any fun without you and we don't need a fight between you and Malfoy."

---Slytherin Table---

Hikage snorted lightly when she read about the Dark Lord, "Muggle mass murder? Maybe he should aim a little higher, like obliterating the world for instance, not that is hard for some people around here," her eyes washed over Usagi momentarily.

"Blondie over there couldn't hurt a fly, what are you looking at her for?" Blaise asked; leaning back in his chair, Hikage smirked.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Hikage replied standing and leaving.

Lessons passed by well that day, nothing much happened, the teachers gave Hikage's dirty looks, Usagi came second in most of her classes, Harry sat there drooling, Ron glared at Dean as the other boy, oblivious to Ron, eyes his younger sister and Parvati and Lavender looked on in disgust as Pansy Parkinson continued to throw herself over Draco.

And now we skip to five, tired mind you, Gryffindor boys in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, in their pyjamas and getting ready for bed and it's about ten thirty. "Night Ron," Harry called as he placed his glasses carefully on his bedside table and snuggling under his comforter.

"Night Harry, night Neville, Dean, Seamus" Ron mumbled and there was a rustle as he too settled into bed.

"Night everyone," Neville called, as did Dean and Seamus and they all fell asleep, not knowing of what was going on outside of Hogwarts or in it outside their dormitory.

---Dungeons---

Hikage sighed as she walked plainly through the walls and hallways, shortcutting her way to Dumbledore's office, true she could do with sleep but she wasn't exactly going to die if she stayed up a few hours was it? Nope. She passed Filch and Mrs Norris on her way, neither of which could see her, the joys of being a Shadow, what humans might call 'invisibility' at will.

She soon arrived at the Gargoyle that sat still and poised as if mocking her, she smirked, "You need to up your security," she told it before drifting right through and up the winding staircase to the open door. The random silver instruments clinked and clanged and twinkled in the dieing firelight.

"Dumbledore," she called and he turned in his seat to face her, fixing his gaze with hers.

"Yes," he asked waving his hand in a motion that obviously prompted her to continue.

"Voldemort wants to get to Harry and Usagi both," Dumbledore nodded, he already knew this, but how did she? "He hates muggle born because of his father; he's going to attack Granger's parents, tonight, in one hour twenty eight minutes and five seconds from now."

"You've been counting?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement but there was seriousness in his greying eyes.

"By the clock in their kitchen," she replied smirking, "Now the question I should be asking is," she paused leaning forward on his desk so her face was inches from his, "do you believe me?"

"No," she smirked showing a pair of gleaming fangs.

"Fine, the Granger's aren't of any use to me so it's not really any of my concern. I'm just worried how it will affect Harry and the golden Gryffindors," she smirked and made to leave when…

"How do you know this?" he asked and she turned back to face him smirking triumphantly.

"My kind deal with prophecies, foretelling and all of that, we plan everything to the fine point and then act, trust me Dumbledore, to me, this is all a game," she smirked and leant against the doorframe.

"You're going to trip at some point you do realise," he said.

"But falling's half the fun," and with that she swiftly left the room to leave Dumbledore to his actions, as soon as she arrived in the entrance hall she didn't go to the Slytherin dungeons but sat down and waited, in shadow form of course, no point getting caught by Filch, Mrs Norris or anyone else for that matter, now.

"Avada Kedavra," a cold, malicious voice drawled and the green light shot towards a woman in her early forties with large amounts of thick bushy hair and buck teeth, she had blue eyes that went cold and empty as she fell, dead to the floor. His eyes widened as he watched this, what was going on, not these dreams again.

"Crucio," another black cloaked, white masked figure called and a man with warm brown eyes and black hair curled up on his knees, his hair falling over his pain distorted face.

"Kill him," a high, hissing voice yelled, he recognised that voice, Voldemort, he remembered what happened last year, how Voldemort had tricked him. No one uses the same tactic twice though, it would be too obvious, he sat up in bed sweating, his eyes widened, everything was a blur.

One clammy hand reached up to brush his jet black hair from his forehead as his other fumbled over his nightstand for his glasses. Once his hand curved around the cold metal of the framework he jerked them up his nose and behind his ear, his vision slowly defining itself so that he could see properly.

He threw the covers aside and jumped into a pair of muggle jeans and a sweatshirt, his threw on a cloak, and the invisibility cloak, grabbing his Firebolt he hurried from the dormitories and out of Gryffindor tower, the light mumbling of the Fat Lady portrait echoing in the silent hallways behind him. In his haste he had forgotten the Marauder's Map so he was thankful when he reached the top of the marble staircase without meeting anyone.

He descended them and was about to cross the threshold in the January air when a sword appeared out of no where and barely touched his throat, the cool metal freezing his neck. He had to stop himself from gasping and he tried to back away and lower himself under the sword he found it descended with him, he back away and found that the tip was now pointed between his eyes. He looked up to see the smirking face of one, Hikage Tsukiyamino.

"Take the cloak off Potter, an invisibility cloak wont hide you from everything and you wouldn't want me to rip it would you?" she taunted, she was smirking and it was annoying him.

He didn't respond but chose to inspect the sword more closely, glinting blade, opal handle, wait a minute, he'd seen this sword before, "You," he breathed out.

"So you do have a brain after all," she replied lowering her sword but she was still in the doorway and he couldn't get out without her effectively stopping him.

"I've sent hat sword before, in the Ministry of Magic," he elaborated, more to confirm it with himself than anything else.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes, "we've already established that Potter but what, pray tell, are you doing down here," she glanced at her watch, 12:05, "at these late hours."

He growled, "Just get out of my way, he lowered the hood of his cloak now and was glaring at her.

"No, I don't think I will thanks," she replied cockily.

"I mean it," he held up his wand, "Or I'll curse you to hell and back," he threatened.

She strolled up to him and yanked his wand out of his hand putting her nose to his, locking eyes, "Listen to me carefully Potter, I'm only going to say this once, I am a Shadow, neither your enemy nor your friend, your threats and a piece of wood mean nothing to me," she smirked and he could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Than what?" he didn't know what to say.

"Ssh," she placed a finger against his lips, "you should take Occlumency more seriously because Harry Potter, although it's true that Voldemort has attacked the Grangers, an hour, twenty eight minutes and five seconds before it happened, I told Dumbledore and you know what, him and the Order have gone on," she drew back, "a rescue mission shall we say."

"I don't believe you," he spat, "you're just trying to delay me."

She wound her arms around his neck, "And how, Mr Potter, would that be in my interest?"

"You want me dead," he growled, uncomfortable at her actions and at the sword pressing into the small of his back.

"If that was the case, I'd let you go," there was a bustling noise coming form outside, she pushed him towards the stairs, "Get back to Gryffindor tower boy and tell no one, I'll know if you do," she smirked and ran off into the Dungeons.

Harry though waited at the top of the stairs covered by the invisibility cloak, Firebolt still in one hand. Dumbledore walked in and for one moment Harry thought that he saw Dumbledore look at him, he was followed by a tired looking Professor McGonagall, Snape, Lupin and the two people, who Harry knew to be Hermione's parents, trailing behind, starring around in wonder.

He grinned and frowned, Hikage was telling the truth? Without setting too much more thought to it he ran, as swiftly and quietly as he could, back to Gryffindor tower, and up to his awaiting bed which, surprisingly, was still warm.

The next morning Harry told Hermione and Ron about what he had dreamt and what had happened, Hermione had small tears running down her face from fear by the and of it and Ron was holding her protectively. Usagi was with Parvati and Lavender in the great hall by the time the trio arrived, sitting by them Harry explained what happened to her to.

Usagi turned in her seat and met Hikage's eyes, Usagi smiled brightly at her and Hikage nodded in recognition before breaking eye contact and leaving the Great Hall to tend to her own business.

---Charlie---

"So this is the Dragon you found Hagrid?" the red-headed man asked, turning to look at the half-giant.

"Yep, that's him," Hagrid replied, "Won't calm down for anything."

Charlie turned back to the black and purple scaled dragon, with long and thin, leathery wings arching up and down. Long white; pointed teeth breathing great balls of black and purple energy, thin, black eyes with thin yellow slits for pupils darting around and settling on Charlie. It hurled a ball of pulsating light form its open mouth that sped towards Charlie, except it met only an invisible shield and turned to nothing.

"Steady boy," Charlie said and made his way closer to the dragon with reared and roared, not listening to him in the least. Hagrid then scurried off, muttering about how he heard fang barking, Charlie raised an eyebrow at the half-giants retreating form and sighed.

This was an unknown specious to him and from me to you; he'd seen a lot of them so therefore he didn't know how to deal with this temperamental, well, beast.

"Having trouble?" he spun round and came face to face with Hikage, the girl was sitting on the fence surrounding the dragon casually, as though completely unaware of the monster just behind him.

"Are you are?" he faded out although he had a pretty good idea.

"I think already know the answer to that, I'm sure M Weasley's been complaining about me," she smirked.

"You mean my father?" he looked taken aback, what was this girl on about?

She raised an eyebrow, "No, your youngest brother, Mr Weasley," she informed smirking.

"I'm guessing you're Hikage Tsukiyamino," he answered eyeing her Slytherin robes testily.

"Don't be trivial," she chided noticing where he was looking, he turned slightly red; Ron had been right; this girl could get on anyone's nerves.

"Go back to the school," he commanded her, she snorted.

"You're in no position to give me orders Mr Weasley," she replied, still sitting, one leg over the other and arms crossed, on the fence.

"Shouldn't you be studying or something?" he asked.

"No, it's Sunday, I did all I needed to yesterday and back tot eh matter at hand," she coughed, "are you having trouble with him," she inclined her head towards the dragon which continued to roar and stomp about, chained as it was.

"What's it to you?" he spat, why were girl's, especially this one, so god damn annoying.

"So you are," she sounded delighted as she hopped off the fence and moved to stand beside him, "want some help?" she asked looking sideways at him.

"You a what, sixth year," he laughed, "I hardly think you'll be able to help."

"Don't let your big head fall off your shoulders now," was her reply and he frowned; then he noticed the dragon had stopped roaring and was now looking directly at them again.

"Whatever," he mumbled and took a horrified step backwards as the dragon bowed its head and sniffed her clothing before laying its head down before her.

"Good boy," she turned to Charlie, "Have you ever ridden a dragon?"

"Yes, loads," he replied, still starring at her in awe, it was only now, when he got a close up of the Dragon's face that he noticed the dark, sideways crescent moon etched into it's, what, forehead?

"Would you like to ride this one?" she asked.

"Why?"

"You like dragons, you like ridding them, don't you want to?" she asked walking to its neck and hopping onto it, straddling it.

"Why is it bowing to you?" he asked, still very confused as to the Dragon's schizophrenic behaviour.

"Because of what I am," was all she said, "are you coming or not?" she extended her hand to him and he took it, clambering on behind her, the dragon reared and took off, the chains broke and they soared into the sky.

He grabbed a hold of her waist; it wasn't easy to hold on to a free flying dragon, especially when one was straddling its neck. The dragon soared towards the astronomy tower, Hikage kicked it hard and it swerved around it before descending back to the ground.

Hikage jumped off and watched with a satisfied smirk as Charlie stumbled as he practically slipped off sideways, "You've been on one of these before?" he said, more of a statement than question.

Hikage, who had been absently gazing at the dragon's head, you could say that," and then she turned and went off back to the school, "he should be rather obedient now you'll find," she called over her shoulder.

A few weeks later Draco Malfoy stood waiting outside the Transfiguration classroom and a smirk crawled onto his face as he saw Harry Potter walking towards the classroom, hand in hand with Usagi Tsukino. He gave a curt nod though no one noticed, Hikage, who was walking just behind Harry and Usagi suddenly backed against the wall and a faded through it into an empty classroom.

She walked a little way and slid through the wall, sliding her hand through the back of what was on the other side of the wall and clenching her hand into a fist.

Outside the classroom when Draco had nodded, he'd been indicating to his father, whom he had helped into the castle to get ready. Harry rounded the corner and stopped to glare at Draco giving Lucius, who was under an invisibility cloak, the perfect opportunity to take Harry Potter down. Or at least stun him, memory charm the girl, or take her to, knock Draco out so it didn't look suspicious and run off to his precious, fuming, Lord.

He raised his wand, careful for only the smallest bit of the tip to exit the confines of the cloak and whispered, "Avada…" he didn't manage to say the second word when an immense cold clasped around his heart; he then felt a soft, freezing cold whisper in his ear.

"You wouldn't want to be doing that," it was obviously a girl's voice, but how was this happening?

His breath hitched, the cold in his chest was so cold he felt like his heart was going to freeze, sounds began to get louder and his pulse rate slowed down as his heart beat slower and slower.

"Do you want the pain to stop?" the voice taunted, "do you want to feel warm again or would rather freeze from the inside out; I could kill you now you know?"

He gasped and breathed out, "Let go," then it went black and he collapsed.

Hikage drew back into the deserted classroom and returned to what human's would call a normal state, "I can't wait for the battle to start," she whispered to herself, "I haven't had a good fight in ages."

The cloak slipped off his head and shoulders, only fastened round his neck as he collapsed to the floor, "Father!" Draco exclaimed and moved towards him. Usagi looked horrified, Draco checked for a pulse, it was slow and very faint but it was there but why was his father so cold.

"Harry, what's wrong with him?" Usagi had time to gasp when…

"What is going on here?" demanded the angry voice of Professor McGonagall, they all swirled around and there she was, with Professor Flitwick peeping from behind her and further down the corridor, with a smirk on her face, Hikage.

**It took forever to write b/c I had to get over my writers block, horrible nasty, f- anyway! :-D**

**If you like Usagi x HP character pairings check out my ONESHOT series plz and Q.**

**Anyway, v. sorry I haven't updated in like forever and here it is and next chapter we're going to have a lot of Voldemort scenes, a bit of Harry x Usagi action, Blaise x Hikage (I like this pairing, it's practically OCxOC so don't get huffy, J. K. Rowling owns the name, I own his character!) and a handful of Ron x Hermione. Lucius gets interviewed and Draco gets a little bit ticked in the wrong direction.**

**Newayz, hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	15. Beginning of a masterpiece

**Um well yeh, please read on, everything will be explained at the end.**

"It was you, wasn't it?" she turned, eyeing him.

"Of course it was" she replied smirking, "Things were beginning to get boring you know."

"You could put us in jeopardy," he argued coming up behind her and slipping his arms around her waist.

"Us Argon? What us?" she asked leaning back.

"Nothing," he looked away.

She smiled and turned around slipping her arms around his waist, "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon you big baby."

"I worry," he berried his face in her neck; she ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, but the war will start soon, then we get rid of all the loose ends and everything turns out happily ever after," they smirked at each other.

"Sounds good," he drew away, "got to go," and walked off."

"Bye Argon," she smirked and turned towards the dungeons of the fortress.

"Wake up Black," she smirked as he stirred, entering into his little cell.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled, black hair falling into midnight blue eyes.

"I wouldn't use that tone with me if I were you," she ordered taking his hands in hers.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he felt the cold spread through his palm and up his arm.

"I've been given orders to relocate you," she explained and pulled forwards, his wrists went right through the bindings that had previously held them.

He looked up at her, "So where am I going?" he asked as he followed her out of the cell and along the corridor passing the cold, empty cells and shuddering discretely.

"Somewhere a little more comfortable; wouldn't want you rotting into nothingness now would we?" she taunted as she lead him out of the dungeons and into the torch lit corridor.

"Now whom may I ask," moving up behind her, "does the 'we' consist of?" he inquired literally breathing down her neck, her flesh crawled and her hair stiffened.

"Not what you'd like it to be, that's for sure Mr Black," she replied turning her nose up.

"And how, may I ask do you know what I want?" he was stilled pressed against her, she could have moved but it was so thrilling to torture people subtly.

"Isn't it obvious," just as she said that Sirius flew sideways after being hit by a green, pulsating ball of energy. She turned at the feral growl and looked up, "Why Argon how nice to see you again," she smirked.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he demanded striding up to her and placing his hands on her hips.

"Since when is it any business of yours Argon?" she asked stringing her arms around his neck, "I'm a big girl now."

"No, I mean, what the hell were you doing with him," he glared over her shoulder at Sirius.

"Nothing that concerns you Argon," she replied, she turned her head to look over her shoulder at the scowling Sirius, she could feel the jealousy.

Suddenly Sirius jumped to his feet and sped off down the corridor, "Shall we give him a head start?" Argon asked looking at Hikage.

"3…2…1…Go!" they split apart and sped on either side of the corridor, they heard him before he heard them.

"Get out of my way," Sirius yelled when Argon materialized in front of him.

"No," the other man replied smirking, Sirius turned only to be met by Hikage then something hit him. The eye and hair colours may different but the resemblance in their facial expressions and facial settings couldn't be coincidence.

"You're not lovers are you?" his voice was low and soft.

Hikage threw her head back and laughed, "We don't like Incest here Mr Black," she replied and laughed again. "Come," she then proceeded to drag him off, leaving Argon behind, laughing.

---Hospital Wing, Hogwarts---

"Mr Malfoy, do you know why your father was here?" Cornelius Fudge demanded, he had been owled right away by Dumbledore and had, surprisingly, some without protest. They were in the hospital wing; Lucius Malfoy was still out cold and being fussed over by a disgruntled Madame Pomfrey. Draco Malfoy was sat in a chair at the end of his father's bed being interrogated unwillingly by Fudge, Dumbledore was being an observant wall flower and Severus Snape was standing near by.

"No sir," Draco replied.

"Were you aware that he was in the process of performing the killing curse?" Cornelius inquired.

"No sir."

"Were you aware that your father had escaped Azkaban?"

"No sir," in the background Snape narrowed his eyes; so far Draco had been lying through his teeth though his Malfoy indifference was obvious. Snape however was unaware that Draco had noticed his potion masters antics but had kept calm he had also noticed the small twitch his father gave and knew he was listening.

"Whose side are you on exactly Mr Malfoy?" Fudge demanded; Draco resisted the oh-so-tempting urge to gulp. He was in elegance with Lord Voldemort and was to receive the Dark Mark at the end of the year but what to say now. If he said the 'light' side then Dumbledore would know he was lying and would keep him under surveillance. If he said 'dark' who knows how Fudge would react.

"The dark side," Draco smirked this time, his fingers twitched aching to reach for his wand and curse the Minister for Magic who now stood leering at him.

"Severus," he turned to the head of Slytherin, "fetch the dementors, this one is going straight to Azkaban." The colour in Draco's face left swiftly but his expression did not falter.

"Cornelius, the Dementors do not follow our order any longer and if they could not hold Lucius Malfoy what makes you think they could hold Draco. No, I think it would be best if he remain here," Dumbledore suggested, Draco gave him a side long glance and refrained from glaring at the twinkling eyed old man.

"Are you challenging me Dumbledore?" Fudge roared, his tempter instantly flaring.

"No Cornelius, merely making a sensible suggestion," Dumbledore replied, still calm as ever, but Draco knew better, the man had a fierce temper.

Fudge sighed resentfully, "Then I suppose I have no choice but to follow you through, damn you Dumbledore," the Minister than stormed angrily from the room, Madame Pomfrey hissing complaints at him. "I'll take that as a yes then," Dumbledore said happily, Draco made to stand, "Please remain seated Mr Malfoy."

The Lord sat upon his chair smiling like a maniac; he had just received word that the Vampires, Banshees, Dementors, Giants and several Dragon herds had become part of his ever increasing army against Dumbledore and Harry Potter. "My Lord," he turned, "Lucius has been apprehended by the enemy," the servant visibly shook, his hands clammy.

"Then he I of no further use, you are dismissed," the servant nodded and moved to exit the hall, "No wait, still a moment Pettigrew."

The small figure turned and looked up, "Yes my Lord?"

"I think it's time," Voldemort smirked.

"Time? Time for what my Lord?" Pettigrew whimpered.

"For a war, a war that will shake the Wizarding world," the Dark lord's smirk was crooked and bent, just like him.

"Sir?"

"Bring me parchment and a quill, after all, it wouldn't be fair to stab our enemies in the back now would it," he laughed manically and while he was distracted Pettigrew fled to obtain the items his master craved.

Harry sat awake in the Gryffindor common room by a dieing fire, his eyes unfocused as his mind drifted over the dream from which he had been disturbed. He could not remember it all, only parts of it and those parts were still a blur. Pettigrew, he had been there, he had heard his name twice, it was time Voldemort had said, time for what.

Harry was in the process of ransacking his mind, trying to remember what the Dark Lord had said neck when he heard a gasp and turned to look, he gulped at what he saw. Usagi stood there, blonde hair plaited and reaching nearly to the floor, but it wasn't her new hair style that caught his attention the most. She was wearing a spaghetti strap nightgown that reached to her hips, barely concealing her underwear.

"Oh Harry, I didn't know you were here," she turned, "I'll leave."

"No, stay," she smiled and moved towards him, his heart pounded, his tongue felt like sandpaper in his dry mouth. School robes did not do her justice, her hips swayed gently in an unknowingly sexy manner and it wasn't until she stood by the fireplace that he noticed the slightly transparent quality of the fabric.

He swallowed hard and his breathing became shallow as he also noticed her lack of underwear in the northern regions. She turned to him and looked at him with those big, warm inviting blue eyes, small blonde ringlets framing her face; her full lips slightly parted calling him, "Harry…"

"Harry…"

"Harry wake up!" Harry sat bolt upright in bed, sweat oozing from his forehead, he blushed when he found his face less than an inch away from Ron's. The red-haired boy also bore a flushed face and quickly scrambled away, "Sorry mate, don't bend that way."

Harry's eyes widened for a moment and then he laughed, Ron soon joined in and both boys were thankful that none of their fellow dorm mates were currently co-occupying the room.

"Anyway, get out of bed, you girlfriend wants you," Ron explained and marched over to his own bed where his trousers were.

"What for?" Harry asked, throwing the covers away and reaching for his folded cloths that rested on a chair by his bedside.

"Don't know, but she's been talking with Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny, so don't think that's a good sign," Harry gulped, every boys fear, girl talk, unfortunately, although saving the world was hard, he'd rather do that than have to have 'girl talk'. His mind drifted to the idea of Lord Voldemort sat cross legged in a circle with dozens of girls all talking. He laughed and when Ron gave him an inquiring look he merely said 'Nothing Ron.'

"Been talking to your friends again," Hikage spun around to come face to face with Zabini Blaise.

"Leave me along Zabini," she snarled and marched away.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," he smirked and wound his arms around her waist, effectively stopping her, the corridor was deserted.

"Let me go Zabini," she ordered, her shoulders tensed when she felt him rest his chin on her right shoulder.

"Why didn't you just kill Lucius?" he hissed in her ear.

"What?"

"I know what you did to him," he smirked and she turned her head slightly so as to get a better view of him.

"What are you hiding from me Zabini?" she asked smirking back, slipping into Shadow form so as to pass through him when she chose.

"The same thing you've been hiding form me," he replied twirling her around, one hand on her lower back, the other; her neck. She felt the familiar cold spreading through her and it was then that she realised he'd been toying with her in the same way she'd been toying with him.

"Vampire," she hissed.

He chuckled, "Are we still playing games," they were dangerously close now, her hands resting on his chest.

"No," she replied locking eyes with him.

"Good," and then it happened; it would never happen again.

"Albus?" Professor McGonagall said worriedly, she, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley were all gathered in Dumbledore's apparently cramped office.

Dumbledore took a long, shaky, intake of breath, "It appears that it has begun," his eyes wept depressingly over the letter in his hands.

"Are you sure headmaster?" Snape asked and Dumbledore nodded, lacing his fingers together thoughtfully.

"Should we tell Harry?" asked Remus Lupin from where he was sitting in one of the many plush chairs that had been conjured.

"I think we must," Tonks said looking from one face to the other, "If there are no objections."

"He's not ready yet," Kingsley said suddenly, "He can't do Occlumency and he doesn't know how to play dirty."

"Why would he need to know how to play dirty?" McGonagall asked.

"You really think that the Death Eater will play fair let alone the Dark Lord?" Tonks asked looking at McGonagall.

"Tom would," Dumbledore said and the two women turned to look at him, "Yes it's true his Death Eaters would stop at nothing to tear us apart but Tom still holds resentment for muggle indecency, he would play fair with Harry, he's waited too long."

"Then who's going to teach him?" Lupin asked looking around, he sighed, "Why do I always draw the short straw?"

Pansy smiled to herself as she sat in front of the Slytherin fire, curled up next to Draco, unfortunately he was in another world, completely off the ball and this was upsetting to Pansy's ego. She was used to absolutely adoration; she was a prefect and the prettiest girl in Slytherin, not to mention the smartest (_Not to mention the fact that there was little competition anyway_) and Draco's longest standing girlfriend to boot. She didn't consider Hikage a threat, just a nuisance and a passing fantasy as far as her Draco was concerned.

She was betrothed to him, she didn't know if he was aware of their arranged marriage yet. She prided herself on her pure blood and she counted herself lucky that she was being married off to not only one of the most influential families of the Wizarding world but also one of the wealthiest. It also helped that she felt a deep attraction to the blonde seeker and soon to be Head-boy and Quidditch captain to boot.

"Draco darling, I'm hungry," he had not yet approached her sexually but Pansy could hardly wait for the day when he would, she imagined his lean body over hers, crying out her name at the height of absolute ecstasy. It was enough to make her mouth water and her stomach churn as heat rushed to her lower body.

"Oh, well, the kitchens?" he suggested lamely, his mind elsewhere and only able to comprehend small parts of what she said, mainly 'Draco' and 'hungry'. He knew full well that she wanted him to pop her cherry though he was pretty sure someone had already relieved him of that burden. He was also aware of their arranged marriage and as much as he looked up to his father this was one tradition he frowned upon.

They no longer inhabited the middle ages so why was his father so stuck on the past, they lived in an old styled manor house with houses and lush grounds, with large rooms and king sized beds.

"No, I was thinking more along different lines," she smiled at him coyly as she traced a finger luxuriously up his thigh and he stiffened, Dumbledore had interrogated him earlier, his father was locked up and his manor was probably being ransacked, thank goodness his mother was safe, however, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Pansy's provocative nature.

It was then that Zabini Blaise strolled into the room, his hand locked with another's and his fingers laced with those of Hikage Tsukiyamino. Draco growled but silently enough that Pansy did not hear but the other two occupants of the other wise empty common room did.

"Hey Malfoy," Zabini said casually giving Draco a knowing smirk and drawing Hikage tighter to him, she raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Zabini," Draco responded cautiously, he knew he would have to treat carefully, he was on dangerous ground.

"Having fun with your girlfriend?" Zabini slurred the last word and made it sound like an offence, only Draco noticed the disdainful look on Hikage's face.

"We were fine until you two came along," Pansy snapped eyeing Hikage up at down who merely blinked and pretended not to notice. "Don't turn your nose u at me you slut!" Pansy ordered.

"Blaise _darling_," she sneered at the word, "can we go _now_!" she fluttered her long eyelashes and pulled him towards the dormitory stairs.

"Yeh okay," he grinned, "Got to go Malfoy, Parkinson," he nodded to them before he and Hikage disappeared up the boy's dormitory stairs.

Pansy pouted, "Why are you never like that with me?" she asked.

He looked at her and suddenly felt very sick, "I'm sorry Pansy, I'm not feeling well, I have to go to the Hospital Wing and so he did.

"You've had your fun, now I'm going," Hikage shouted at Blaise and moved for the window, she couldn't risk the door.

"I'm not that bad a company; am I?" Blaise asked, smiling at her.

"I'm not your girlfriend Zabini, what happened in the corridor was a mistake, it won't happen again," she explained.

He looked crestfallen, "Why not?"

"Because I don't like you Zabini," and she was gone, Blaise threw himself on his bed and cursed himself as his mind danced over the memories of the events of the last two hours.

Ron looked at Hermione, Hermione looked at Ron and then they both burst out laughing, it was the look on Harry's face that had set the pair off. They were playing truth or dare. There was Ron and Hermione, Harry and Usagi, Seamus and Lavender, Dean and Parvati and Neville and Ginny (_The only reason they weren't a couple was because Neville was afraid of Ron who had previously threatened to castrate him irreversibly_).

Lavender had dared Usagi to straddle Harry and kiss him hard, French style; Usagi had blushed but gone through with it leaving Harry in a state bordering on euphoria. He was only semi-conscious but still managed to answer when Usagi asked him, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he replied, still dazed and only half listening.

"Have you ever had a sexual dream?" he nodded as a reply, still not trusting his voice to be as coherent as he would have liked it to be.

"Seamus Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," the Irish boy replied, his accent heavy but distant, then Harry found himself in a Dark room standing before the Dark Lord who sat above him laughing. He held a book in his had, _ Riddle's Diary_ Harry realised with a pang. The Dark Lord lifted a silver goblet to his lips and as soon as he had taken a mouthful he dropped the goblet and doubled over in pain.

Harry could only watch as the flesh rippled and turned from a starched white to a pale peach, hair sprouted form the bald head, jet-black combed hair. He stood up; there stood a twenty year old man, with defined features and Quidditch champion's body, soft, shiny black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Harry gulped, this was no longer Lord Voldemort; this was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**SSA-chan has taken a leave of absence and is currently refusing to write, thing is, I was enjoying this story and now I am free to toy with it.**

**One thing readers, should I turn it into an R rating or is it still mild enough to pass as a PG-13?**

**So yeh, I'll be finishing this story, probably a different way to how SSA-chan had planned, you'll have to excuse me if I don't have a proper grip of Hikage and Usagi's character, I'm more of an HP only fan myself and LotR. I've seen two episodes of Sailor Moon and that's it. If anyone is willing to help me with this story can you e-mail me at tabitha_jones123@hotmail.com and please check out my stories!**

**Yours**

**Tabz**


	16. Beginning of an end

The next two months turned out to be the most hectic Hogwarts had ever seen, not only for Harry but the entire student body. All dark creatures were alerted to be flocking to Voldemort like migrating birds; the only things left to Dumbledore were a handful of werewolves, any dragons Charlie had come into contact with and the contents of the Forbidden Forest. That and the Order was hardly anything when compared to the vast forces Voldemort had allied to him.

"Everything is ready my Lord?" Pettigrew trembled as he stood before his dominating master, bent over and shaking like a lead. He squeaked, his voice having cracked from fear, when Voldemort lade a hand on his head.

"Good," hissed the Dark Lord, his deformed tongue whipping out to lick his lips in anxious anticipation.

"May I," Pettigrew's voice died out as his master's fingers tightened in his greying hair, scraping his scalp painfully with uncommonly sharp, pointed nails.

"May you what, Pettigrew?" Voldemort hissed, amusement tickling his tone as he used his hand to force Pettigrew to his knees. There was a harsh click of unused muscle coming sharply into contact with a hard surface. Tears sprang at the edges of the watery blue eyes and the once mousy brown, now tainted grey, hair was thinning daily and Pettigrew had balled patches hear and there.

"Leave sir?" Pettigrew whimpered; his eyes tightly closed as the Dark Lord lifted his face, Pettigrew gave a violent spasm when he felt the tip of a wand pressed to the pulsing vein in his neck.

"Yes Pettigrew," a twisted smile crawled across Voldemort's lips as he put pressure on Pettigrew's neck with the tip of his wand.

"Now please sir?" Pettigrew asked cracking his eyes open and glancing fearfully at his master,

"Yes Pettigrew," the voice was eerily calm and so frighteningly soft, "now," the smirk grew wider, "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a brilliant flash, the deadly white fingers uncurled, small tendrils of hair floated down as their master was blasted backwards. He smashed into the far wall and slid down the unforgiving ground, his shoulders were hunched and his head lolled alarmingly to one side. His eyes were shut, they would never open again.

"Warner," the Lord snapped and another servant rushed to his master's aid, "get me my diary."

"Yes my Lord," and then 'Warner' was gone.

The Dark Lord sat there in his chair content, his army would not be beat, and soon, soon he would have what he should never have lost, what he had been seeing to have ever since Harry Potter stole it from his grasp. Eternal youth, that was his goal and then, then he would advance upon Hogwarts, the only safe place left in the whole of the Wizarding World.

When that school, Dumbledore and the only one who really opposed him; Harry Potter, were out of the way what was to stop him from taking everything away? Nothing, he would destroy muggles and enslave wizards; the only ones that would be protected from his dark hand would be his loyal followers.

Voldemort laughed, "It won't be long and then," he looked up, a maniacal grin on his face, "it'll be my world, and mine alone!"

---Hogwarts---

"Harry," he felt someone shaking him, "Harry, come on!" _Come on? Come on where?_ "Harry!" there was a shoat followed by a particularly violent shake and he sat up, perspiration running in torrents from his brow and down his back from between his shoulder blades.

"Yeh," he said in a daze, only half conscious, the only half of his subconscious still picturing the grotesque image of the metamorphic body of Lord Voldemort, "what's wrong?"

"You drifted off on us mate," Dean called form were he had his arm casually slung around a blushing Parvati.

"Did I?" Harry opted to play dumb; there was no need to worry his full-hearted friends about this, what harm could it do anyway?

"Yeh," Hermione replied, she felt his forehead gingerly, "you're running a fever, maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey," she suggested but Harry shook his head.

"No," he made to stand, "I think I go to bed," a wave of dizziness swept over him, his world span and his knees buckle, Usagi shot up to catch him mid fall.

His eyes rolled and she smiled at him, "I'll take him," she said, she slung one of Harry's arms around her neck and half dragged, half lead the disorientated boy up to his dorm.

"I could have got up here on my own," Harry said, his glasses askew.

"Would you rather I hadn't helped?" Usagi asked as Harry sat on his bed and pulled off his Hogwarts robes revealing grey trousers, a white shirt and a gold and red tie.

"No," they both smiled, Usagi blushed and looked away when Harry pulled off his trousers.

"What's the matter? Never seen a guys boxers before?" he laughed but she refused to look. Harry shook his head and took his shirt and tie off leaving him in only boxers, he swung himself fully onto the bed, pulling up the covers, he fluffed up his pillows against the headboard and leaned back into the soft, cold embrace. "You can look now."

She turned, gasped and blushed harder, he smirked, "What? Not like what you see?"

"No," she faltered, "It's…n-not that," she stammered, "Oh Harry put your shirt back on!"

"I can't get it," he gave her puppy dog eyes and pointed at his crumpled shirt on the floor laying beside the bed. She walked over; sticking her tongue out on the way, Harry to bite the air in front of him and Usagi blushed even more. _I must look like a tomato!_

"Here," she said hurriedly thrusting at him.

"Thanks," he smirked, grabbed her wrist and pulled, she screamed as she topples over landing sprawled across his lap. She struggled up to find herself seated between his sprayed legs. "Yum," he said and licked his lips.

"Harry," Usagi scolded hitting his arm playfully.

"What?" he smiled, one of his hands reached up to cup her face, "I love you; did you know that?"

She shook her head smiling, "No, but I do now," she was closer to him now, her warm hands on his chest, "I love you too," closer…

"That's good to know," and then it happened, a spark of electricity sent erratic shockwaves through her veins as her body responded to the light stimulation.

They broke apart, "Harry I," she faltered as he put a gentle finger to her lips.

"Ssh," he rolled them both over and brought her beneath the sheets so she was lying next to him, "sleep now," his arms slipped around her waist and his head rested on her chest.

She sighed gently and closed her eyes as he did too.

---Two days later---

The school was oddly quite and subdued, terrible things had shaken the very foundations of the place and now, now only half the school remained. All of Slytherin house, a handful of Hufflepuff, two thirds of Ravenclaw and ten Gryffindors has disappeared the day before. This mourning there was an article in the Daily Prophet of a mass Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley and the Ministry lay in ruins, a thousand wizards and witches killed, several more injured, some missing, it had been a disaster.

To make things worse Ron and Ginny were in hysterics due tot eh fact that they hadn't heard from any of their family and Dumbledore knew as much as they did. Harry and Hermione tried to keep them happy but kept failing, although Hermione would never give up Harry was about to. Usagi had her hands full trying to keep his hopes up, let alone her own and Hikage had disappeared.

---A couple of hours later---

"Legilimens," the spell hit Harry square in the chest and as soon as the familiar images began to fly before his mind his pushed them away and hurled Snape out of his mind.

"Well done Harry," Lupin applauded from the sidelines as the Potion's master climbed to his fee tin the background, "You've improved tremendously." However Harry wasn't listening to Lupin, but instead found himself concentrating on the smiling face of his beautiful girlfriend, Usagi.

"Well done Harry," she said quietly and his heart fluttered, how could he have been so lucky to find someone like her? Her words of praise, although they were exactly the same, meant more to him than Lupin's.

"Concentrate boy," Snape snarled and although Harry turned to face the head of Slytherin the memory of Usagi's face remained clear in his mind.

Snape pulled back his wand.

The tip glowed.

The words fell from the black haired man's lips.

Then it happened.

There was a tremendous bang, the sound reverberated throughout the entire school and the building shook. Dust crumpled from the ceilings, tables, chairs and benches crashed in class rooms, papers lay everywhere but the magic that held the school in one piece stayed firm.

Usagi screamed, Lupin and Snape gave each horror struck faces and Harry ran to Usagi, taking her hand and dragging her out of the make shift training room; the x-potions classroom. Harry and Usagi raced through the halls to the main entrance, Lupin and Snape hot on their heels.

They all stopped in dismay at the sight of the large, once proud doors, of the entrance hall lying flat and broken on the dust covered ground. Students and teachers crowded on the stairs, the hallways and the balconies, Dumbledore appearing near Harry his wand drawn and his face stern, "It has begun."

Usagi gasped and Harry found himself thinking _No, this is too soon, I'm not ready yet!_

The dark shadows began to crowd at the entrance to the castle, Harry drew his wand, it was now or never.

"Take no prisoners and leave the boy to me," a deep, seductive voice called from within the darkness, Harry looked up in horror at the black haired, red eyed face of Tom Riddle.

Ron and Hermione moved forward, Ginny put a hand to her mouth as her blue eyes met Tom's red ones _ wait, he has blue eyes!_, he smirked, she blinked and fell back into Colin whose camera lay forgotten.

Cho and her Ravenclaw friends, including Luna Lovegood, stood in a wand drawn cluster on Harry's right, the teachers to his left and the students of Hogwarts behind. Harry looked desperately over his shoulder as the seventh and sixth years pushed to the front moving the others back, first years were being hurriedly led away by ghosts, Peeves floating above, his sarcastic wit momentarily forgotten.

Harry shook his head, this was no army but it was all he had and then he realised that this was it, if he went down in this battle then so would the whole Wizarding world. He looked at Usagi standing beside him, wand drawn, he couldn't bear to see her hurt, "Usagi get out of here," he whispered.

She looked at him defiantly, "You would allow you friends to fight beside you, if you fight, I will fight beside you and if not that, then let me fight with you," she begged.

He nodded, "I understand."

They charged forward and everything seemed to be a dream, there were screams of pain, panicked commands, confident spells thrown everywhere and Harry found himself in the midst of it. It seemed to happen in slow motion, "Hello Harry Potter," he turned and his eyes met that of Voldemort, his eyes widened.

"You're not Riddle," Harry yelled shaking his head form side to side, anger flashing through his eyes.

"No," the other hissed, "No I'm not, you're very clever to notice Harry Potter," he drawled, Harry's teeth clenched and his grip on his wand intensified as he brought it up to point at…Voldemort.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded; his face contorted with determination.

"The ultimate lord of evil and darkness, or in other words…Lord Voldemort, you will die tonight Harry Potter," there was a roar and both boys looked up.

Black and dark purple and forest green dragons with leathering wings swooped down from atop the Astronomy tower. They roared and crashed to the ground, figures in dark armour with dark hair and eyes jumped form them, drew shining silver, mineral handled swords and began to slice through Death Eaters with amazing accuracy.

"God damn you Potter, impedimenta!" Harry didn't have time to react as the spell hit him in the stomach and made him hurtled backwards, but his grip on his wand never faltered.

"Rictusempra," Harry yelled, the red light jettisoned from his wand.

Tom dodged it but it gave Harry enough time to climb to his feet, "Imperio!"

Harry's mind began to fog _ Stand still Potter_ No! _Stand still Harry_ No! _Stay where you are and don't move_ NO! _Let me kill you Potter_ Never! He mouth moved for him, "Crucio," the green sped form his wand and Tom's eyes widened as he fell to his knees gasping in pain.

"Stupefy," Harry called, but Tom waved the childish spell off, making to get up but Harry was faster, "Petrificus Totalus!" Tom dodged that spell too.

Their eyes locked, the sounds of the battle around them disappeared as Death Eaters, DA and shadows alike turned to watch the pair that would decide the fate of the world.

"Avada Kedavra!" the same spell, the same time, the same wands and yet two completely different people found themselves bound together by an unswayable green thread stronger than anything either had ever known and encased by a dome of absolute power.

"Hello again," drawled a voice she knew too well as two familiar arms slipped around her waist.

"Get off Zabini," she growled her fingers twitching around the handle of her sword.

"You can't make me," he smirked against the pale skin of her neck.

"You bow to a human, you're a disgrace, you disgust me," she sneered and yet she couldn't prevent the shiver that went down her spine.

"Come with me," he pleaded.

"Never," she breathed.

"Then I will come with you," he bit her neck, she winced, "I will not let this go to waste," and then he disappeared, she looked around.

"You have no choice Zabini," she muttered to herself.

"Harry!" Usagi screamed over the din she made for him but Hermione held her back.

"No Usagi, don't go," Hermione looked at her pleadingly and Usagi could only look on as the sixteen year old boy carried out what no wizard had ever done or should ever have to do.

"Harry will win," Ron said trying to calm a hysterical Hermione.

"I know," Usagi replied, she tried to scream when she felt and hand go round her mouth and an arm her waist. Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed her kidnapping until she was gone and by then it was too late.

"That isn't Tom, Voldemort's controlling him," Ginny thought aloud t herself from where she stood, the Death Eaters were on one side and the DA were on another. The shadows were scattered at random intervals throughout both crowds yet no one seemed to notice them.

"What the," Usagi gasped when she was released she turned to see Hikage, "Hikage," she gasped again in astonishment.

"Harry needs you, you have to help him," she said desperately, "If you don't help he'll die."

"But Hermione said," Usagi trailed off at the look in Hikage's eyes. "Alright, what do I do?"

"Use the crystal your mother gave you, use your energy and channel it through the crystal tot eh dome, concentrate on Harry, the power will find him," Hikage instructed. Usagi nodded and took off for the dome to get a better aim.

"There doomed," Argon sneered coming up behind her.

"We've won," Hikage replied, "that girl is a stereotypical blonde, dumb," and they both laughed.

"You won't win Voldemort," Harry yelled.

"Won't I," they both stopped concentrating as they both heard a high pitched scream, it was Usagi, they was a brilliant flash of light from a crystal in her hands and it shot towards the dome.

"No!" Tom yelled as the light engulfed the dome and swept over them both.

"Albus," McGonagall cried.

"There is nothing we can do Minerva," Dumbledore said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"It's all over form them," Argon commented.

"Let's get out of here," and so they did back to their world.

"What's going on?" Harry yelled, but he didn't here it, it was as though his voice wasn't there anymore. Brilliant colours flashed before his green eyes and very soon they were clouded by black as he collided hard with something hard.

"No!" he heard his own voice die out as the colours were splashed around him like spilt paint and suddenly he toppled backwards onto a stone cold floor and above him stood a girl of about thirteen dressed in a flowing purple dress holding a black staff at the top of with was a silver v-blade. It was with a shudder that he realised what it was; a glaive.

"Harry," she breathe; "No, what have I done?" Usagi cried into her hands as her love and his enemy disappeared into nothing and the Death Eaters surrendered, but it meant nothing to her. It was her fault Harry was gone; she would never see him again…

**And that is the end...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...for now. But what has become of our Hero and Voldemort. What's the connection between Ginny and Tom, what will happen to Usagi now? What about Sirius, Hikage, Remus, Blaise, Snape and all those other supporting characters?**

**Trust me, this is only the beginning!**

**Next Chapter:**

**_"You are loyal to me correct?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Then I would like you to train them both."_**

**_"No."_**

**_"You said you were loyal."_**

**_"Loyal, yet not your servant I will train one and only one."_**

**_"I see."_**


	17. Beginning of an era

**This is mostly an OC occupied chapter but I promise that will change, this is just so that everyone can get their bearings okay? Read on.**

Weeks after the battle the school was silent except for the few scattered shred of conversation that broke through the thick depression that had come upon the students since the loss of their personal celebrity. Ron and Hermione had tried to talk to Usagi but her eyes had become dark, her hair didn't shine and she never said a word anymore.

The doors to the Great Hall were suddenly thrown upon and there was a mass rustle as the whole of the student body leaned in to see who it was, the teachers leaned forward din their chairs although they would never admit it later.

A woman who looked like Usagi but more regal, older and with flowing silver hair and sparkling lavender eyes stood in the doorway. Her hands were clasped and her gown trailed behind her as she swept up the centre isle outwards Dumbledore.

Behind her was a woman in yellow with long wavy purple hair and a bell no a yellow chocker, next to her, a tall, pale skinned man with silky white hair and cold coloured eyes in white robes. Behind them another woman, but in a dark gown, wearing a crown with flowing dark hair, and finally, a dark green haired man and a black hair girl with purple eyes.

"You!" Usagi yelled and lunged at Hikage; the shadow merely turned and backhanded Usagi who went skidding across the hall. Hikage smirked and turned back around to face a fuming Selene.

"How dare you attack my daughter," the Queen raged.

"I hardly think 'attack' is the appropriate verb, allow me to point out that your emotionally unstable daughter was prepared to _attack_ **me**," Hikage smirked cockily.

"I'll have your crystal for that!" Selene declared.

"I think not," it was the woman with the crown, "She is my servant, I am in charge of her punishment, I ill see that she is taken care of!" The woman threw a menacing look at Hikage who merely starred on in indifference. The whole school was gawking at the scene that was unfolding before them.

Hikage looked at Argon and they smirked at each other, not long now.

Selene then marched up to Dumbledore, Luna and Artemis at her sides, "Dumbledore, I am here to take my daughter home," she replied.

"But why my lady?" Dumbledore asked.

"So as to teach her the ways of her lineage, she has no need of this education any longer," Selene explained, Ron and Hermione looked at each other; that would be two friends down.

"As you wish my lady," Dumbledore replied, "I'll have your things ready in a moment Miss Tsukino," he said speaking to Usagi.

"No!" the blonde protested, "I don't want to leave," she gave Ron and Hermione a desperate look but they only shook their heads, there was nothing they could do to defy the very ruler of the planetary alliance.

Hikage sighed at the behaviour of the kicking, screaming, crying, begging, blonde that was being led away by her mother. "Tonight?" Argon asked leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Yes," she replied, none of the party of seven noticed the boy that followed them through the portal that they stepped into.

---The Fortress---

Hikage smiled to herself, "See you in the morning," Argon said as he left.

"Bye," she replied stripping out of her armour and stepping into a silk night dress; that fell around her thighs.

She was undoing the plat at the side of her face when an arm wrapped around her waist and another around her mouth, "Hello Hikage," Blaise hissed in her ear licking it temptingly.

She phased out of his grasp and turned angrily to face him, "Zabini," she growled.

"You remember me," he smirked, "I'm flattered."

"Get out," she hissed.

"No," he said and then he rammed her and shoved her up against the wall.

"I'll call my brother if you're not careful," she threatened.

"One, he's off plugging your queen, two, I was under the impression you didn't depend on anyone," he chuckled darkly against the hollow of her neck.

"I don't but you do Zabini," she replied smirking.

"Yeh," he grinned, "Who?"

"Lord Voldemort," she slurred the name as if it was filth.

"Wrong," he smirked and she looked startled.

"Then who Zabini?" she demanded.

"Take a guess!"

---Another Palace---

He groaned and lifted himself causing the other who had landed on him to role off to the side, "Who are you?" the black haired boy demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," the other answered.

"What are you doing here?" the first boy demanded.

"Am I dead?" the second asked.

"Dead? Why would you be dead?" the first asked.

"Is there something wrong Darien darling?" both black haired boys looked up at her.

The first one smoothed down his cape and beamed up at his mother, "No mother," Darien replied, Darien had midnight blue eyes and jet-black hair like Harry's, he was taller than Harry by about an inch and didn't wear glasses, especially not broken ones.

"And who are you young man?" the woman turned to him and Harry found himself blushing at her beauty.

"Harry," he stammered out, "Harry Potter."

She gasped, had he said something wrong, "How," she paused, "How nice to meet you," she nodded to him and he bowed, bending at the waist. "Darien dear," she turned to her awaiting son, "show Harry here," she gestured to the-boy-who-lived, "to one of the guest rooms, I must attend to some private business."

"Yes mother," Darien nodded to his mother before leading Harry off, he didn't like Harry for some reason.

---Palace of Saturn---

Voldemort wriggled backwards as the tip of the glaive came between his eyes, "Get out," the girl said slowly; there was a blast of purple light and a white snake with glowing red eyes, a forked tongue and long gleaming fangs exploded from Tom's body's back.

Tom's body slumped forward and the snake reared and hissed menacingly, "Be quite!" the girl ordered and with a wave of her instrument the snake was encased in a ball of energy, it's fangs useless and it's hissed unheard.

There was a groan behind her and she turned to look at a nineteen year old Tom Marvolo Riddle, "I'm surprised you're still alive," she told him.

"To say the least, so am I," then he slumped forward and collapsed.

Hotaru turned back around to face the writhing snake, "You will not see anything or anyone until word is sent, goodbye scum!" Then it was gone locked away, as for Tom's body, she sighed, this was going to take a while to move. Why couldn't Pluto do this? Or Uranus or Neptune? Because Pluto was busy, Uranus would rip them both limb form limb and Neptune would end up seducing one of them.

Hotaru sighed, shaking her head from side to side; Hikage owed her big time for this.

---Hogwarts---

Now the end of the first part of the war is over, the Death Eaters have been sentences to a public execution, Cornelius Fudge is still minister for Magic, Dumbledore and the teachers are all at Hogwarts but not much of any merriment goes on there anymore. But has become of our favourite characters, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Usagi? What about our not-so-favourite, Blaise, Hikage, Tom, Voldemort and Pansy?

Usagi was devastated after the battle, knowing that she had sent Harry to who knows where and she felt betrayed, she'd trusted Hikage, done what she said and ended up playing into her hands all along. She was merely an empty shell now; she didn't talk to anyone, simply walked from A to B in completely reverent silence.

Hermione was the brown haired replica of Cho Chang, spontaneously bursting into floods of tears that took Ron minutes, hours and once or twice days to stem. She missed Harry terribly, as did everyone, but she had been close, admittedly not as close as Ron but still, she was what could be called a 'best friend'.

Ron was trying to keep Hermione out of depression and fighting hard to keep his own hopes high enough. Not to mention all the injuries his friends had suffered, Seamus was currently undergoing limb repair, his left arm having been blown off. Dean was suffering from a now red-green colour blind right eye. Neville hadn't been knocked unconscious and luckily only received a minor concussion.

Lavender had a minor case of amnesia, she was having trouble remembering names and putting them to faces. Parvati and Parma who had fought back to back had wounds through their stomachs and Ginny was still unconscious, just short of dead. Ron was devastated when he found her with a severe and bleeding head wound, cuts and bruises littered her small body and her cloths were ripped.

Draco still hadn't turned up, as a matter of fact, none of the Slytherins had, of course, that might be because they were all locked up but that's not the point.

As for the others, we know about them, Blaise followed Hikage back to The Fortress, Tom and Voldemort are on Saturn with Hotaru and Pansy's locked away in a cell somewhere.

But what about Harry, have I explained about him yet? Well he's situated at the sanctuary that drifts above the Earth. He has no idea what's going to happen to him.

---The Fortress---

Hikage sat up in her bed and looked down at the sleeping figure beside her; she ran a hand through her hair, "What's wrong?"

She turned again to look at the smirking face of Blaise Zabini, "You," she sneered.

"What did I do?" he asked still lying flat on his back looking up into her eyes.

"You know what you did," she growled and looked away.

"You liked it," she glared at him, "admit it, you enjoyed it as much as I did, come on," he pulled on her arm and she fell down beside him, "I'm not that bad am I?"

"What's this really about Zabini?" she asked as he rolled on top of her.

"I'll show you," she nodded; he moved his hand to her forehead and slipped it through her skull. Specific images flashed by Hikage's eyes…

"My son," a man called and in stepped a slightly younger Blaise Zabini, looking closer she recognised that the man who had spoken was sitting on a thrown and wearing a crown. She recognised him, he was the king of one of the other Shadow clan's; she knew he had a son but really.

"Yes father," (that confirmed it) Blaise replied.

"Go to Earth, take the place of the child of the Zabini family, I want you to go to Hogwarts," the man instructed.

"Why father?"

"Aurora is fast out-growing her competence," an image of Hikage's ruler appeared on a screen in front of the two men, still in Blaise's memory. The memory Blaise nodded, his father continued, "There is a plot to get rid of her between these two," her and Argon appeared next, "I want you to have the younger one."

"Yes father," Blaise nodded and left the throne room…

Hikage blinked and looked up to meet Blaise's gaze, "You knew all along," she growled.

"Only of that bit, your involvement with the Lunarian Princess means nothing to me," he replied smirking.

"I should've guessed sooner," Hikage replied reaching up to run a hand through his messy hair.

"Yes, you should," Blaise replied, leaning down.

---The Sanctuary---

"You can stay here," Darien sneered at Harry.

"Um…thanks," he replied, not really liking the tone in the other boy's voice.

"Enjoy," Darien said sarcastically before flouncing off down the hall, his black cape floating behind him, sword clanging at his side. Harry was reminded forcefully of Hikage.

"I wonder how I got here," Harry said to himself as he pushed open the door and his mouth fell open, the room itself was bigger than the Gryffindor common room. The bed was king size and circular, gold drapes and white silk dressings. An oak beside table, walk through wardrobe, desk, en suite white tiled bathroom and fluffy white carpeting.

The Queen however had secretly travelled to The Fortress and come upon Argon, "Hello Argon," she said.

"Your majesty," he bowed, "what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Hikage, is she here?" the Queen asked.

"You have received the boy?" he asked smirking; she smiled in return and nodded, "I'll fetch her, wait here." As he ran off the Queen smiled, nice boy that.

---Hikage---

There was a banging on her door and she bolted upright, her hair messy, Blaise lying slightly dazed to the side, "Hikage?" a voice yelled, she recognised it as Argon's.

"Coming," she called and then hissed at Blaise, "move," she grabbed a robe and threw it over her head throwing the rope like belt around her waist and tying it loosely. "Yes brother?" she asked opening the door.

"Two things," he drew a finger across his throat, they both smirked, "business is taken care of and two, the Queen of Earth is here asking after you," he looked her up and down, "we'll talk later."

"Go to hell," she snarled pushing him in the chest and closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My brother," she replied.

"I figured that much," he turned her around and took her hands leading her back to where they were before, "now, I think we have some unfinished business."

"No," she drew away, "I have something I need to take care of," in a flash she was in full battle gear, "stay or go; it doesn't matter to me."

Hikage hurried towards where she knew the Queen would be and sure enough she was right, "My lady," Hikage said bowing slightly.

"Hikage, I have received the boy," Hikage nodded, "I want you to train my son as well," Hikage looked startled.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that your majesty," Hikage replied shaking her head slowly from side to side.

"You are loyal to me correct?" the Queen asked.

"Yes."

"Then I would like you to train them both," she insisted.

"No."

"You said you were loyal!" the Queen protested.

"Loyal, yet not your servant I will train the one and only the one," was Hikage's non negotiable reply.

"I see."

"You must understand that this is for better not worse, you son should not become involved with us, Earth's relationship with the Shadow's will die with you," Hikage snarled.

The Queen's eyes widened, "Is that a threat?" she demanded.

"No," Hikage replied coolly, "I will come in a week, goodbye," and with that she walked away.

"One question," Hikage stopped and turned, "Why does the boy need training?"

"It makes things interesting when one is left dangling," Hikage replied but did not answer the Queen's question before strolling leisurely away. The Queen shook her head and turned away realising she would not be told the answer to her question, at least not by Hikage.

**Here's the thing, SA has said she will take this story back but you can choose, would you rather I (Tabz) finish this story or SA take over again? Please vote.**

**-----**

**Pairings :-**

**Usagi x Harry**

**Hermione x Ron**

**Pansy x Draco**

**Hikage x Blaise**

**Ginny x Tom or Hotaru x Tom (Plz vote)**

**If you want any other prominent pairings please make suggestions.**

**-----**

**Next chapter:**

**Harry's training commences, Hikage has a startling discovery and Selene makes an announcement about Serenity (Usagi).**


	18. Beginning of a friendship

**Eh voila, c'est magnifique!**

**---**

"Where are you taking me Darien?" Harry asked as the grumpy black haired boy pulled him along by the wrist.

"The Battle Dome," Darien replied.

"The-the B-battle Dome?" Harry repeated shakily, he didn't like the sound of that, "why are we going there?"

"To get rid of you for the day," Darien replied, he smirked at the horrified look no Harry's face when he said these words.

"You're joking right?" Harry pleaded desperately.

"No," Darien laughed.

"You know, I think I left something in my room, could we turn around?" Harry inquired tentatively.

"What and spend longer with a pathetic mortal like you," Darien looked him up and down sceptically, "I don't think so," he sneered and Harry's shoulders slumped.

"Well here we are," Darien announced on arrival, Harry looked back, the castle stood proud and erect behind him and in front, a great stone dome punctuated by a towering archway which Darien proceeded to lead him through.

"Wait here," Darien commanded and stalked off.

"Brat," Harry muttered while looking around at the lavishly carved stone workings of the 'Battle Dome'.

"What did you call me?" Darien demanded wheeling round on his heel to glare, fists raised, at Harry.

"Nothing," Harry replied, trying not to anger his, although obnoxious, host.

"Yeh you did, you called me a brat!" Darien shouted stomping up to Harry, "you are so going to pay for that weakling," Darien then, without warning, punched Harry in the stomach.

The black haired boy double over, clutching his stomach, he'd had a Bludger there before but it was never as hard as that, there was no way Darien could be human. "There, you not so tough, what do those mortals see in you anyway," Darien brought his knee up and it connected with Harry's lowered jaw making the boy do an, involuntary, back flip and landed unceremoniously on his back.

Darien leapt at him, body slamming him and Harry groaned but brought his knee between Darien's legs, the other boy groaned at the contact and not in an excited way either. Harry made to push the prince off him but Darien brought his elbow down on Harry's bruising stomach, Harry choked, his head swam and – "That's enough form you."

Darien felt him grabbed by the back of his neck and hoisted upwards; his feet dangled either side of Harry's chest, suspended from a hand, attached to an arm, attached to…Hikage?

"Hikage, is that you?" Harry spluttered, tentatively rubbing his stomach with shaking hands as he wearily got to his feet, careful to avoid the screaming Darien.

"Get out of here kid," she then proceeded to chuck Darien off to the side like some dirty article of clothing.

"Why you, I'll tell my mum about you," he growled and turned to leave, tugging at his cape.

"Will you now," he smirked pompously at her and she smirked confidently back, "then I'll just tell her you were trying to kill the only hope Earth has of keeping its fragmented free-will."

Darien paled, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" his eyes widened, " run," and he did, very fast and very far, or at least as far as he could get without falling off one of the many rims off the plane Harry was currently situated on.

"It's been a long time since I've been here," she looked around wistfully, "last time was about," she looked thoughtful for a moment, her lips curling into a sneer, "sixteen years ago."

"So why are you here now?" he growled.

"Why do you think, for you of course," he looked shocked, "did you really think you'd sent the last of me?"

"This was your plan all along, you meant for me to come here," she smirked, definite 'duh', "so what happened to everyone else," she looked away and didn't answer, he grabbed the front of her uniform, "what happened?" he snarled.

"Darien is no match for me, you are no match for Darien," Harry hurtled backwards as Hikage fired an uncharted energy blast directly into his stomach, he groaned and sat up, "hands off the uniform Potter."

She leaned her head form side to side, her neck clicking loudly and making Harry wince, Seamus used to do that, site there making his neck click, bending his back the wrong way just to hear it, pulling at his fingers, bending his knuckles, flexing his toes. A chill ran down Harry's spine, it wasn't a nice thing to watch and made it hard for him to go to sleep at night.

"What's the matter? Bad memories?" she smiled coldly and he glared at her, she walked up to him, he was still sitting on the ground when she reached him, leaning down on one knee in front of him she took his chin in her hand and lifted his face up so their eyes met.

"You want to listen to me or not?" she raised an eyebrow and he jerked back out of her hand, she drew back and collapsed, sitting cross legged before him, "or would you prefer to ask?"

"Do you promise to answer?"

"Yes," she replied smirking, first test, loop holes.

"No answering in riddles or questions, just straight, to the point, fact filled answers, got it?" he demanded.

"You're in no position to be executing orders but still, yes Potter I promise to give you straight answers," she smirked.

"And you have to tell the truth," they both grinned.

"Deal," she crossed her arms, "so what do you want to know Mr Potter?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Hikage Tsukiyamino," she replied.

"Why did you come to Hogwarts?" he enquired.

"To deliver Usagi and therefore manipulate you to ultimately bring you here and send Voldemort and Tom Riddle to Saturn," she answered.

"Saturn?" she nodded. "What's on Saturn? In fact, what's the Silver Alliance?"

"Ahh," she sighed, "I thought you might ask that, to tell you the whole truth Harry I'm not entirely sure, the gist is that all the planets, except Earth, signed a Peace Treaty to the moon and allegiance to Queen Selene. That's where the Princess' come in and the Sailor Senshi," Harry began to look very confused at this point. "Close your eyes Harry and hold still," he looked angry, "do it Harry!"

He grumbled but reluctantly shut his eyes, then he felt cold finger tips at his temples and imaged began to flow into his head, sound and colour too. When the flood of what appeared to be memories faded his eyes felt heavy and it took a lot to get them open, "Anything else you want to know Potter?" she asked.

"Where are Usagi and Voldemort exactly?"

"The raw form of 'Lord Voldemort' is currently locked in a cell and buried in the bowels of the planet Saturn to await the day when you return to Earth fully trained to fight the battles that will befall Earth. Darien may be strong but due to his father's deceased state he has no one to fall back on, that's what you're for."

"Tom Riddle, back in his twenty year old form when he was taken over by Voldemort is currently being restored on Saturn and looked after by Princess Hotaru. As for Usagi, she was has been re-instated as her birth role, Princess of the moon and heir to the throne, the Moon is throwing a home-coming party next week, but I think it's more than that."

"What do you mean more than that?" Harry demanded, suddenly looking a little bit alarmed.

"To be perfectly frank I think Selene I going to marry her off," Hikage winced at the horror struck look on Harry's paling face.

"Marrying?" he gulped, "but then I-" he trailed off, "I have to be at that party," he announced grabbing her hands, "you have to take me."

"You can't go," she replied calmly.

"Why not?" he snarled, he was getting angry now.

"You not royalty by any standards," he made to interrupt, "you may be Earth's only chance of survival but that means nothing," Harry slumped backwards looking defeated.

"Are you going?" she nodded, "how come? I thought that Aurora lady was your Queen?"

"Aurora is dead and my brother, you remember the one you saw in the Ministry of Magic with me?" Harry nodded, "That's Argon, our new ruler, because of that I am Princess and officially royal."

"Can I go with you?" he asked, his eyes brightening to their usual sparkling emerald colour. "As like a brother, husband, kid, anything?"

"Harry you are by no means a shadow, if you were married to me you wouldn't stand a chance at getting within a 10 metre range of Serenity, or Usagi as you call her and I am too young to be your mother," she finished in a tone that said 'that is final'.

However, being the ever resourceful boy we know and love he came up with another plan, "Adopt me."

"What?" he spluttered, she hadn't expected him to say that.

"Adopt me," he said again.

"Harry, I am terribly sorry to disappoint you but there is no such thing as adoption up here, if you said the word to a Lunarian that has never been the Earth or knows something of their culture they would replied 'what?'" she shook her head, "It's impossible."

"Are you allowed to bring attendants?" she nodded, "what's their status?"

"Well if you're a right hand man then you can marry royalty," he smirked, "but you have to have been in service for a year at least and you're going to need a lot of money and a big present for both Queen and daughter."

Harry looked beat, he sighed, "You're right, it is impossible."

She tilted his chin up again, "How bad do you want this?"

"I don't anymore," he winced when she slapped him, hard.

"Truth Harry, I want the truth."

"I just want to see her again," he whimpered.

"Okay then, let's get started," he looked up at her, puzzled, "well you're going to have the fight better than you did with Darien so get up."

Harry stood up and then began to ransack his pockets; "Looking for something?" he looked up to see Hikage twirling his wand between his fingers, "no using this up here."

She tossed it to him, "You got a weapon Harry?"

Harry's mind instantly turned to the Gryffindor sword from his second year, but that was a million miles away, in Hogwarts, where Ron and Hermione where. He shook his head, "No," he mumbled.

"Are you sure about that? Try concentrating," she instructed, his mind focused on an image of the sword, the faint red glow that had sparked around it when he had rammed it into the roof of the basilisks mouth, right though the skull to come out the top. A sudden scream of his name brought him back to reality, he held the sword, but the frightening thing was that the tip was pointed to the rood of his mouth.

"Do not let your mind wander, who knows what your body will do," Hikage warned summoning her own, opal handled, sword.

"One on one?" the bother smirked at Harry's suggestion.

"You're on Potter," he launched at her, bringing his sword down to make a harsh cling when it met hers inches from her face.

She threw him off, and made a swing at his side, this was a second nature to him, it's like he'd been taught all his life, his sword blocked hers, he made a swing at her arm and she dodged him completely. He charged making for her face, her sword came up and they both missed, his sword was currently suspended above her left shoulder, having just missed her ear, her sword was the same, one his left shoulder.

There faces an inch apart, both smirking, both panting, both sweat rolling down their foreheads, "Nice work Potter."

"Thanks," they stepped away from each other.

"I think its safe t say that you lack physical and mental ability but your mastery of the sword is impressive."

"Again?" he asked.

"No, you can go, I'll be back tomorrow, we'll talk more then, now get," he grinned, thanked her again and ran off with strange thoughts running through his head.

It was only after he was gone that she collapsed to the floor, "He's no match for you really, is he?" a voice asked, it Argon, she turned to look at him.

"No, he's not, but I wasn't holding back just then," she replied.

"I know," she turned away from him, an ashamed look on her face.

"It was Zabini wasn't it," she looked at him with watery eyes.

"How did you guess?" he knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Ssh, what are you going to do?" he enquired, rocking her back and forth.

"Get rid of it," she replied.

"You sure you want to do that?" he questioned, she nodded, "Don't you want to talk to him about it first, I mean," one of his hands slipped to her stomach which felt warmer than usual; "I think it's a great idea, he's a king after all."

"It was an accident," she murmured.

"I don't think you believe that," he smirked at her, "I think you've gone soft," he bit her ear gently; "I think we both have."

"Who have you got your eyes on then?" she asked looking at him.

"I think you know," he replied smirking and so did she, she knew alright.

"Hotaru-chan?"

"Hai," they both laughed and stood up, "Home?" she nodded.

---Later---

Hikage was once again in her room looking at herself in a full length mirror when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder, "Did you really think you could hide something like this from me?" he asked his hand on her stomach.

"I'm getting rid of it Zabini and that's final," she growled running a hand through her hair.

"Don't," he growled, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "you can trust me?" she turned to face him.

"No I can't," she replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know."

---Lunar Kingdom, the Moon---

"Mother I refuse, I will not be married off to whom ever you deem fit, I love Harry," Serenity, or Usagi, protested, her mother was stern faced and resolute.

"Harry is not of noble birth, nor does he serve a member of the Planetary Union, you cannot marry him, you will probably never see him again unless you marry Darien," Selene confirm, Serenity's eyes watered.

"No," she fled the room, Selene sighed tiredly.

"I am sorry, dearest daughter," and with that she turned and headed for the throne room to finalise the party.

**---**

**Who can guess what's wrong with Hikage? :-)**

**---**

**Next chapter : Harry recieves another training session, Blaise makes the final move, Draco finds out he's more than just a Malfoy, we have a Tom scene, then we have a Hotaru / Ginny scene, then we flip to Selene and maybe more. :-)**

**---**

**Can anyone guess what Hotaru is going to say to Ginny?**

**---**

**Pairings are :-**

**Harry x Usagi**

**Darien x Usagi (One sided, he's going to go nuts at the party)**

**Blaise x Hikage**

**Argon x Hotaru**

**Tom x Ginny**

**Draco x ???**

**---**

**Who should Draco be paired with?**

**Ami**

**Rei**

**Makato**

**Minako**

**---**

**Who should I put Snape with?**

**Michiru**

**Haruka**

**Setsuna**

**(Snape is going to be Hotaru's father! This was Tabz idea!)**

**---**

**Who should Remus go for?**

**Michiru**

**Haruka**

**(Remus was Draco's right hand man!)**


	19. Beginning of chaos

**I'm sorry it's such a long chapter, I didn't want to stop writing! :-)**

**-----**

Hikage ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, her fingers curled lazily around the sword that drooped lifelessly at her side, taking one last look to check that the cuts she'd gotten from sparring with Argon weren't very visible she made her way to one of the guest rooms. Under her instructions Sirius Black had been removed form the holding cells and transferred to a more comfortable area, of course, this only happened when Argon had been instated as ruler.

The plan had gone perfectly, Argon had made it look like an accident, she, being the head of the guard, had examined all the evidence and drawn the final conclusion. There was too much evidence, she couldn't pin-point anyone, there had been a vote and Argon had been selected new ruler, the word around was that he was planning on taking the Saturn Princess at the big gig on the moon that was coming up.

Hikage smirked; there was only one thing, well, person, that could ruin her day now, who was that? Opal, the only person that annoyed her more than Darien did, damn the egotistical Earth Prince to hell for his rude, bossy behaviour, he had no respect for anyone but himself, even his mother got treated lowly by him. He wasn't king yet.

Opal had been pining off Hikage for years, trying countless times to take her job, Opal had then gotten herself married of to the young, younger than her, Prince of a third Shadow Clan. It was common knowledge she'd taken out eth royal family, even her husband and sat her on the throne waging war against Hikage countless times. However, Opal's flaw was that although she could wield a sword she had no real tactical plans, she had been determined to work alone so when the head of the guard had tried to interfere he'd had himself beheaded.

Hikage hadn't seen the bitch in seventeen years; she knew she'd see her on the Moon. Hikage had also received word that the King of Comets had died and the royal advisors had asked for her and Argon to pay them a visit as soon as possible. The rivals of those people were the people of the Meteors whose son had died seventeen years ago and the spirit of which had been reinstated in an Earthling boy who was now sixteen.

Opal had heard of this and apparently knew who it was and was out to get him, not to kill him, why would she, but to marry him. Hikage had laughed at this, no one would marry that cow voluntarily, for her x-husband it had been an arranged marriage and the fact that she had screwed him 24:7.

Hikage groaned as she pushed the door to Black's living quarters open, she found him hammering on the glass that covered the only window, "Enjoying yourself?" he spun around.

He relaxed slightly, "Oh, it's you," he said simply.

"You'd rather it was someone else?" she asked coming to stand by him and looking out the window, she raised an eyebrow; you could see Earth from here.

"I suppose not," he went over to his bed and lay down on his stomach, "will I ever get out of here?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," she replied still looking out the window.

"You gone soft yet?" he asked, she walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Why?"

"Because if you remember, a while back you promised that if and when you went soft you'd kiss me and give me two other things besides," Sirius answered leaning up on one elbow, she cocked her head to one side and smiled.

"Did I now?" he nodded, "well sorry to disappoint but you're going to have to wait," she got up.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked, she turned and smirked.

"Yes, why, is poor Black getting all lonely up here? And there was me thinking you'd appreciate our hospitality," she turned the door knob and opened the door.

"What's happened to Harry?" she paused but didn't turn to look at him, should she tell him, he was the boy's Godfather. No, don't tell!

"Ask no questions," she walked out eh door but stuck her head round before closing it fully, "and I will tell you no lies," and with that she was gone.

Sirius sank back into the plush black pillows that surrounded him, and sighed, "Women," he shook his head, "I'll never understand them," and his mind drifted back to his childhood times as a player at Hogwarts and how Lily had confided in him before James had got the guts to snog her senseless before the Christmas hols. All thanks to Sirius of course.

---_Flashback_---

_"He's changed hasn't he Sirius?" Lily asked looking up at him from where she sat, knees tucked under her chin in front of the Gryffindor common room fire that was still blazing and blessedly warm against the chilly October air that had set in and the unnaturally early snow that had sprinkled itself across the grounds._

_"All for the better Lily," Sirius replied folding his arms behind his head and sinking lower into an arm chair near the fascinating red head._

_"Why did he change Sirius?" she asked looking at him, the light form the fire dancing shadows across her features._

_He smiled gently at the picturesque site, "You of course, the guys fallen head over heals for you girl, can't you see that?" she smiled._

_"Yes, I do believe I do," she replied, it was then that Remus took this opportune moment the come down from the boy's dormitory._

_"Hello everyone," he said waving, his other hand was clasped round the handle of a steaming purple mug, he sat down on a sofa just behind Lily and laid the cup to rest on a table he had conjured for himself._

_"Hey moony," was Sirius' casual greeting, with a small wave and a nod to show his acknowledgement of the lycanthropic boy._

_"Hi Remus," Lily smiled at him coyly and sniffed the air, "is that chocolate I smell?"_

_"You grow more like me everyday," Remus replied conjuring three ore cups, giving one to Sirius who clinked it against his own with a brief 'cheers', one for Lily and one for James whenever he decided to show up._

_"Thanks," Lily said taking a sip and immediately backing off blowing frantically at the steaming liquid and blowing her tongue through her teeth._

_"It's hot," Remus warned, although his timing could have been better._

_"I noticed," Lily giggled and put the cup down near Remus'._

_The Portrait hole swung open and revealed the messy black haired boy they'd all been waiting for, but each had their reasons and one had none at all; Remus. Deep chocolate coloured eyes gazed out form behind wide glasses and from beneath charming stray black strands until his eyes came to rest on Lily, darting form Remus to Sirius and back to Lily again._

_He gulped, "Hey," he raised his hand briefly before plunging both his shaking hands deep into his front pockets._

_He trudged towards them, "Hi James," Lily said politely, nodding to him, Sirius smirked and Remus took this as his cue, he coughed. Lily and James looked at him, both a foot away from each other, Remus could only shake his head and point upwards. The helpless duo followed his silent instructions and what did they find, no less that a strand of Mistletoe hovering in mid-air._

_Lily looked at Sirius who had his wand out, but the black haired dog Animagus could only grin and shrug. "Lily?" James started tentatively, a blush spread delicately across his face. She turned and smiled reassuringly at him, she liked James, she knew he liked her and she'd always been fond of traditions._

_Looping her arms around his neck she kissed his lips briefly, but at James' insistence he deepened it._

---_End Flashback_---

That had been one of Sirius' fondest memories of his past; he and Remus had ended up grinning all night at the babbling James.

---Hikage, Battle Dome---

"Run Potter," Hikage said simply, leaning against a wall, her arms folded and a smirk plastered to her face.

"What?" he asked gasping, he'd just finished sparring with the Shadow for an hour straight and now she was asking him to run? "Run where?"

"Round the Dome Potter," he looked around, this placed had to be at least 100m in diameter; that meant over 200m per lap, if his math served him justice. "Ten times," she instructed.

"What? That's inhuman!" he protested throwing his arms in the air, "That's got to be over 2000m!" Even the athlete's, as far as he knew from Dudley's enslavement to watching the Olympics, only ran 1500m.

"Do it Potter or I'll whip you until you do," she then uncoiled a whip from around her waist, "and I'm not being kinky," she cracked it against her hand threateningly, he gulped.

"Okay I'm going, I'm going," and he began his infinite running, his lost track after only five laps and the poor boy ended up doing thirteen because Hikage counted for him.

He was about to start his 14th lap when, "You can stop now Potter, walk one more then you can rest," he panted and sighed and gulped in huge amounts of air as he slowed down gradually to a walk. When he's gone full circle he met a smirking Hikage, holding a canteen of water, his throat suddenly felt dry, "Drink up Potter," she told him tossing the canteen to him.

Opening it he put to his lips and downed the whole thing in one breath, "There's more where that came form," she led him to a fountain that was oozing water, "Its drinkable," Harry almost dived; he lapped up the water like a dog.

Hikage walked away, "Like Godfather like Godson," she muttered to herself rolling her eyes, "disgusting," she came back over and sat on the edge of the fountain.

"You did well back there Potter," she complimented.

"Thanks," he grinned wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and climbing up to sit beside her, "Did anyone ever tell you that you're unpredictable."

"Yes, just before they died," Harry shuddered, he didn't want to ask what had been the cause of their 'untimely' deaths, whoever' they' had been, or are, depends if you believe in ghosts.

"Hikage?" a servants bustled up, Hikage looked at him, "there is someone-" there was an explosion and through the smoke marched a woman, taller than Hikage, only because she was wearing heals, flowing black hair, deep eyes, a nice tan, low cut dress that flowed to the floor with a pair of strips either side of her legs leaving little to the imagination.

"Here to see me?" Hikage finished, the servant nodded and edged around the woman who was smirking down at Hikage and simultaneously glancing at Harry, "Not going to say anything Opal?" Harry realised immediately that Hikage was pressing buttons because the woman's face contorted slightly, "That's a first for you."

"You should shut your mouth and speak when your spoken to inferior," the woman; Opal, declared, there was an icy tone to her voice, Harry didn't like her, her tone or her attitude.

"Name calling? Are we playing how low can you go slut?" Hikage drawled still smirking.

"Hitting below the belt, that's a new kind of low you piece of dirt, you are beneath me," she sauntered yup to Harry, "a fine specimen of a man, I heard you were training the reincarnate."

"The reincarnate?" Hikage asked her eyes wide, not only at what Opal said but more at what she doing, she had been fingering Harry's face; she then proceeded to plonk down next to him and dragged him onto her lap.

Opal giggling while squeezing Harry's crotch, the boy went red from ear to ear, "Good size to."

"Can't you stop thinking about sex for one second," Opal was now feeling up Harry's thighs, Hikage was disgusted with the 'Queen's' behaviour, disgraceful. "What did you mean when you called Harry 'The Reincarnate'?" she demanded.

"Oh my," Opal giggled again as her hands wondered over Harry's chest and pinched his nipples, "didn't you know?" Hikage glared at her "this piece of work is none other than Prince Harold."

"What," Hikage gasped, "you mean he's the one the Meteor royal family have spent their entire lives searching for?" Hikage growled.

"Why yes, but he's mine now," Opal stood up, taking Harry by the hand and proceeding to drag him off, she was surprisingly stronger than the boy who fought to get away.

"What makes you say that?" Hikage inquired walking up in front of the other woman.

"Finder's Keepers," was Opal's retort, 'Help Me!' Harry mouthed form behind her.

"If I recall, Harry was in my possession," Opal snorted, Hikage's eyes narrowed.

"You're possession?" Harry blushed, "you have no claim on him, plus," she brought him in front of her, "he'll make a fine King."

"No, he'll make a fine fuck-buddy," Opal sneered, Hikage was right and all three present knew it.

"Fine," Opal huffed, "you take him," she thrust the flustered boy into Hikage's arms, "but you better be rid of him by the end of the party on the Moon or he's mine," Opal walked away, swaying her hips from side to side suggestively.

When she had gone Harry detached himself form Hikage and looked at her, "That, was scary."

"It's only going to get worse," she replied, "come on, you're not staying here," she grabbed his wrist and began to pull him along.

"What do you mean I can't?" he asked.

"I'll explain when we get there," and Harry found himself being taken to the Fortress where he was about to learn something very interesting.

---Saturn---

"What's wrong Tom?" Hotaru asked sitting down next to him and laying a gloved hand on one of his, stroking the palm with her thumb, she was like his little sister.

"Just," he trailed off, "a memory," he whispered softly.

"Is it your diary?" she asked just as softly, he looked into her eyes and nodded, she smiled, he could tell Hotaru anything, she was sweet and understanding, perfect, but not absolute perfection, no, that had manifested itself in a shadowed fifth year with flaming red hair, freckles and intoxicating blue eyes.

"It's weird you know, it's like a lead a separate life, one where I met different people, like I was living again in a world, sometimes I wonder," Hotaru looked at him, "would it have been different if I had grown up in this time?"

"If you had, you would have hooked up with Virginia Weasley," Hotaru pointed out, Tom nearly spat out whatever he was drinking.

"How did you?" he asked.

She tapped her knows, "Magic," was all she said, "Oh yes, you have some personal history you don't know about that you might find interesting."

"Oh? What's that?" Tom asked, as Hotaru had predicted, intrigued.

"Well my friend, Ravenclaw was Lunarian, she came form the moon, and Salazar Slytherin came form the Sun," Tom looked at her open mouthed, "You my dear friend are the heir to the 'long lost' throne of the sun kingdom."

"Why should this be of interest to me?" he asked.

"Because silly, it means you can go to a ball that's being held on the Moon this week," Tom shrugged, "I can arrange that a certain red head be there," that got Tom's attention.

"You mean like, a date?" he asked, she nodded, his face fell, "Forget it, it could never work," he looked away.

"Why not Tom, you love her, I'm sure there's something in the pair of you," Hotaru insisted.

"I'm what," he looked at his hands, "five years her senior, the reason Voldemort existed, why would anyone, let alone Ginny, want me?"

"I don't think I honestly need to answer that," she titled his head up, her fingers curled around his chin, "do I?"

The both smiled at each other and it was settled, Hotaru would be having a few words with Ginny.

---Hikage---

After ditching Harry with Argon and telling her brother to keep the boy away from his Godfather at all costs, she had set off for the Comet Kingdom where she was met by Ami from Mercury. "Hikage I need you to go to Earth for me," Ami explained.

"What for, what's going on, the king died so get a new one," Hikage shrugged.

"That's exactly the point, the King these people want is on Earth," Hikage looked confused so Ami took it upon herself elaborate. "It appears that a century or so back King Vegeta had an illegitimate son from an affair that manifested itself on Earth and proclaimed itself a '_pureblood_' family, whatever that is. Anyway, they took on the name Malfoy and now there is one remaining heir, Draco Malfoy and if I'm not mistaken you know him?"

"This is getting weird, but I'll go," Ami sighed gratefully shook her hand and hurried off, this was getting confusing. Let's get all this straight.

Opal wanted Harry as her next husband.

Harry was next in line for the Meteor Throne.

His arch-nemesis, is Draco Malfoy who is about to be forced to inherit a Throne.

Draco and Harry's past intertwine as prior rivals.

Both were going to have to attend the ball.

Oh dear, Hikage now officially had a mind-numbing head ache.

---Hotaru---

The Saturn Hime, glaive in hand marched through the entrance hall, passed some rather confused looking students and into the Great Hall. She knew the layout of the place thanks to Hikage and Tom, she marched up the isle towards an aged man whom she assumed to be Dumbledore, "Are you Professor Dumbledore?" she asked politely, both smiled at each other, but Hotaru's eyes briefly met those of Professor Snape.

"Yes I am can I help you Miss?" he trailed off not knowing her name.

"Hotaru is my name and I know Earthlings have second names, I suppose mine would be Snape," she saw the teachers turn to look Severus who buried his nose in a Potion's book, Hotaru giggled. "Are you ashamed of me father?" she asked lightly.

He coughed, she giggled again, "Anyway, Professor Dumbledore," she turned back to the twinkling eyed man, "I'm looking for a Miss Virginia Weasley," Dumbledore waved his hand in the direction of Ginny who sat solemnly with her brother and Hermione. Hotaru bowed, thanked him and left her dear father at the merci of the faculty; meanwhile she made her way gracefully, with the male population's eyes glued to her, towards Ginny.

"Miss Weasley?" she said quietly, tapping the red head rather gingerly on the shoulder. (Please excuse the reference to Ginger; it is not an intentional pun)

"Yes?" the girl asked solemnly, empty eyes meeting Hotaru's.

"What's wrong?" she asked on impulse, she didn't like to see people upset, these three looked as thought someone had died.

Ginny sniffed, "One of my best friends was killed in battle a while ago," Hotaru's eyebrows furrowed together, Hikage hadn't said anyone had died and then it clicked, Harry! She'd never met the boy but she knew he was with Hikage.

"If you're talking about Harry Potter," three sets of ears perked up and three sets of eyes were trained closely on her, "I wouldn't count him out just yet," she smiled knowingly and they knew better than to ask.

"What did you really want to ask me?" Ginny asked, trying to contain her jubilation that Harry wasn't dead.

"I wanted to ask would you wish to attend a ball that is coming up on the arm of Tom Riddle." Hotaru asked.

"You mean like," Ginny blushed, "a date?" Hotaru nodded, "Um…"

"Definitely not," Ron butted in, Ginny kicked him under the table and he winced.

"Ron, she's fifteen, let her make a choice for once," Hermione instructed, she kissed his cheeks and whispered in her whimpering boyfriends ear, "I'll kiss is better later," she licked his ear and moved away. Needless to say, he shut up.

"Um, excuse me but where is this ball, where's Tom and where's Harry?" Ginny babbled a blush quickly rising over her cheeks.

"The Ball is being held on the Moon," she saw Ginny's questioning look, "you'll understand if you go there, Tom is with me on my home planet, Saturn," the three looked shocked, "and as for Harry's whereabouts I am not certain but I do know that he is safe." The three breathed out a common sigh of relief.

"Will you come?" Hotaru asked.

"Um…well," Ginny stumbled over her words, "yeh, but I have nothing to wear," Ginny wailed.

"Leave that to me," Hotaru said gleefully, she couldn't wait to tell Tom the good news, "I must bid you good day," she bowed and left.

"That had made my day," Ginny said to herself as Hotaru left leaving many ogling boys in her wake.

---Hikage---

Hikage was in her room, "Bugger off Blaise," she commanded pushing him away.

"No!" he replied firmly standing his ground.

"Why not?" Hikage near yelled, she was near breaking point he had been pestering her for a good ten minutes now and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Because there's something I wanted to ask you," he answered sternly, she stood before him with her arms crossed.

"Well, what is it?" she sneered.

"It's," he grinned, grabbed a box out of his pocket and went down on one knee, Hikage's eyes widened in horror, "would you marry me?" she made a bolt for the door. "Hikage," he whined tackling her to the ground.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch," she growled.

"Feisty, I like that in a girl," she glared at him, "come on," he pleaded, "say yes."

"Why should I?" she demanded.

"Because I want you, isn't that enough?" he inquired, she looked thoughtful, "Please don't say no," he trailed off seeing the objection in her eyes.

When she saw his face fall in defeat she realised she had no argument here, she wasn't battling with him anymore, she sat up, Blaise was between her legs form where he had fallen atop her, "Yes," she licked his ear.

"What?" he gasped.

"Yes you dumb-ass bastard," she growled, she bit him.

"Ow," he yelped and yet he grinned all the same as he slid a silver, jewel bedecked, ring onto her finger.

---Draco Malfoy---

Draco lay in his green silk sheets in a pair of silk pants, arms crossed behind his head as he looked up at his white ceiling. Blue and black shadows danced across it simultaneously as he listened to the gentle creaks the Malfoy Mansion always made at night. An odd shape suddenly entered his vision; he sat up and looked to the windowsill, outlined there was a crouching finger.

His fingers closed around his wand but his hands were tied and his mouth was covered by a hand, there was breathing on his ear, "Listen good Draco Malfoy, I'll only say this once and for both our sakes, keep quiet."

She drew and away and sat in front of him, "Hikage?" he looked at her questioningly it was hard to see in the none existent light filtering through his window but he couldn't just make out what he thought was her.

"Yes it's me and I have message for you," he looked interested, good start, "you're the King of the Comet system," he paused, was silent and then laughed. She grabbed his mouth, "Shut up!" she growled, he gulped and nodded, she released him.

"I'm sorry," he blinked back tears, "I thought you said I was a King and of Comets no less."

"You are," he snorted and gave her a '_yeh-sure_' look, "listen to me, each planet and Space factor is ruled by an ancient royal family, the royal network of the Comet chain has died out and you are the sole heir, even if you are the result of an illegitimate child spawned from an _illegal_ affair."

"Your not kidding are you," she shook her head, "cool," he nodded to himself. He was only half awake, he wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or not, "Take me to my people," she smirked, he paled, she threw him over her shoulder, he pounded her back, "Hey put me down, I didn't mean it literally."

"Too bad, your coming," she smirked at his fearful look, she'd leave him with Ami, she'd explain everything, this was like taking candy form a baby, well, sorta.

**-----**

**Pairings are :**

**Harry x Usagi**

**Darien x Usagi (One sided, he's going to go nuts at the party)**

**Blaise x Hikage**

**Argon x Hotaru**

**Tom x Ginny**

**Draco x Ami**

**Snape x Setsuna**

**Remus x Michiru**

**Sirius x Haruka (No Sirius is not going to the party :-( sorry Sirius fans)**

**-----**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the little flashback bit!**

**-----**

**Sorry about the Harry-Opal thing people, it was funny at the time!**

**-----**

**Getting confused? Let me help!**

**Harry = Meteor Prince**

**Draco = Comet King**

**Harry + Draco = Intense Rivalry**

**Tom = Sun King**

**Snape = Hotaru's father**

**Remus = Draco's advisor**

**If you have any questions, ask in reviews and I will respond! :-)**

**-----**

**Next Chapter :**

**Harry asks Hikage about Opal, Hotaru tells Tom the good news, Ginny receives a new dress, Serenity moment and let the Ball begin as everything falls into place.**


	20. Beginning of a ball

**I'm sorry it's such a short chapter and thank-you to those two people who reviewed last chapter (SiLvErFaTeD and Shinia).**

"You're Argon right?" Harry asked as he was lead away from Hikage by a tall man with dark hair and eyes, he looked at Harry seeing a slight distain present.

"How'd you know that kid?" he asked.

"Hikage said about it and that you're her brother yeh?" Harry attempted to Clarify.

"Whatever," Argon replied, "Did she tell you about whom you are?" Argon asked poking Harry squarely in the chest.

"She said something about reincarnation and Meteors and royalty, but I'm not royalty am I?" Harry asked; then he stopped and thought, why was he asking Argon?

"That's not a question who should be asking me kid," Argon instructed as he pushed open a door, it was Hikage's room, Argon smirked; his sister would kill him for this, "Stay here and don't touch anything."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked going over and sitting no the bed, his eyes darted here and there and assessed that this was a girl's room.

"To deal with things, bye kid," and with that Argon swept out of the door and out of site. Harry had just got up and was on the wrong side of the room when the door opened; being conveniently close to it he ducked behind it. He couldn't hold it, he gasped at who he saw, it was Blaise Zabini, from Slytherin, but what was he doing here?

"Huh?" Blaise spun around to come face to face with Harry, "Harry Potter?" he looked as confused as Harry did, could his life get any weirder?

"You're that Slytherin boy aren't you, Blaise Zabini?" Blaise nodded moving to sit on the bed, motioning for Harry to come over. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here and Hikage's room no less," Harry blanched; he looked to the door and then back at Blaise.

"This is her room?"

"Who put you here?" when Harry replied 'Argon' Blaise laughed, he liked Hikage's brother, even if he didn't like him, especially since he was marrying his sister and got her pregnant and probably some other things too.

"So you like; a, one of those things?" Harry asked unsure how to put it; he wasn't quite sure what Hikage was.

"What, a shadow?" Harry nodded, "yeh and you mi amigos are the Prince of Meteors and do believe your father will be…" he trailed off.

"Damn it Argon let me pass," a voice raged, there was a feral growl and a woman's shriek.

"Get off him you barbarian!" the woman screamed again.

"Barbarian, lady, your husbands insane," they heard Argon's voice.

"I stand corrected," Harry's eyes swivelled back to Blaise, "Your parents are here, come on, come with me." Harry was slightly taller than Blaise which for some odd reason he found amusing and laughed quietly to himself, the sight he saw made him stop.

He'd expected his Meteor parents to look like him but this was unreal, "James look, it's our son!" the woman cried, she had copper red hair cascading down her back in soft waves.

Shining, emerald green eyes looked at Harry lovingly, "Mum?" he breathed out.

"I'm here darling," Blaise moved out of the way as Lily Patricia Evans-Potter moved to envelope her shell-shocked son in a tight, motherly hug, something he'd been deprived of for the past sixteen years of his life.

"Come here you," Blaise commanded grabbing the back of the substantially older Argon's uniform and dragging him to his feet, bruised and battered but all in all no worse for wear.

A small trickle of blood ran down the man's lip, the man who had been pinned beneath Argon only about a minute ago and was no standing, smiled at by his wife and gapped at by his son. Round glasses like Harry's, a slightly longer knows; bright, hazel eyes and the same, sticking up at the back, jet-black hair.

"Dad?" he nodded, the wind was instantly knocked out of James as his son practically rugby tackled him.

"The resemblance to Lily and James is striking isn't it?" Argon asked standing a way off by Blaise.

"Yeh, but there are difference," Blaise commented, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeh, this one's got a bigger dick," the both chuckled at this.

"Do they remember?" Blaise trailed off after that, though Argon didn't need him to continue, he knew what he meant.

"Yeh, Voldemort destroyed their bodies but that's all Avada Kedavra does, how do you think Voldemort survived?" Blaise just shrugged and looked back the smiling trio that were currently engaged in a family hug.

"No need for introductions then?" the quintet looked up to meet the smirking faced Hikage with amused twinkle playing in her eye.

"Where's Malfoy?" Blaise yelled over at her.

"Right now?" Blaise nodded, "probably trying to bed the virgin Ice princess," she replied nonchalantly, Blaise and Argon snorted.

"What, Ami?" James asked, Hikage nodded, "do you think that was a wise move?"

"Of course it was, you know us James, we can read people like open book, he's fallen head over heals for her it's as obvious as I am," she replied moving over to where Blaise was standing and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Huh? What bought this on?" Blaise asked stunned as Hikage nuzzled her cheek into his chest lovingly.

"Get a room," Argon said pushing the two into Hikage's room, he sighed, "you three can see yourselves out yeh?" James and Lily nodded; Harry was still a little too stunned to respond. Argon walked away.

---Haley's Comet; Royal Palace---

"And this is the Master Bedroom," Princess Ami said pushing open a pair of golden double doors to reveal a huge gold and silver room, "your room." Draco walked in looking around in awe, he'd lived in luxury at Malfoy Manor sure but this put a whole knew meaning on 'living like a king'. "Shall I leave you to get acquainted?" Ami asked looking him up and down, she blushed; she was acting like Makato who sized up every guy that walked her way.

"No, but you could help me get acquainted, show me how things are done up here?" he smirked; he liked this girl, immensely, too much, bordering on the 'L' word that could easily be mistaken for lust. He'd turned up the charm to his maximum level, even daring to put his hands on the curves of her hips gently.

"I bid you goodnight Mr Malfoy," she made to get out of his grasp but he merely circled her waist with his toned arms.

"Please don't go," he whispered burying his face in the crook her neck, smelling her silken blue hair softly.

"Mr Malfoy, this isn't proper," she replied, her breath becoming slightly laboured at the feel of his body pressed against hers.

"Why?" he mumbled, his lips brushing the hollow of her throat, her jugular vein pulsing beneath his lips.

"This is the kind of touch we can only share with our husbands," she drew back, her hands in his and looked into his blue flecked grey eyes, "no, you can't," she gasped.

"Show me how?" he begged.

"You'd need a ring," she drew one hand away, closed it, a soft, ice-blue, glow was radiated from within her closed fist and when she moved it out there was a silver ring with a bright diamond on it, "then you," he took the ring.

"Let me show you how we do it on Earth," he got down on one knee, his new silver cape pooling around him, he took her hand and kissed the back lightly, "Princess Ami Mizuno no Mercury, would you do me the honour, of being my wife?"

She swallowed hard, "I..." she stammered, the look in his eyes told her something nothing had ever come close to in all her life and she'd been around a while, "yes," he slipped the ring onto her finger.

He stood up brushing a strand of hair loosely behind her ear, "You're beautiful," he swooped down and drowned all possible protests with a resolve-threatening kiss. One hand at the small of her back, the other at the back of her neck playing with her hair he trailed a line of kisses down her neck.

"Mr Malfoy," she gasped.

"Draco," he mumbled against her skin as his lips swept the length of the rim of her dress, nipping the skin gently with his teeth.

"Draco," she breathed out, "Dragon in Latin."

"Fire and Ice," he mumbled and she nodded understanding what he meant, the Princess of Ice was going to marry the Prince of Fire, well, Dragons that breathed fire.

His teeth gripped her dress and began to tug it down, "No," she pulled his head up, cupping his cheeks with her gloved hands and kissing him gently on the mouth, "after we're married."

"I can wait," he replied she moved to the door, one of her hands still clasped in his, "with a promise like that form such a lovely creature like you," she smiled and left.

Draco took a long, deep breath and fell back on his bed letting it out in a great sigh a feeling of contentment washed over him like the sea on the shores back down on Earth. A feeling crept into the pit of his stomach as he thought of the man he had left his beautiful mother with. Lucius was the perfect example of a Death Eater; he had been the perfect for Draco when he was growing up now.

But he was living a new life now and one of the best things about it was, it didn't include Voldemort; that meant his father wasn't perfect. What was this? See the light day? He'd fallen in love and was re-thinking his dark and evil nature? Life had really done a 180 to put in muggle terms although Draco himself had no idea what he himself was on about.

---Hotaru---

"Tom," the Saturn princess walked into the boy's bedroom with a tray filled with food and a glass of a deep purple liquid bubbling in the corner. She set it down and looked around, "Tom?" she rushed to the window that overlooked the gardens and saw him there standing, looking at the fountain. She sighed with relief and with a hand on her heart made her way out to him to tell him the good news about Ginny.

"Tom," she called gingerly, he turned.

"Oh, you're back, I wondered where you'd gone," he saw the delighted smile on her face and the mind that was the greatest since Dumbledore clicked before the small violet haired girl could say anything, "she's coming isn't she?"

"If I can find her a dress, I thought you'd want to help me pick one out?" Tom's eyes lit up with a flame she had never seen there before, the simple fact that one girl could do this made Hotaru all the more happy.

He was so obviously in love it was a wonder she didn't have Minako over here already fawning over him. But then, if she had Minako then Makato would tag along for the ride, the pair were joined at the hip, metaphorically speaking. The Hotaru would have the difficult task of convincing Makato that Tom was taken, the boy was undeniably good looking but Makato's trademark line was 'He looks like my old fiancée.' They came and went where Makato was concerned; she just wasn't ready to be tied down by commitment yet. No matter what her parents said or did the brunette was fiercely independent, protective and loyal too.

"Do you think she likes me?" Tom asked sitting down on one of the marble benches situated around the running fountain.

"I have no doubt about it," she sat down beside him and hugged him like a sister would a brother, he'd become a part of her now, "you're a wonderful person Tom Marvolo Riddle," she declared.

"No I'm not," he turned away.

She lifted his chin with her hand and kissed both his cheeks, "Yes you are, never doubt that, none of this is your fault and everything will work out for the greater good," she stood up in front of him, "you'll see." A grin spread rapidly across her features, "Now come on, your dinners getting cold."

---Earth; England; Hogwarts---

"So you like him do you Gin?" Hermione asked as she sat next to the giddy red head.

"Yes, very much so," Ginny replied, her face dimpling cutely, "I just don't know if he feels the same," her eyes were downcast.

"How could he not Gin?" Hermione demanded, "Everyone loves you, I love you," Ginny looked at Hermione startled.

"I really don't bend that way Hermione and you're just not my type," Hermione blushed at the two edged sword she'd just played.

"I-I didn't, I mean, I…" Hermione trailed off.

"It's okay Hermione," Ginny grinned, "I'm only playing with ya."

"Well I never," Hermione muttered shaking her head and sounding scarily like Ginny's mother; Molly Weasley.

A large black raven swept through the window to the girl's dormitories and dropped a package upon Ginny's bed; it landed on the scarred, freckled girl's head, gave a mighty cry and then flew back out the window. Hermione leapt upon the package, turning it over and over, before giving it to Ginny, "Be careful, that was no ordinary raven," Hermione cautioned.

"No, it was purple," then Hermione realised something Ginny already had, that bird had been sent by the same girl that had visited Ginny in the Great Hall some time ago, but to long, now.

"Well let's see!" Hermione demanded as Ginny pulled the contents out of the box with her back turned to Hermione. The red haired, blue eyes girl pressed the dress to her body and twirled around, Hermione gasped, you didn't see dresses like that everyday.

---Neptune; Royal Palace---

"Are we going to be able to get you into a dress for the Moon Ball Haruka-chan?" Michiru asked, her turquoise robes trailing and rippling behind her as she and her best friend walked through the water filled royal gardens, more like aquarium.

"If I must I must," Haruka groaned, she was currently wearing a navy blue battle outfit, the tom-boy to the end, girl seemed to have a phobia for dresses.

"I here they're sending a werewolf to that party," Michiru mumbled contemplatively to herself but Haruka heard it.

"A werewolf, aren't they supposed to all be dead, wiped out when Queen Selene had a fit?" they both laughed.

"Yes, but apparently they fled from the moon to Earth, there's quite a few around and their numbers increases by about ten a year," Michiru explained and Haruka nodded.

"You taking a date who will you save me form wearing a dress and go with me?" Michiru had to laugh at her friend's persistent nature.

"No, I was thinking of going solo," Haruka pouted sulkily, "I'm sure you'll manage, not to mention the fact that you'll have to get one made specially seeing as all your old dresses no longer fit," Michiru smiled slyly.

"You're worse than the devil," Haruka muttered.

"Am I really?" it was a rhetorical question, they both knew and neither answered, not that they needed to, they knew each other better than that.

---The Fortress---

"Hey Black," Hikage pushed the door to the man's room open to see him lying stretched out on the bed.

"Hi," he sat up and looked at her expectantly, "to what do I owe this visit?" he asked but he seemed to already know the answer.

"I think you already know," she walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips but he was compelled to hook one hand round the back of her head, tangling it in her hair and the other around her waist, crushing her against him. She pushed away, both of them breathless, "What are you thinking of?" she asked.

"You," he paused, "and me," she then interrupted him.

"And how we can never be together?" he looked confused, she held up her hand on which was a glittering ring, "You're not," she trailed off, unsure how to phrase it.

"You said you'd give me two other things, well one you can marry me and two you can get out of this place," she shook her head and smiled.

"Is that what you really want in here?" she pointed at the left of his chest were his heart thundered against her finger. "Wouldn't you rather see Harry again, or James or Lily or Remus, your friends?"

"Well I? You can't bring back the dead," she straddled his lap and turned his face to her.

"James and Lily's mortal bodied are dead, their spirits have reunited with the cosmic selves and Harry has been returned to his rightful place as prince and heir to the meteor throne," he looked shocked. "There's a ball coming up in three days, I know that they and Remus will be there," Hikage continued in a whisper.

He reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I've fallen in love with you," he whispered, his nose touching hers.

"No Black, you fell in lust with me, you wanted what you couldn't have, if I stepped out of your life you'd forget me soon enough," she replied.

"One more time, for memories sake?" she gulped but nodded, "my last request," they locked eyes, "take me to that Ball?" she nodded.

---Hogwarts---

Severus Snape was currently indulging the slightly annoying presence of none other than our favourite, and frankly, only, lycanthropic DADA teacher; Professor Remus J Lupin. Suddenly a swirling portal opened beside the two men and they looked as a tall woman in a very short skirted sailor-fuku and holding a silver staff topped with a glowing red ball.

"Hello gentlemen," she bid them, "I have come to escort you to Saturn," the woman said, Remus looked shocked and turned sharply to look at the calm exterior of Severus Snape.

"Severus do you know anything about this?" the werewolf asked.

Snape nodded, "Yes Lupin, come," he beckoned the blonde, but browning, haired man.

Remus stood up shakily looking form the now silent woman to the expectant looking head of Slytherin house. "Are you sure we can trust this woman Severus?" Remus asked.

"Oh of course we can Lupin," he gestured at the woman with the long green hair, beautiful red eyes and large chevron earrings, "this is Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Time gates."

"Time Gates? Sailor Pluto?" Remus sounded confused and so he was.

"There is no time to explain Lupin, you're coming with me and we are going to attend a ball being held on the moon and you will be representing the werewolf community so for heaven's sakes don't make a fool of yourself," Severus groaned exasperatedly, grabbing the other mans wrist and dragging him into the waiting portal, Sailor Pluto followed.

They came out again in the Gryffindor common room where a startled Ginny, Ron and Hermione twisted around to face them, "Are you Sailor Pluto?" Ginny asked looking at scrap of paper that lay slightly crumpled in her hand.

"Yes child," the time guardian nodded, Ginny grinned and looked at Hermione.

"Knock 'em dead girl!" was Hermione's advice as she and Ron shooed Ginny off, she smiled, waved and was gone.

It was a while later, Remus was talking to Ginny a little way behind where Severus was walking beside Setsuna, "So, how has Hotaru been?"

"Wonderful, her powers have improved tremendously," Setsuna smiled at him.

"I suppose I haven't really been much of a father, I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it," he mumbled, his brow creased as depression crept at him.

"You shouldn't feel that," he looked at the ageless woman before him, "she adores you and looks up to you. She understands your duty to Dumbledore."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

---Three days later; Moon Kingdom---

"Come Serenity," Selene commanded beckoning her reluctant daughter from where she stood at the door to the young princess' bedroom.

"I won't marry anyone," Serenity replied from where she sat defiantly on the edge of her bed, arms crossed and her face set.

"You have no choice child now come," Selene took a forceful step forward and heaving a great sigh Serenity stood up and followed behind her mother to the balcony overlooking the courtyard where the guests were arriving. "Look Serenity, look at these fine people, you will be engaged tonight," Selene's face bore a proud look but Serenity didn't share her glee. But she hadn't seen the guest list, if she had she would have the latest name…_Harry Potter; Prince of Meteors_.

**---**

**What can I say? We're aren't at the end yet though!!!**

**Next chapter: The Ball***

***What do you want me to write, do you want me to write about each individual, like their thoughts and stuff or would you just rather see the pairings and then a load of mushy talk? Please choose!**

**Just one thing, Harry is going to suffer another a near death experience!**

**---**

**If you don't mind reading just Harry Potter fics can you read my fic Camera Crew: Harry Potter! (Be warned, it is R rated!)**


	21. Beginning of the unknown

**I'm sorry it took so long but oh my God was this hard to write. I have masses of prep and exams coming up. But it's here now and it should last you a while! :-)**

Serenity sighed as she glanced around the gardens where she hid, people were still dancing to the romantic music that wasn't that far away but not she. She was sat alone on a cold, moonstone bench watching gallons of infinite water play about a porcelain fountain. She rubbed her bare arms anxiously; "I wish Harry was here," then tears began to form in her eyes as she thought of her

"Or Hermione, she'd know what to do," with those dejected thoughts plaguing the young princess' mind she continued to ignore all else that went on around her.

---The Dance Floor---

"I still don't see why you brought him along, no royal heritage, no planetary links, no relationship of any kind," Argon listed off counting on his fingers while his eyes were pre-occupied with other things, such as searching for a certain Saturian Princess.

"You want to know why?" Argon nodded to his obviously more than annoyed sister who was giving him a patronising look that made him wince, "because he asked and if I hadn't James would have insisted and I would have been killed by Remus and to be honest I detest the idea of all of those things," Hikage replied scornfully.

"Why did I even ask?" Argon thought allowed and Hikage chuckled.

"Why did you ask me to dance or why did you ask me that moronic question of yours?" Hikage taunted.

"Will I ever understand you?" Argon asked smiling.

"Another moronic question to which the blatant answer is no," Hikage replied grinning at him. They stopped when someone tapped Argon on the shoulder, the boy turned.

"I was wondering," Blaise smirked and Argon grinned again, "If I might take her away for a moment?" Blaise asked nodding in the direction of Hikage who raised an eyebrow.

"Be my guest," and with that Argon backed into the crowd.

"Her?" Hikage asked glaring at Blaise.

"You're not going to be mad at me for that are you?" Blaise asked smirking as he looped his arms around her waist, she still stood statically with her arms crossed though; she began tapping her foot. "Guess so," Blaise had the grace to look slightly ashamed, "will an apology go a miss?"

"No," she replied.

"Sorry."

"Okay then."

"Good," Blaise smirked and the pair began dancing all the while talking about the different couples that they saw.

---Hotaru and Tom---

"Father you're here," Hotaru cried joyfully as she flung herself at Snape, she smiled joyfully up at him, he smiled back.

Remus was amazed; he's never seen the potion's master smile like that, oh the wonders of family bonding. Then the werewolf looked up and his eyes widened at what he saw, "Tom? Tom Riddle?" the back haired boy looked up and looked away.

"Yeh," he muttered quietly, turning away from the golden haired man.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked walking up to the ashamed looking other and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If terribly ashamed counts as alright then your answer is yes," Tom replied, still refusing to meet Remus' eyes.

"I must say that seeing you, is a good thing for me," Tom looked up, "for it would mean, or would appear to mean, that Harry is here to," the hopeful gleam in Tom's eyes faded again. Remus saw this and being the empathetic person that he is, unlike Sirius, he knew exactly what to say in this situation, "No one blames you," he saw Tom's ears perk up a bit.

"I don't blame, and neither would Dumbledore, he would understand better than anyone, it wasn't you that did those terrible things, that was Voldemort, but that's in the past, don't fall backwards Tom." The twenty-year-old looked up, his blue eyes meeting Remus' gold ones.

"You really think that?" Tom said and Remus grinned at him.

"I know that," Remus replied causing Tom to grin back at him.

"He's great really," Hotaru said to her father.

"I'm not so sure," Severus replied going down on one knee to meet his daughter's height, well he was actually shorter than her now but still… "I don't trust him."

"You should do father, he's not what he was, he's better," Hotaru smiled ecstatically.

"Am I mistaken in thinking you _like_ him?" Severus smirked.

Hotaru grinned, "I'm afraid you are father," Snape looked down put, "he belongs to another," their eyes fell on the nervous figure of Ginny Weasley.

They heard a gasp and turned to see Tom looking at the fifteen-year-old in awe, "See what I mean?" Hotaru and Snape smirked identically as Hotaru crept up behind Tom.

---Ginny---

Ginny looked around hesitantly, confused, she knew where she was and how she got here it was just all so knew and some of the looks that were sent her way were not good. In her hair was a silver hair band, a pair of silver stud earrings were in her ears, she wore white gloves and white plimsoll like shoes. The dress itself was white, the right hand sleeve was long and dipped open like her robes, the other sleeve was merely a normal strap, thick though. The skirt flared and when she twirled fanned out like a Spanish skirt and she wore a silver necklace and there were silver ropes draped around her waist.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" Hotaru asked, Tom jumped and looked down at her and nodded.

"Yes, she does, but why is she here?" he asked shooting a curious and yet oddly suspicious glance at a cheeky looking Hotaru.

"Oh, for reasons," the purple haired girl replied before stepping behind the dazed Tom and pushing him forwards roughly.

"Ah," he stumbled and struggled to gain his footing as he found himself in front of a shocked looking Ginny Weasley, "Ginny, I…" he trailed off, heat rising at his collar.

"Tom," Ginny gasped, he looked gorgeous in a black suit with a dark purple shirt, lilac gloves and black, violet lined cape.

Tom watched nervously as Ginny's eyes raked over his body, "I'm up here you know," Ginny blushed at being caught and looked up at the wary smile on the man's face.

"Yes I know," she smiled fully and he visibly relaxed, the thought that Ginny may reject him had almost turned him grey. "Do you want to," she motioned flippantly with her hands at the mass of dancing couples.

"To dance," she nodded, he gulped, "with you?" she nodded again, blushing this time and fidgeting with her fingers constantly. He reached down and took one of her gloved hands into one of his equally covered ones, "I'd love to," and with that he pulled her onto the dance floor, slipping one arm around her waist making her blush again.

---Hotaru---

Hotaru smiled as the two danced further and further away from her, she sighed and turned and was about to move on to see if she could find a lately appointed Shadow King when she was literally pounced on. "Hotaru-chan," the hyper voice declared in a tone of voice that could only belong to one, Minako Aino, or the Hime no Venus.

"Minako-chan, konichiwa," Hotaru replied, "It's been a long time."

"That it has my friend, I see you have done well," Minako smiled as she gestured at Tom and Ginny who now had her head rested on the black haired man's chest, "you've made me proud."

"You say it like I am your apprentice," Hotaru laughed as Minako giggled insanely as she always did when one made

"Oh you will be my young friend, you will be," and with that Minako pranced off back into the crowd which she was so easily became part of. She's wasn't the, even if it was self-proclaimed, Goddess of Love.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Hotaru gasped and spun around to see the smirking face of Argon, "I little out of your depth here aren't you Princess?" he asked bowing slightly.

"Hardly," she nodded in recognition of him.

"Do you have anything else to say to me or should I go occupy myself with less meaningful banter?" he asked looking at her; she rolled her eyes and then realised what he'd said.

"_Less meaningful_ does that mean that you in some way prize what I say?" she asked using the same old fashioned words order as he.

"Only when you say to me fair lady," he replied smirking and kissed her bare hand gently.

"Then what pray tell has brought you hence to me?" she asked her eyes locking with his.

"Nought but curiosity my dear," he replied brushing some of her hair out of her purple eyes and behind her ears.

"Then why is your curiosity drawn to me, what could I possibly posses that others don't, what makes me so…" he was silenced when she felt Argon's lips on her own.

"Life is not to reason why," he replied softly.

---Ami---

The blue haired girl watched silently from where she stood by once of the palace's pillars, her blue eyes scanned all the activity that was going on before drifting woefully over her finger. She pulled the ring off and made ready to throw it into the pool in front of her, she had been a fool to believe him, it had been a spur of the moment thing.

She was about to release the ring when a strong, pale hand gripped her wrist, "You might not want to do that?" she gasped and spun around to see none of than Draco Malfoy, recently appointed King of Comets.

"Draco," she gasped backing away, but hindered by the minor fact that her wrist was still clutched in his hand.

"What's the matter," he opened her fist and took the ring, "don't want me anymore?" he stepped away admiring the intricate piece of metal and jewels that he was twirling in his fingers.

"It's not that it's…" Ami looked disheartened, worried that she may have upset him and caused the very thing that had upset her in the first place.

"Were you worried about my affection for you?" Draco asked running a finger along Ami's cheeks, it was soft and warm beneath his hand.

"Yes," she whispered not daring to look into his probably maddened eyes.

"You doubted me?" he asked tilting her chin up between his thumb and fore-finger, she could barely stand looking at him it made her feel so guilty, "Never doubt a Malfoy," and he slipped the ring back on her finger.

---James and Lily---

"James, why is our son so sad? He has his family, he has all this," she gestured at what lay around them, "what more could he want?"

"It's not a case of wanting more Lily," he replied and she looked at him pityingly, "but wanting what he no longer has."

"What doesn't he have that we cannot provide, love, friendship? We can give him those things," Lily protested, she couldn't understand, she was at a loss as to what to do.

"He has friends on Earth, the Weasley's, he wants Sirius," Lily gasped, "and Remus and most of all Serenity; or to him Usagi," James explained and Lily looked shocked.

"I don't understand both Sirius and Remus are here as is Serenity, what is wrong?" Lily was becoming agitated.

"He doesn't know that though," James explained brushing Lily's hair behind her ears and kissing her forehead softly.

"Then we will show him," not waiting for her husbands consent she dragged him towards a dejected looking Harry who suddenly found himself engulfed by his excited and more importantly; insistent, mother.

---Remus---

The golden haired man looked around, he'd lost track of Severus, Hotaru, Setsuna and Tom ages ago, now he was stranded at the edge of a dance floor without a partner or chaperon. He sighed, what was a werewolf to do? Does getting pounced on count?

Remus suddenly, without warning or any signs of removal, he found himself swamped by a mass of wavy, coppery hair and bright green eyes that haunted him so much, "L-lily?" he gasped astounded at the beautiful, and most definitely alive, woman before him.

"Surprise Remus," the joyful red-head exclaimed stepping aside to reveal, not one, but two men, both with messy black hair, glasses and a talent for Quidditch.

"James," Remus breathed, "Harry," the golden eyed man's eyes widened in surprise and astonishment, he nearly fainted on the sport.

"Hey Moony," James grinned waving at him.

"Am I dreaming, aren't you dead?" he gasped looking around at all three Potters that stood so alive and welcoming before him

"Not the last time I checked," Harry said grinning and doing a twirl, "Oh Remus it's so good to see you," Remus was surprised when he felt Harry hug him, he hugged the smaller boy back and Harry relaxed.

"I guess we have a lot to catch up haven't we Remus?"

"Oh by Merlin," the quartet spun around to see before them yet another black haired man, only this time it was longer and he had very bright, night blue eyes.

"Sirius?" Harry gasped, Remus looked stunned, James and Lily were slightly confused, "Sirius!" Harry shouted disturbing a great deal of the couples waltzing around him. He ran into his godfather, jumping on his and sending them both to the ground. "Oh Sirius I missed you, where have you been?" Harry cried burying his face in the man's chest.

"Um…I've," he looked behind him and caught the glance of Hikage momentarily, she smirked at him and shook her head before disappearing, "I've been around."

"But how did you get here?" Harry demanded.

Sirius smiled, "A friend Harry, just a friend."

"Sirius?" sounded the tentative whimper of our favourite werewolf, Remus Lupin, he stepped forward as Sirius helped himself and Harry up.

"Yeh it's me Moony," Sirius tripped and fought hard to stay standing when he was engulfed by Remus. "But," he pushed the blonde away lightly, "James?" he breathed, "Lily? What?"

"It's been a long time hasn't it Black?" Lily said coldly, glaring at him.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Harry asked looking at his frowning parents with a confused look on his face.

"Harry come here," James commanded beckoning his son over who walked over, albeit hesitantly. "I don't want you to come anywhere near my son," James spat at Sirius who reeled back in discomfort at the harsh tone his 'best friend' was using.

"James, Lily, what's wrong with you?" Sirius asked looking between them worriedly, "Remus?" he cried desperately looking wide eyed at his friend who shook his head and

"Mum, what's wrong?" Harry asked from where he was wrapped in the coppery haired woman's arms.

"He's the reason we died on earth darling, he was the reason I didn't get to see you grow up," she told him rocking him against her. But Sirius and Remus heard and Harry realised what was wrong as did the other two.

"Prongs, Lily I didn't betray you I swear, it was Peter, all of it was Wormtail's fault," Sirius protested but he could see form the look James was giving him that he didn't believe him, but Lily had bit her lip, perhaps she could be swung in his favour.

"Remus, is it true?" Lily asked, James looked startled down at her and Harry was smiling. Remus nodded, "Harry?" her son nodded and wrapped her in a hug much like he had Sirius, except upright and not on the ground. "James," she put a calming hand on her fuming husbands shoulder and looked at him with her brilliant emerald eyes, "Do you really believe your best friend would do that?" she asked smiling.

"Padfoot?" Sirius looked up hopefully at the twinkling hazel eyes of his best friend.

"Yeh?" he asked.

"Come here," the two fell on each other and began to beat at each other.

Lily and Remus shook their heads, "They will never change will they?" Lily asked looking at Remus.

"Nope," the golden eyed man replied grinning.

"Wait," Lily looked around, "where's Harry," she looked at Remus who shrugged.

---The Darkness---

"Soon we will attack," a woman smirked menacingly as she marched up in front of four people in grey uniforms, a girl and three men. "And what are you?" she asked them.

"Your loyal servants, to serve you and only you my queen," they all said in perfect unison.

"Control," she whispered fingering a green earring in one of the men's, a blonde one, ear, "is such as wonderful thing when it's forced," she laughed shrilly and the four stood there, still as stone and completely silent.

---Remus---

He sighed and looked around at the beautiful gardens, they really were lovely, especially the water fountains, they were grand indeed. He was looking at one when he realised that we wasn't alone, a tall woman, shorter than him, with wavy aqua coloured hair in a perfect turquoise dress was standing on the other side and apparently hadn't noticed him.

He walked round and up behind her, "They're beautiful aren't they?" he asked, he saw her shoulders moved, he'd scared her, she turned her head slowly and looked at him with piercing green tinted blue eyes.

"Yes," she replied, her voice as calm as the see, he felt a shiver run down his spine, she was slightly unnerving with that kind of purity, like water, like crystal, "they are."

"Do you come here often?" Remus asked keeping about a foot away from the Aquarian beauty.

"Do I live here you mean?" she asked, her voice petal soft.

"Um…" Remus swallowed hard, it was hard to make out what she could be feeling, was she insulted, annoyed or just confused?

"I know of better ones," she commented looking back to the glimmering water that seemed to be emitting a shine of its own.

"You do, where?" Remus asked taking a step closer to her.

"On my home planet, Neptune," she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "do you know who I am sir?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid I do not," he replied.

"Then that would explain why you so freely talk to me," she replied turning away from him. She shivered visibly and her flesh crawled.

She gasped when she felt a warm cloak swung around her bare shoulders, "And pray, dear lady, why not?"

"You need not know," she replied turning her head away from his welcoming face.

"I don't even care," he whispered in her ear, she took in a sharp gasp as she felt his warm breath tickle her ear.

"Who are you?" she asked him her hair floating around her as a small wind seemed to blow past, she gasped, "I have to go," she tried to move away but he caught her around the waist.

"Why?" he asked looking at her with his brilliant golden eyes, so gentle and understanding.

"Just go…please," he released her but to his surprise and delight she didn't move, merely hung her head so her hair fell into her eyes.

"Surely someone like you wouldn't be afraid of something," she spun around and stared at his smirking face with wide, astonished eyes.

"What do you mean, how could you?" he walked up to her and tapped his nose, then realisation dawned on her, "werewolf," she breathed, it wasn't a question, nor an accusation, merely a sound of verification, he merely nodded.

"You afraid of me?" he asked tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaning forward so she was forced to lock eyes with him.

"Never," she hissed back at him but her defiance was wavering as he took her hands in his and rubbed the palms gently with his thumbs.

"We'll see," he replied and leaned in closer and despite her might she was powerless to stop him.

---Sirius---

He sighed and rubbed his temples for the umpteenth time since he'd taken a break from James and Lily when Remus has slipped off to God knows where. He didn't like parties much really, I mean yeh, back when he was seventeen adrenalin running through his veins after a Quidditch match, getting drunk on stolen Fire Whiskey and having it off with someone else's girlfriend in a dark corner didn't seem so bad.

But then came… the Yule Ball, no alcohol, despite his and James' regular attempts to spike the punch, fancy gowns and vigilant partners. He shuddered, this really wasn't his scene, now, a down town club on the other hand, well let's just say that was a different matter.

Suddenly, as he was wondering absentmindedly through the palace gardens he saw a girl in a navy dress with short blonde hair and a tempestuous look on her face sat at a bench glaring at an aqua haired girl and a blonde haired man near a fountain. Upon closer inspection he discovered that said blonde man was his own friend Remus and was currently rather busy with the aforementioned aqua haired girl.

"Sickening isn't it?" he asked sitting himself, uninvited mind you, next to the blonde haired girl, that, had she not been wearing a dress, could have easily been mistaken for a boy.

"You're telling me," she replied, although she didn't look directly at him he saw the sidelong glance she gave him out of the corner of her eye.

"So, am I right in assuming that this kind of party isn't your scene?" he asked grinning.

"My scene?" she gave him a confused look, his raised an eyebrow.

"You know, scene, like place to be," Sirius explained unconsciously moving a bit closer, she didn't notice, or if she did she didn't react.

"No, it's not," she replied looking at him with a raised eyebrow of her own, "you're not from the planets are you?" she asked.

He shook his head and gave her an innocent grin, knowing Sirius it probably was anything but innocent but that's how it looked, "Nope, Earth bound here."

"So what, pray tell, are you doing talking to me?" she asked.

He looked shocked, "Should I not be?" he asked.

"Well, you're a mortal from Earth and I'm an immortal Princess and a warrior," she replied looking back to the two figures near the fountain.

"So," he picked up one of her gloved hands and kissed it quickly, "I like that in a woman," he grinned, she had an urge to slap him for his nerve alone, or blow him into next week, whichever came first.

---Serenity---

"Hello, my lady," she spun around to see a man with black hair, a black suit and a cape with a mask over his eyes.

"Hello, forgive my appearance," she whispered wiping her eyes from where she had been crying.

"Forgive what fair lady," the man said, she blushed but looked away, charming though this man seemed she was in love with Harry, dead though he probably was. "What's trouble you so?" he asked walking up to her and pointing her face towards him with his thumb and forefinger on her chin, "Am I that displeasing to the eye?"

"Oh no," she laughed slightly, "I mean no harm sir it's just that I…" she trailed off.

"Would a dance cheer you up?" he asked lightly looking into her eyes, unfortunately for Serenity, his eyes were masked and his black hair fell over his forehead.

"Are you offering or asking me?" she asked.

"Whichever you are prepared to take it as," he replied smiling at her, she sighed and smiled a small smile back at him, "shall I take that as a yes," she nodded very slightly and he took her gloved hands and began to lead her. One hand in hers and the other around her waist, "Tell me what troubles you," he said to her.

"My…my lover is…is," she trailed off as a fresh wave of tears sprung helplessly from her eyes.

"My lady is not the point and purpose of this party to find you a husband," she nodded, "how are you to know who is out there if you remain here for the entirety of the party?"

"I…I just…" she trailed off again, unable to face the truth of his words.

"Of course," she looked back at him as he twirled her into him so his arms locked around her waist, "you may be wrong."

"Me sir?" Serenity asked looking up at him confused as he grinned, then she saw it, through the veil of hair covering his forehead…a lightning scar. "No, it can't be," she carefully removed his mask, he shook his head to get his hair out of the way and there he was. Same scar, same black hair and the same emerald green eyes. "Oh Harry!" she cried and fell on him.

"Yeh Usagi…Serenity even…it's me," he replied.

---Watching them---

"I take it you planned all of this to?" a woman demanded.

"Are you angry with me?" the other asked, also a woman but younger and darker.

"For finding her a husband willingly and not having me force her to marry…no…for going behind my back…yes," the first replied.

"I see."

"Are you finished yet; is all your scheming going to come to an end?"

"Not quite," they both turned to look at the dark cloud just visible against the blackness of space that loomed ever nearer, "We are better prepared this time."

"Did this really have to happen…again?" asked the first looking a little upset.

"Yes, but as I said, this time we are better prepared.

"So where does Blaise come into this?" asked Queen Selene.

"He doesn't," Hikage replied with a smirk.

"So what will happen to him?"

"I don't know, the point and purpose of my plan was to bring those two," she gestured over her shoulder to Serenity and Harry, "together and all their friends who could help here for the night that Beryl attacks. I can do no more than that," Hikage replied.

"And if we don't win?"

"Then we'll have to do this all over again won't we?"

**Right people, I need reviews k? Anyone who reads this needs to leave a comment. As I said before, here comes Harry's new near death experience...with Beryl. And then...well you'll have to wait and see.**


	22. Beginning of Beryl

The dark cloud that had detached itself from the Earth was moving fast and furious through the unresisting vacant recesses of space and it was heading straight for the currently joyful Lunarian Kingdom. As the masses of couples danced to the music the slowly creeping mass of underworld demons came ever closer.

---On the Moon---

"Luna," the black cat turned towards the voice, "can you see something?" Artemis asked pointing one of is white paws at the looming black cloud.

Luna squinted, "Yes," she looked thoughtful, "What is it?"

Then a cruel, high pitched cackle broke the melodious joy and everyone at the party stopped and looked, some knew but most of the younger ones didn't.

This was Queen Beryl, the red-haired banished witch sent to live in the deep recesses of hell.

Behind her were four people, three men and a girl, the girl had wavy blonde hair strung up in a ponytail, the man next to her the tallest of them all with flowing, straight white hair. The next had a large mass of deep brown, with a red tint; wavy hair and the next one along had short curly blonde hair. But there was one thing similar about them all; their eyes were blank and devoid of all free-will.

"We're under attack," Luna cried and began to run zigzag style through the crowds shouting 'We're under attack.'

Artemis ran in the other direction and informed anyone in the gardens or some of the more remote parts of the castle grounds.

---Draco and Ami---

The short blue haired girl gasped as Luna ran past her, she pushed Draco away and proceeded to move towards the cloud, all without saying a word. "Ami, where are you going?" Draco demanded clasping her wrist and pulling her back towards him.

She looked at him with determination burning like fire in her eyes, "I'm going to fight," she replied and proceeded to try and squirm out of his grasp.

"I'm not going to let you," Draco replied reaching into his robes and pulling out his wand, "it'll be dangerous."

"I know, but I have to protect my Hime," Ami replied and pushed him away.

"I don't want to see you hurt," Draco replied wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, "please don't go."

"Draco, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," she replied as she reached back to toy with his hair as he trailed his lips down her neck.

"I know," he mumbled, "I just like the idea of you getting hurt I just stood by and did nothing."

"Well thanks for caring," Ami replied, "so are we going to help or stand by and watch," she looked at Draco as a predatory smirk spread over his face.

"What's in it for me?" he whispered in her ear.

She giggled, "Don't know yet," and with that the two made their way towards where everyone else was gathering.

---Rei, Makato and Minako---

"It's Beryl," Rei growled as her fingers twitched and curled.

Makato balled her hands in to fists and looked at the approaching evil with nothing but utter contempt on her face, "She's not alone."

"It's the generals," Minako gasped.

"I hope its mind control," Rei replied looking upon the scene before her with wide eyes.

"They wouldn't degrade themselves that far, they're already in low esteem," Makato replied, "so what are we waiting for girls?"

"Oh nothing," Minako giggled, "Eternal Venus Planet Power," a bright orange glow surrounded her and when it receded there now stood Eternal Sailor Venus. With an orange colour with three white strips, a dark blue bow, a yellow heart locket and yellow puff ball sleeves. White, orange rimmed gloves, white orange lined, knee boots, an orange skirt with an under-layer of yellow and two orange ribbons.

"Well…if that's how we're going to play," Makato grinned, "Eternal Jupiter Planet Power." With a fuku consisting of forest and lime green with a pretty pink bow and the sign of Jupiter glowing brightly on her forehead she was Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"Eternal Mars Planet Power," red ribbons and faintly orange tinted red light followed this exclamation to reveal Eternal Sailor Mars with a dark purple bow almost the colour of her hair. "Ready Senshi?" the other two nodded and the three then, together, made there way towards the battle field.

---Draco and Ami---

"Draco," Ami called, "go on, I'll see you later," she instructed pushing the confused blonde towards where they had originally, both, been heading.

"No, I need to know your safe," he replied.

"Draco I'll be fine, but I'm going to fight with my Hime, I'll return to you," and with that she vanished, Draco didn't have time to react as he was dragged away by a soldier.

"Eternal Mercury Planet Power," light blue, almost white light surrounded her so she transformed and became Eternal Sailor Mercury, with ice coloured sleeves bows and ribbons, her collar and the first layer of her skirt were the same, darker, shade of blue.

---Remus and Michiru---

"I don't think," her voice carried gently through the air like it was a ripple till it graced his ears, "that we should have done that," she finished rolling over slightly and pulling the white silk sheets up around her.

Doing so made him loose what little he had and some of his chest was revealed to her again, "It didn't seem that way a few minutes ago," he replied cupping the side of her face gently with his hand.

"But I…you," she put her hand over his and cradled it against her cheek as her eyes slipped closed and her brow furrowed in a pained expression, "we couldn't ever…it would never last," she ended meekly as a crystal tear slipped from the corner of her eyes.

"Don't cry, not for me," just then they both heard the calls from outside, they both sat up hastily and looked out the resident window to see the commotion that was going on outside.

"Oh no," Michiru gasped as she leaned over Remus, who had the decency to blush, and fumbled with the material of her dress that lay crumpled on the floor, pulling from it a small wand.

"What's that?" Remus asked as he looked intently at the small aqua coloured stick.

"Transformation wand," she replied as a small glow surrounded it, she rolled over him, causing him to groan, and climbed off the bed the two had previously been sharing. Taking the sheet with her she turned her back on him so as to provide as little embarrassment as possible and she held up her wand and cried, "Eternal Neptune Planet Power."

Remus gasped and pulled on his pants all at once as the room was overtaken by a gentle turquoise light that seemed to bend and flicker on the walls like the patterns at the bottom of a swimming pool back on earth. "Oh my," Remus stuttered as he looked at the woman before him in the skin-tight, not to mention small, once piece fuku.

"I'm going to fight," he looked at her but she didn't meet his eye and was out the room before he could protest.

Remus sighed heavily as he pulled his robes on over his shirt and pulled out his wand, "I'm getting too old for this."

---Haruka and Sirius---

Haruka blinked and stood up rapidly from where she had previously been sitting next to Sirius Black, "The Negaverse," she fumbled in her pockets but couldn't find her wand, "Oh no," she looked around frantically, "where is it?"

"Looking for this?" Sirius asked; standing and waving her transformation wand tantalizingly in front of her face.

She grabbed it, "Thanks," she spat.

"Gees your welcome," he replied, "By the way…what's the Negaverse," he turned to look over his shoulder, "and what's that cloud all about?"

"The cloud is the Negaverse; it's a band of evil demons under the command of a banished witch named Beryl," Haruka explained hurriedly and in such a rush that Sirius had problems keeping up with her.

"Now move, get out of here" she commanded as she held up her wand and cried, "Eternal Uranus Planet Power," the navy light surrounded the area as golden ribbons wrapped around Haruka's body from view as it was fitted, like a second skin, with her Eternal battle costume.

"God woman," Sirius gasped as the light receded, "could you be nay more tantalizing."

Haruka snarled, "If you cannot fight then get away from here!"

"Promise you'll meet me here after?" he asked, she merely tried to walk, more like stalk, around him but he grabbed her wrist and looked pleadingly into her eyes, "come back?"

"I…I don't know," she whispered and pulled away from him and in the blink of an eye was gone leaving Sirius to be comforted by the small breeze that blew his way.

"Well then...," he turned sharply when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he grinned, "hey guys!"

"Come on Padfoot," James said a look of seriousness on his face, please pardon the crude pun.

"Yeh Sirius," Lily chipped in from where she stood a yard away with her wand drawn protectively, that girl could cast a mean charm if she wanted to, "we have to find Harry."

Sirius nodded understanding and together the three of them headed off to find Remus, said aforementioned blonde had just stumbled out of the doors of the palace after fighting his way past terrified, clambering Lunarians, some of which spent the majority of their non-screaming time giving him curious glances.

----Setsuna---

Holding up her pearly staff, also her time key, Setsuna cried, "Eternal Pluto Planet Power."

---Hotaru---

"Took them long enough," Argon muttered.

"You knew about this?" Hotaru demanded swirling around to glare at the arrogant Shadow King.

"Of course, I'm Hikage's brother…how could I not know?" he smirked down at her significantly smaller form.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Hotaru demanded of him looking absolutely shocked.

He shrugged, "Couldn't be bothered I suppose," he replied nonchalantly, smirking at her lazily, his eyes half-lidded.

"Couldn't be bothered? You knew that a potential threat to the entire galaxy was going to attack the moon kingdom and you_ couldn't be bothered_ to tell anyone? You were willing to risk possibly hundreds of lives because you _couldn't be…_" she stopped mid-flow when she found her lips pressed against Argons.

He drew back, "You know I don't like risking lives," he trailed a finger down the side of her face, "but it's part of my job and the fact is," his finger trailed down her neck, "that this time we're better prepared," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "you and I both know that, don't we Hotaru?"

She gasped, and gulped simultaneously, "I guess," she replied.

"Why don't you transform and go help your friends," he smirked and turned to go.

"And what of you?" she glared at him but he didn't turn, "If I find you with them I…"

"Surely, oh chisana shimigami, you know me better than that?" he grinned at her over his shoulder before he, like so many others that night, spontaneously disappeared.

"Eternal Saturn Planet Power," the last thing that area saw was deep purple light and the purple and black outfitted Sailor Senshi of Death.

---Ginny and Tom---

"Ginny, Tom," the two turned, wands drawn to face the small quartet that was making their way towards them, it consisted of James, Lily, Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius Black? James Potter? Lily Potter? Do my eyes deceive me or are you all alive?" Ginny exclaimed gaping at them, "Remus am I dreaming?"

"No Ginny," Sirius grinned and gave her the thumbs up, "We're alive."

"There's no time for explanations now," Lily hisses and they all nodded.

"Follow me, we still have to find Harry," Remus declared and once again, the now enlarges group set off at a run as the demonic cloud drew ever closer, it would be upon them all too soon and with that thought a chill ran down the werewolves back.

---Serenity and Harry---

"It's Beryl," Serenity said to herself moving away from her lover.

"It's who?" Harry asked as he too turned his gaze to the danger that was coming closer every second they stood their.

"Beryl, Harry, I'm going to have to leave you here," Serenity replied, Harry was going to argue, in fact he was going to insist that she didn't fight at all but when he saw the look in her eyes he had no choice, he knew when and when not to push.

"Aright, just, promise me one thing heir you go?" Harry asked; his emerald green eyes boring into her sapphire blue ones.

"Yes Harry, anything," she replied.

"Meet me at the crystal fountain we passed a while back when all this is over," she nodded and vanished, as did he, well, he did when he was found by Remus and the others anyway who had managed to find Severus as well on their way over to him.

---

"Beryl I order you to stop," Queen Selene announced as she clasped the Crescent Moon Wand tightly in one hand, the Lunarian army lined in ranks behind her and fully prepared to face the enemy face on.

The red haired woman merely tipped back her head and laughed and long sinuous cackle that shook the hearts of some of the newer recruits. "Do you really think petty words are enough to quell me?" Beryl laughed again and swung her waist high staff in the Queen's direction. "Prepare to fight, minion," she looked over shoulder once before turning back sharply to glare down at Queen Selene, "attack!"

She smirked and her lip twisted evilly as a dark energy ball proceeded to fire from her wand but it was intercepted before it reached the queen, burnt to a fiery crisp. "What is this?" Beryl croaked in her high cracked voice, she then saw the defiant looking Sailor Mars, "Jaedite, get her!"

The one with cold steel eyes and a crown of golden curls formed a sword out of energy and charged the Senshi no Hi sending her reeling backwards.

"Now, where were we, oh yes, I remember," Beryl snarled as she sent another bolt at the Queen.

"No!" this time it was intercepted by a glimmering chain of golden hearts strung together to form a whip conducted by none other than Sailor Venus.

"Kunzite go!" Beryl snapped, growing impatient now, all the while the Queen was charging up the silver crystal that lay in her wand. Soon she would have enough power to banish Beryl for good.

When Beryl tried again she was once more subdued by Sailor Jupiter, "Nephrite!" she roared and now with only Zoicite at her side she charges at Queen Selene.

"Stay right where you are Beryl," a voice commanded.

"What is this? Sailor Moon," she hissed when her eyes met that of Eternal Sailor Moon. Beryl suddenly uttered a piercing scream as a blood red rose skimmed her arm and drew blood, "Prince Darien," she snarled.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

Now Beryl found herself drenched by the oncoming water based attacks, she screeched and in her fury swiped Sailor Moon with her claw like nails. Sailor Moon gasped and prepared her attack.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

Once more knocked backwards Beryl held up her want, the orb on the end began to glow red. Eternal Sailor Saturn clasped her Glaive tightly in her hands and aimed it at the evil witch, "Death Reborn Revolution!" she cried purple ribbons flew at Beryl but her red shields, emitted from her wand, came up just in time.

The ribbons bounced off and sent Queen Selene and the scouts flying, however as Darien jumped to their defences and started to pelt the Queen with roses Zoicite tackled him and the two went straight into a batch of conveniently placed bushes.

"Now," Beryl's lip curled, "for you," her staff transformed itself into a dark sword and she swooped down. Her sword clanged as it came into contact with a silver bladed, golden hilted sword; the hilt decked with rubies and inscribed in the sword the name…'Godric Gryffindor'.

"Harry Potter?" Selene gasped.

"Harry who?" Beryl roared and began to slash at Harry with her sword, he fort back and managed to knock her sword out of her hands, however, as he did this her claws scratched his arm deeply and blood began to poor out of the wound. Being his right, and sword, arm he grabbed his sword with his left and jabbed at Beryl.

She partly dodged it and it missed her heart but went straight through her stomach. She screamed, a drop of blood fell from her and onto Harry's leg where it burnt through his clothes like acid. He grunted as his vision began to swim from to pain in his arm and he just missed another strike from Beryl, she screeched again and it resounded painfully through Harry's ears.

He opened his eyes and could vaguely make out different coloured lights hitting Beryl and he heard the shouting of voices he recognised reciting various incantations.

"Harry," he recognised that voice and it calmed him, but by claming him he stopped fighting the pain and as that washed over him he blanked out.

After being pierced by Harry's sword Beryl had tried to kill him as her final act, but she only missed because of two reasons. One, the boy was swaying so much it was hard to stay on target; that was merely luck, and two, his, apparent, friends had shown up pointing wooden sticks at them and she found herself consumed by lights that were the embodiment of hexes and curses and a charm or two.

Her body turned to smoke and the still solid sword fell with a twang to the concrete floor, her staff dissolved to leave only the dark blue orb that rolled for a bit before stopping completely. As Harry began to sway worse and his grip loosened on his arm, the now recovered, Sailor Moon rushed over to him.

She looped one arm behind his back to support him and whispered, "Harry," as she gently brushed his sweaty bangs from his face.

"It's alright, he's just out cold," Remus informed her as he knelt down also beside Harry and proceeded to scoop the boy up into his arms.

"Take the boy inside and see what the healers can do for him," Queen Selene ordered as she held up the Crescent Moon wand and pointed it at the orb.

"Mother…" Sailor Moon trailed off.

"Cosmic Moon Power," a light covered the area around them and a beam of energy left the silver crystal travelling straight for the dark blue orb which shattered into millions of pieces that disappeared into nothingness. "Go inside my child," Queen Selene replied, Sailor Moon nodded as she removed her locket that secured her front wings in place.

Upon its removal her uniform and wings vanished to leave Princess Serenity in its wake, "Yes mother," she replied with a respectful nod and with that, her Sailor Scouts, bar Mars, Jupiter and Venus, and Harry's friends headed inside the still intact Palace.

---Before---

When Jaedite had charged her with his sword she'd thrown up a shield of fire, but he reaction wasn't quick enough so instead of him rebounding of her shield she rebounded off his sword. She did a back-flip in mid-air and landed on two feet taking a fighting stance, now a good way-a-way from Beryl, "Jaedite, I don't want to fight you."

He didn't respond vocally, merely swung violently at her with his sword, her attacks however where not adept enough for close hand-to-hand combat. She pulled out a scroll and called, "Akuryo Taisan," the paper flew to him and stuck to his face.

In the instant it took him to rip it off (he didn't even wince) she had already backed away and produced her fire bow, "Mars Flame Sniper," she cried and released the arrow.

With a small jump he avoided the attack and after missing its target it burnt out in mid-air, she looked to him but he had vanished. "What the?" she gasped.

He had come up behind her one arm wrapped around her waist and arms, pinning them to her sides, the other slung around her neck forcing her to tilt her head back. She gasped and struggled but to no avail and all the while she was loosing strength as he crushed her wind-pipe.

"Jaedite no, stop!" she gasped, trying to get air past her mouth and into her lungs but he wasn't co-operating. "Jaedite!" the edges of her vision were beginning to cloud, fade into an inky black.

Then it happened, his grip loosened and she heard him say, "Rei?" he jumped back from her and she spun around.

"Jaedite," she said quietly.

"What have I done?" he moaned and grabbed himself by the head, fisting his hands in his hair.

"Ssh," she whispered walking up to him and prying his hands, "its okay, everything's okay now," Rei, well right now she was Sailor Mars, hushed.

"Did I hurt you Rei?" he asked, standing up to his full height so her towered over her by several inches, reaching up to brush her raven hair out of her eyes.

"No, I'm fine now," she replied smiling, he smiled back and reached to remove her tiara, the golden band turned into her transformation pen in his hand.

"Good;" and he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly, stroking her hair in a way he hadn't done in years.

She too brought her arms around him and held him close, letting him familiarities himself which seemed to calm him.

---Before---

Kunzite had grabbed his whip from his belt loop and cracked it where Sailor Venus had been standing; she leapt backwards and continued to avoid his whip. She cried out when it came down on her shoulder, her uniform tore, momentarily stunned she failed to dodge the flurry of whips she proceeded to be bombarded with.

She screamed as her bow was torn to shreds, her collar handing off, one shoulder completely gone and the skirt in ruins. Then it came again and this time knocked her locket out of place, her tattered fuku faded to leave her dress, obviously the effects had soaked through which meant she to hold up her backless and strapless dress to keep it up.

She looked up at Kunzite when she saw a flash of white; she watched his eyes clear and a smirk dawn on his previously empty face. "Well, well, well," he cracked his whip and it wrapped itself around Minako's waist a total of four times, he himself was holding the handle and standing right in form of her, "What have we here?"

"Kunzite?"

"Yes Hime?" he smirked she pouted.

"Can you let me go please?" she asked giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh come on Hime-san," he leaned in very close and pressed himself against her, one hand resting securely on the small of her back, "you know how tempting you look when you do that. He smirked again; she only had time to gasp before she found herself pressed against a conveniently placed wall while she was kissed by her prior enemy.

---Before---

"Jupiter Oak Evolution," Nephrite then fell to the ground as he had the wind unceremoniously knocked out of him. He was pushed backwards as Sailor Jupiter leapt on him, straddling his waist and began to pummel him with her fists. He groaned and tried to push her off, failing at that, he grabbed her by the thighs and rolled them over.

He put one hand around her neck, making her head bang against the floor; she clawed at his arm in a desperate attempt to free herself whilst with his other hand he prepared an energy ball with which to kill her. As a last attempt she arched her back and this made him lose his balance, once more she found herself on top, the antennae rose from her jewelled tiara and she placed one hand firmly over his heart with every intention to kill him.

Suddenly he blinked, his soul returning to his eyes as he shook her head, then he looked up at her, "Now as kinky and temping as this is, what am I doing here?" he asked. Jupiter, who found herself momentarily at a loss at his sudden announcement didn't notice his hands wrap over her shoulder and pull her down so she was hanging over him, her ponytail falling over one shoulder, "not that I'm complaining mind you," he smirked, she raised her fist, he chuckled and she punched him square on the nose.

He yelped and held onto it as a small trickle of blood dripped from between his fingers, "That's for being arrogant," Jupiter stated while climbing off him.

---Before---

After Zoicite had tackled him, the wind knocked out of him, Darien found himself rolling down a hill to land with a subsequent splash in a lake. He stood up, ankle deep in water, completely drenched, and looked around, but Zoicite was no where to be seen. He turned when he heard a splash; a rock had landed in the lake behind him.

He turned back around but it was too late when he spotted Zoicite as she tackled him again, sending him and her into deeper water. He grabbed her by the waist ready to throw her off him when she wrapped her hands around his neck and shoved his head under water.

He spluttered and watched with blurred vision as millions of tiny bubbles cascaded form his mouth and carried exhaled carbon dioxide to the surface where he could also make out the blurry form of Zoicite.

Then he closed his mouth in an attempt to keep air in, but the water was pounding in his ears and clogging his nose. He shut his eyes tight as his vision began to blur more than the effect of the water, black crept over the colours.

Just as he stopped struggling and blacked out the mind-control Beryl had had on her broke and she hurriedly released what she had just drowned.

"Oh no!" she screamed and grabbed for Darien's front pulling him up, he'd gone pale and cold, his lips going faintly blue. His eyes were shut and he wasn't breathing, his wet hair stuck to his forehead.

"Darien-sama," she cried hastily, shaking him…but to no avail, so instead she picked him up as best she could, hooking her arms under his and proceeded to drag him out of the water back onto the hill they had previously fell down.

**Well there you go...I felt kinda sorry for Rei, Makato and Minako...you see, I had originally intended to end this story way back when Harry was fighting Voldemort...he was gunna die.**

**But then it got manipulated and now we are involving more of the Sailor Moon world. So I shoved Draco onto Ami because that was the first one I thought of, which is pretty lucky really.**

**So now we have some new pairings.**

**Rei x Jaedite**

**Minako x Kunzite**

**Makato x Nephrite**

**Darien x Zoicite**

**And you know I said Harry would have a near death experience? Well I kinda lied, don't worry I'm not going to kill him off anymore...that would be mean.**

**Now there are some things I need you to answer in reviews in order for me to continue!**

**!!!IMPORTANT!!!**

**Should Darien die?**

**Should Harry die?**

**Shall we have another catastrophy? (say yes!)**

**Shall Selene let Harry marry Serenity?**

**Should we kick Hikage out of the story?**

**One more thing (I love uncle, he is mine), I've done some (rather bad) illustrations for this story, do you want me to post them on the internet?**


	23. Beginning of love

**Well I know I said it was discontinued and everything but then I felt really mean about leaving you hanging with no real ending, so voila!**

"Is it done yet?" Selene asked.

"Yes," Hikage smiled, "this battle is over but…another is just beginning," she frowned.

Selene looked troubled, "What do you mean?"

"The war against Voldemort; is just beginning," Hikage explained, Selene merely walked off, Argon came up behind Hikage.

"What are we going to do?" he asked looping his arms around his sister's shoulders.

"We're going to send them to earth," Argon buried his face in her shoulder, "this is the battle they'll fight on their own."

"With no help from us," Argon finished, Hikage nodded.

---

"Is he awake yet?" Serenity asked a healer, her eyes tearing as she watched the Lunarians in white robs rushing around with medical herbs in their hands.

"Not as of yet hime," the man she was crying at replied, looking and sounding nervous.

"When will he be awake?" Serenity begged, grabbing the man's arms and holding onto him for dear life, for if she let go, she'd collapse.

"Help, somebody please!" three healers rushed outside to see Zoicite supporting an unconscious Darien on one shoulder.

"Darien-sama," one of the healers cried moving towards the duo.

"Get them inside, quick," another instructed, while he and the first one lifted Darien from Zoicite, the other brought a towel and wrapped it around Zoicite's quivering shoulder

They lay Darien down and began rubbing a red coloured flower with bright orange pollen into his wrists and neck, gradually the colour returned to his face as warmth spread over his body.

Zoicite had been sat down on a nearby bed and was currently being warmed up and checked for any minor injuries she may have sustained.

In the meantime, Harry lay dormant on his designated bed, he hadn't moved since they brought him here. "Harry," Serenity whimpered tearing herself away from the restraining healer and dashing towards Harry's bed. She took his hand, it was stone cold, "you're so cold," she whispered rubbing his hand against her cheek.

"Miss, you shouldn't be in here, you could get sick," said a young female healer as she tried to carefully pry Serenity away.

"No, leave me alone, I won't go until I know he's okay," Serenity replied, almost screaming.

"Hime-sama, there's nothing we can do unless you move, please leave now and come back later when you are rested and less weary," the healer instructed, tugging at Serenity again.

"I," her eyes filled with tears, "I," two rolled down her cheeks, "I," she gasped and her shoulders shook, she sniffed once, "I'm sorry," she stood up slowly.

"Let me escort you to your room man, I'll give you some nightshade root to calm your sleep," the nurse said kindly, Serenity nodded thankfully.

"Thank-you," she replied quietly as she was led from the room.

---Ami---

She had long since removed her tiara and hence forth was back in her ordinary dress, she had seen Draco arrive and cast one of the spells that defeated Beryl but after he was dragged off by a red-headed girl she had lost him. She held up her hand and looked lovingly at the icy ring that adorned her finger.

"Daydreaming are we?" Ami jumped when a pair of stronger arms than her own wrapped around her waist and soft, velvety lips trailed down her neck in light kisses. "Pray tell what of," the voice commanded gently.

"I think you know," Ami replied, turning slowly in his arms to face the blonde, grey eyed man that she had fallen for in such a short space of time.

"Do I now, does it perchance have anything to do with a wedding?" he chuckled and she giggled, blushing lightly as he kissed her forehead and cradled her close, "I didn't see you at the fight, I was worried."

"Oh I was there, and I saw you alright," she replied smiling up at him.

"At least your okay, that's good enough for me," he told her and she smiled wider.

"Shall we see how Prince Harry is doing?" Ami asked drawing back both her hands clasping his and tugging at him gently.

"I'd rather spend a little more time along with you," was his reply as he pulled her to him and twirled her around, her dress flowed with her.

"I suppose that can be arranged," Ami smiled.

---Rei---

"Jaedite!" Rei gasped his name as she was slammed up against her bedroom door, the vigorous blonde who was her love sucking feverously at her exposed neck.

She heard him grunt in response as he shifted her skirts aside impatiently, fiddling hurriedly with the doorknob.

"Please stop," the knob turned and the door swung open, Rei screeched and wrapped her arms securely around Jaedite's neck and her legs locked painfully around his waist. He fell with a moan to the floor on his hand and knees, Rei swinging like a pendulum beneath him, clutching fearfully to him.

"Rei, you can open you eyes now Rei," he whispered softly tilting her chin up, her indigo eyes fluttered open and he kissed her more gently this time.

"We cannot be seen together, you and I both know that," Rei replied as she gently released Jaedite from her iron-like grip.

"Yes, but sometimes," he trailed kisses along her cheek to her eye, "I just can't stop," he travelled down her neck to the curving neckline of her dress.

"Well then you should learn to better your self control," she replied, smirking alluring as she rolled out from underneath him.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he sat cross-legged on the floor watching her stand up and what towards the still opened door.

"To close the door silly," Rei giggled enticingly as she pushed the door closed and locked it, "so, where were we?" she asked.

"I think you know," he scrambled to his feet, but she moved away from him, he pouted and moved for her again. She backed away, a smile on her face as he made another pass for her.

"Try again sugar," she grinned and winked, he growled and jumped her; they both fell onto her large bed as he ravaged her mouth again and began to undo her dress. "You think you can handle me?" she asked huskily running one of her thighs up one of Jaedite's own.

"I think it's more a case of whether or not you can _handle_ me," he smirked as her dress gave way and fell from her.

---Minako---

Kunzite leaned back slightly to give the Hime no Venus time to breath and not suffocate under the intense kisses he kept bestowing on her. "You do realise," Minako panted, "that if we're caught," she gasped again, "That you'll be executed?" Minako asked.

"Yes," Kunzite nodded, "I do realise."

"Then we should stop now," Minako said but Kunzite shook his head.

"Not likely," Minako looked shocked.

"But," she trailed off.

"But what?" Minako hung her head, he tipped it back yup with his thumb and forefinger, gently, "Do you regret me princess?" he asked softly.

"No, it's just I…I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again," she whimpered softly as Kunzite stroked his other hand up and down one of her arms.

"I know Hime, I know," he replied nuzzling her neck, "so that's why I'm going to marry you," he smirked.

She gasped and looked horrified, "You _WHAT_?" she screamed for the entire moon to here, let alone the innocent bystanders on Earth who probably just had their ear-drums ripped to shreds.

---Makato---

The brunette stormed huffily down the halls of the palace while a cautious but very much persistent Nephrite followed in hot pursuit. "Come on Hime, you know I wasn't in my right mind, it was Beryl that did those things to you, you know I would never hurt you," he declared grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her around to face him.

"Maybe for the most part but that last comment was definitely you," Makato yelled and turned sharply, all but running to her room.

She got as far as the door and was about to enter when he blocked her way, he cupped her face in both hands, "Then since you know it was _definitely_ me then you should know by now that that is how I am," he smirked and bent down sharply to kiss her hurriedly on the lips.

The brunette struggled and pushed him away, she only really succeeded in pushing him a few centimetres away and into the door. "Oh, so you like the dominant role then babe?" he grinned, she slapped him.

He gasped, holding his hand to his now red cheek, "That's what you get for stuff like that," she strolled round him and into her room but before she shut the door she blew him a kiss and said, "But you should know by now that that's how I am and you love it."

He grinned as she shut the door in his face, sometimes that girl could be so temperamental.

---Michiru---

"There you are," the aqua haired Hime spun around, startled, she was in her room, no one else should be in here unless it was.

"You," she gasped.

"Mm hm," he sounded, she looked sideways at the sandy haired, golden eyed werewolf who she had recently conceded the use of her body to and subsequently couldn't get him off her mind, or his body for that matter. For a 30 odd year old earthling he didn't look _ too_ bad and that was saying something. "You didn't think you'd be getting rid of me that easily did you?" he asked smirking, which was uncharacteristic for the usually docile man.

"Actually I did," he walked up to her, "but it would appear that I underestimated you," she finished.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," he slipped his arms around her waist from behind and trailed slow kisses down her open neck.

She reached back to run a familiar hand through his sandy locks, she smiled, "Are you going to go back to Earth?" she asked out of genuine curiosity.

"I don't know, for as of recently there isn't much left there for me anyway," Remus replied, James and Lily were up here in the stairs, Pettigrew was a planet away and there was no Lord Voldemort. Sirius was up here and judging from what Remus had seen liked it here, Harry was probably going to hook up with Serenity which meant he would have to stay.

No stress, no prejudice, al he counted as his family, this place was perfect.

"That's just what you think, what about the people who have become attached to you?" she asked.

"Like you, you mean?" he replied smiling gently as she twirled around to face him in his arms.

"No, not like me, I've only just met you and despite how exceedingly intriguing you are, what about the people on Earth who will undoubtedly miss you?" Remus nibbled his lip in hesitant worry, she was right and he knew it.

"But what about you?" he asked looked extremely concerned.

"I'm not important right now," she replied smiling at him with a knowing smile.

"I want to stay," he persisted; he sounded almost like a small child being denied candy.

"I know you do, but you have to think about it, why don't you wait until the ruckus is over to make you're decision," she suggested gently, he nodded.

He grinned lustily and leaned over to kiss her, hard, when he pulled away he trailed his lips up to here ear where he whispered teasingly, "And in the meantime I'm going to need to see _ all the aspects_ of _both_ my options," she smiled alluringly and they did it again.

---Sirius---

The black haired man was currently in his big black dog form, or in Trelawney's words, _The Grim_, he sat next to the seat where he had met Haruka and had told her to meet him after the battle. He heard light footsteps and turned his shaggy head towards a tall, cloaked figure, they slipped the hood off their cloak as they looked around; it was Haruka.

Sirius, barked, she looked at him startled as though she had never seen a dog before in her life, no idea whether she had or not. Then Sirius proceeded to morph from dog to human, he stretched and his _old_ back clicked. She looked at him wide eyed, "How can you do that?" she asked, shocked.

"Magic, I'm an Animagus," he said proudly jabbing a thumb at his chest.

"I see," she replied eyeing him, "is there anything else you can do?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he leaned in close and grinned at her, "an awful lot, care to see?"

She glared at him giving the back off signals but he wasn't buying it, Sirius Black, self proclaimed High School player and most eligible bachelor, was never one to back down from a challenge and this was the best challenge sent his way yet.

"Do you know the meaning of the words '_back off_' Mr Black?" asked Haruka sternly, her voice edged with an icy tone.

"I do, but I've never followed them to date," he smirked and grabbed her around the waist, swinging her around a few times which succeeded in making her completely disorientated.

"Well maybe you should start," he stopped when his face was mere centimetres away from her own.

"Now," she didn't register what happened next till it had already happened and by then it was too late.

---Setsuna---

"It is almost over," she said to the stars from where she stood looking down upon the Earth.

"Any ideas of what's going to happen after this?" asked a voice form behind her, she spun around to come face to face with none other than Severus Snape, a smirk plastered under his hooked nose.

"I am the Senshi of Time and Space, I _know_ what's going to happen after this," Severus replied.

"Makes me wonder, if there are people like, why is there suffering in the world?" Severus thought allowed as he came to stand absentmindedly at her side looking upon the blue (well actually its white you know) planet.

"That is like asking the meaning of life," Setsuna said.

"But that question is still unanswered, the other was responded to by the Buddha, am I not correct?" Severus asked looking at her with his piercing black eyes, his slightly greasy hair hanging in his eyes.

"Yes you are correct but the meaning of life is held by Destiny," Severus nodded in understanding.

"I understand," he said allowed as if to confirm it once more and now they were both sure and both were equally ready for what lay ahead of them in their destinies. However Setsuna wasn't prepared for her immediate future which consisted of more talking and then some rather _intimate_ acts with a certain Potions Master.

---Hotaru---

"I can't keep Voldemort locked away for ever," the small, purpled haired Him no Saturn said sounding rather dejectedly.

"Personally I think you should count it an achievement that you've managed to hold him this long," she spun around to see Argon strolling up behind her, a cocky smile plastered to his face.

"I take it you believe I care for your opinion?" Hotaru asked looking innocent and trying to sound nonchalant and getting most of the way there too.

"Not believe, more like _ know_," Hotaru smiled as he took her hand in his, "Now I do believe that there are people to see."

"But wait a while," she murmured looping her arms around his neck, "we have a while before anyone wonders," she left it at that, nothing more was needed to be said anyway, they both understood what the other wanted.

---Ginny and Tom---

"One more fight left I think," Tom said to his red haired girl who was sitting comfortably on his knee looking at him sympathetically, "and I fear it is with my counterpart."

"You're x-counterpart Tom," he looked at her honest eyes, "it's not your fault and nobody is blaming you, especially not me," Ginny smiled at the uncertain look in the black haired boy's eyes.

"You promise Gin?" he asked.

"Of course silly, why would I lie to you?" she asked hugging him tightly and kissing him gently on the lips. Her initiation of a chaste kiss soon turned into an onslaught of passion from both sides as two tidal waved met each other head on.

---Ron and Hermione---

"Do you think she's okay Hermione? I mean, who knows what that Riddle bastard may have done to her?" Ron exclaimed suddenly from where he had previously sat silently on a comfy chair near the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron chill out," Hermione instructed laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Her Ron mate, you're little sis is a tough chick," commented Seamus as he plopped down in the chair opposite Hermione, Lavender coming down on his lap, Dean did the same with Parvati.

"Thanks Seamus," Ron said sarcastically, "I think," Ron still hadn't cheered up.

"Oh for goodness sakes Ron she's fine, we're fine and everyone else is fine so cheer up would you?" Hermione sounded distressed, as though she was at her wits end.

"Aye, at least the term will be over soon enough and we can all go home," said Dean with a sigh of longing.

"You're not going to miss me then?" Parvati asked pouting and making moves to stand up.

"Oh no babe," Dean squeezed her tightly, "I didn't mean it like that," he smiled and buried his face into her back.

---Hikage and Blaise---

"One more battle?" Blaise asked.

"Yep, Lord Voldemort," Hikage replied.

"Then it's all over?" he asked while his arms wound themselves lazily around her waist. She nodded in response to his question, "I take it we're going to have to take them back to Earth?"

"No," Hikage answered simply.

"Well?" Blaise pressed, interested.

"They can go the same way they came, with Sailor Pluto, you can go if you want but I'm not getting involved in this fight," Hikage said sternly, that was the end of that, Blaise could tell she had already made up her mind.

"What if we loose?" he asked, almost cheekily.

"Then we have to start all over again and take this from the top," Hikage replied.

"And take up another of our many reborn lives?" she smirked, "I don't think so!"

"Well that's just tough for you then isn't it?" Hikage called over her shoulder as she walked away.

---Selene---

"So have you decided?" Hikage asked as she appeared near the Luna Queen in a puff of dark purple smoke.

"Decided what?" Selene asked Hikage, looking at her with blank eyes.

"Oh I think you know," Hikage smirked, "but just to refresh your memory, who's going to marry our dear Serenity?" Hikage asked.

"Why is it any business of yours?" asked Selene.

"Oh only because I've orchestrated this entire thing before it even started and I raised the girl for too many years," Hikage sneered.

"A tip for you Hikage," Hikage herself looked perplexed, why would the Queen be giving her a tip and on what? "Don't ever even think of taking up child care."

Hikage blushed slightly and glared as the Queen laughed lightly.

"And anyway, back to business," Hikage's face cleared as the Queen re-attained her composure, not that she had lost it, "Serenity will marry none other than…" she was interrupted.

"Harry Potter?" Hikage smirked and the Queen smiled, finally, something they agreed on.

**That's the end of that chapter, next chappie:**

_**The wedding announcement**_

_**Oh no, where's Harry gone?**_

_**Harry x Sere moment**_

_**Voldy escapes to Earth**_

_**Everyone rushes back to Earth**_

**_Little marriage scene_**

**So yeh, that's the structure of the next chapter, so I had better go and write it yeh? :-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The next chapter is the last one everyone, sniff sniff ;-; my little stories are growing up o fast! ;-; I need to go cry now! :-(**


	24. The End of the beginning

**Well thanks to those who reviewed and as I said, this is the last chapter, it may be a bit shorter than the other but seeing as I've been working on it for a few hours straight I think it's pretty damn good. You really wouldn't believe how much my typing skills have improved while writing this story!**

Selene walked out, Hikage lounging behind her in the shadows, onto her balcony, she held of the Moon Crescent Wand and with a wave and a flash from the Silver Crystal the Luna Kingdom was restored to its full glory before Beryl came with the intent to destroy it.

Slowly people crept out of their hiding places, Serenity, who was up by now, looked up at her mother from down below where she was resting in the palace botanic gardens.

"Lunarians, guests, I stand here now to tell you of the reason of this ball," Selene started, as she did so a hush fell over the gathering crowd.

"What was that again?" asked someone in the crowd.

"To marry off the Hime no Tsuki," another member of the crowd who was standing near the first replied.

"Serenity…I think," another said hesitantly.

---Serenity---

The blonde princess sighed dejectedly; she hoped it wouldn't have had to come to this, I mean she really loved Harry. But what did that matter now, he was dying and she was going to be engaged if and when he woke up.

Serenity looked up at her mother imploring, almost wishing her mother would call the whole thing off right there and then. Not that there was any chance of the Queen, who was so far away, to see her puppy eyes or here her desperate thoughts.

---Selene---

"As you all know my daughter has only recently been brought form Earth," Selene paused to let a smile dawn on her face, "where she met…a most intriguing young gentleman."

---Serenity---

The princess paused in her silent crying to listen closer, why was her mother mentioning Harry? Shining blue eyes looked up at the Lunarian Queen with a look of hope in her eyes that, if crushed, could be life destroying. Such was Serenity's love for Harry.

---Selene---

"That was Harry Potter, the one, as some and now all of will undoubtedly know, who is destined to save the Wizarding World," Selene smiled serenely, "and has just saved ours as well."

There were many gasps of awe and surprise from the adoring crowd, "How so my Queen?" cried one.

"He defeated Beryl," there was a moment of silence before they broke out in mass clapping, the noise was almost deafening.

---Serenity---

The wide-eyed princess was shaking with suppressed emotions, all this mention of Harry could very well mean that her mother had picked _him_, but what if this was just about Beryl?

Serenity felt she would die if her mother didn't proclaim _Harry_ her emotions were so strong.

---Selene---

"And also won the heart of my daughter, now I know some of you will object," there was indeed some subsequent booing, "but he is the Prince of Meteors and is born royal," the booing stopped.

"Hence forth, if he will accept, he shall marry my daughter," the crowd erupted with cheers, hats went up, husbands swung there wives, children cheered. But none of them could compare…

---Serenity---

The Hime squealed and jumped up and down a total of five times on the spot, she was practically bouncing off the ceiling, if there has been one.

"Yes, yes, yes!!!" she chanted as she bounced, then she stopped suddenly, a light bulb turned on in her head. In mere seconds she was gone form the grove and speeding towards her mother's room, she arrived their out of breath, doubled over panting and she fallen over a couple of times.

But that didn't stop her flinging herself on her mother as the white haired Queen came out of her bedroom door. "Oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you mother!" Serenity cried joyously her arms wrapped around her mother in a tight bear hug.

"Serenity, shouldn't you tell the groom?" Serenity paused again, blinked and was off, well, she would have been had she not tripped up immediately.

Selene gave a wave of her wand that magically set Serenity back on her dainty feet, "Thank-you mother," the princess said with a lot more grace than the previous three '_thank-you_' s.

"You are welcome my daughter," the Queen replied softly as her daughter took off at a more successful run to the healing halls.

"Well done," Selene turned to look for Hikage but the shadow was long gone.

---Healing Halls---

As Serenity was about to open the door to enter it was opened form the inside, Serenity lost her footing for the umpteenth time and fell right into the arms of…Darien? "Well, well Princess," he said smirking menacingly, "it would appear that you have _fallen_ for me then eh? We could always make your mother change her mind, I, after all, was her original choice."

His eyes glinted and didn't look very blue in this particular light.

"Never," Serenity declared with as much dignity as she could muster as she straightened up and dusted herself off. "I would never marry you," with that Serenity marched around him and into the healing room where she found Zoicite sitting on a bed, crying.

"Zoicite, what's wrong?" Serenity asked the quivering blonde, Zoicite lifted her head, there was a huge bruise forming over a red mark on her left cheek. Serenity's eyes widened, "Zoicite, who did this to you? Was it Darien?" Zoicite was about to answer but she fainted almost instantly, Serenity sighed and laid her down.

One of the healers would find her soon.

Serenity then rushed over to the bed that Harry was in, well, the bed that Harry _had_ _been_ in. Her first thought was that he was better but from the looks of the ruffled sheets and still fresh heat in it that couldn't be right.

Serenity then thought of what Darien has said, could he have done something? Serenity gasped at the thought.

But then she remembered something, something Harry has said before the battle, _Meet me at the crystal fountain we passed after the battle_. Serenity got up from where she has been kneeling by Harry's bed and ran out of the room and towards that fountain.

---The fountain---

A cloaked figure turned when they heard the hurried sound of quickly approaching footsteps. He lowered the hood to reveal messed up black hair, glasses, emerald eyes, scar and all. Harry held out his arms and Serenity ran into them, her arms wrapped around his back, hugging him tightly.

"Harry did you here her, did you here what my mother said?" Serenity asked; her voice was fast, her words were slurred and there were tears of joy streaming quietly and constantly form her eyes.

"No, what was it?" he asked looking slightly worried; he thought her tears were of sadness; then he remembered, he engagement. He'd kick himself if she was now engaged to Darien, he really would kick himself.

"It's you Harry, she picked you," Serenity had to wait a minute for the information to sink in, then a grin spread fully across Harry's face.

"You mean we…" he trailed off as she held up his right hand in hers, silver twinkling sparks surrounded the individual ring fingers, a spiralling silver band with a crescent moon attached to it.

"You and me Harry, we're getting married," she cried joyously flinging her arms around him and kissing him hard. He responded immediately and adequately, wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her back with more passion than she.

"This is a dream come true Harry," Serenity squealed, she giggled and kept kissing Harry over and over again as though she needed to remind herself that he was real and was still there. She held up there hands again to admire the rings lovingly, "They're beautiful aren't they?" she asked him.

"Not half as beautiful as you are my love," Harry replied.

"Remember how you were when we first met?" Harry blushed at Serenity memorable look, "when I was Usagi Tsukino and you the angst teen who had a go at anyone."

"Yes I remember," he blushed darker, "but I'm not proud of it."

"But then again Harry, if you hadn't been depressed I wouldn't have become so attached to you," Serenity explained a smile on her face, a smile so radiant he couldn't stay sad for long.

"That was so long ago," Harry said wistfully.

"We've come a long way since then, all our dreams have come true haven't they?" Serenity asked.

Harry was about to answer but they were both distracted when they heard Hotaru screaming.

---Hotaru---

"What is it Hotaru?" Argon asked looking at the girl who was clutching her head desperately.

"It's him, he's escaped, he took over Darien and he's gone to Earth, it's…"

---Harry and Serenity---

"Voldemort," the both said at the same time, they looked at each other.

"It's up to me to stop him, I want you to stay here," Harry said sternly.

Serenity puffed out her cheeks for a moment before she consented, "I understand Harry, you must go," he nodded and ran towards Hikage whom he had just spotted.

He grabbed her by the front of her uniform, "I want you to take me back to Earth _NOW_ is that clear?" he demanded, he merely raised an eyebrow at.

"Alright, I suppose in five minutes or so," she said nonchalantly.

"No, now," he said venomously.

"Alright, alright, come on," she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off towards and round portal/archway.

"Isn't that the one from the Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked looking at her.

"No, it only looks that way," she smirked, she jumped through and disappeared, she failed to reappear on the other side.

On a whim Harry followed, he found himself surrounded by many more of these archways.

"Come on boy," Hikage called form where she was sitting on top of the base of the neck of a long black coloured dragon that issues menacing, acid green coloured smoke from it's nostrils.

"You sure that thing's safe?" he asked, she nodded in response to his question, "can't we use some other way?"

"Unless you want to jump of the Astronomy Tower on your own then no," she said bitterly.

"Why the Astronomy Tower?" Harry asked as she help him up.

"Because that's the Hogwarts portal," she replied as if it was blatantly obvious and Harry was just being stupid.

"But why arte we going to Hogwarts?" Harry inquired.

"Because that's not only where Dumbledore is, but your friends are there and you're not, Hogwarts is one of the few remaining magical strong holds, when it and Dumbledore is gone, nothing stands between him and you," the portal glowed blue and with a kick the dragon was off.

Harry grabbed the oily scales of the dragon's neck to try and keep himself on as he went from halls to open air, right above the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower.

He gasped, not only was the view magnificent but this type of flying was completely new to him. His legs were further apart; the powerful beating wings send gusts of air at him from all directions and he didn't have to worry about being aerodynamic.

It was a bit like riding Buckbeak but a little bigger.

They looked down to see a mass hoard of black cloaked figures in white masks moving towards Hogwarts, at the main doors stood Dumbledore and the faculty, behind them the V years and above, the rest were hidden in the castle, well what was left of them.

"Can this dragon breathe fire?" Harry yelled into Hikage's ear.

"What sort of a question is that?" she yelled back, "of course it can!"

"Then fire at the Death Eaters!" Harry ordered.

"What did you last slave die of?" she demanded but she kicked the dragon and then squeezed its neck, hard. It roared and the entire contents of the Hogwarts grounds looked up as the burning green and yellow flames were emitted from the dragon's mouth destroying the middle of the Death Eaters.

Hogwarts charged, "Fire again!" Harry yelled.

"And risk hitting innocent people, no way!" Hikage replied, she flew them down behind the students, Harry gasped when several others landed beside them.

"You didn't really think we'd let you fight alone, did you son?" Demanded James as he, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Tom, Ginny, the Senshi and Argon jumped down from their transport.

"Not a chance," he replied and they all ran towards the fighting.

It took a long time and by the time it was just Harry and Voldemort standing the sun was speaking up over the horizon. "Give up now Voldemort," Harry called out to him, "your army is no more!"

"There are always blackened hearts that are willing," the Voldemort infested Darien's voice hissed.

"Not here, there are none," Harry closed his eyes and when they opened they were burning with the fire of determination, he raised his wand to point at Darien's bruised and battered form. "I gave you the chance to change, but now," and with that Harry let forth the curse that destroyed Voldemort. Darien's body fell to the floor smoking slightly.

"Oh no!" Zoicite cried as she ran to him and turned him over, he groaned and his blue eyes opened.

"Zoicite?" he asked sounding confuse, "where am I?"

"Oh Darien," she cried, flinging her arms around him, he patted her back, still a bit dazed.

"It's over now," Hikage said.

"Good," Serenity replied.

.

.

.

.

.

"And that, my little darlings, is how your daddy became a hero," Queen Serenity smiled at her son and daughter, her son had the hair of his father and deep blue eyes, her daughter had pink hair, surprisingly, with red eyes. Neither needed glasses which was odd because as far as King Harry knew the entire male population of the Potter family needed glasses.

"Oh tell us again mommy," pleaded their son James Henry Potter.

"Yeh, it's the best story," Usagi, or Chibi-Usa, agreed.

King Harry chuckled, "How many times have you told that story love?" he asked.

"Not enough by the sounds of things," she replied as he leaned in gently and kissed her.

**OWARI**

**Well there you have it, did you like the ending? :-)**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed so can you do it once more for old times sakes?**


End file.
